


build me up

by staygoldenwithme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Osamu, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Top Akaashi Keiji, a dash of rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygoldenwithme/pseuds/staygoldenwithme
Summary: "Give me everything you have to offer.""Then, beg."Osamu helps Keiji discover a new side to himself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 43
Kudos: 233





	1. serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had an idea, so let's see where it takes us, folks!

“That guy’s here again, ‘Samu. Do you think he’ll buy something this time?”

Osamu hummed, not caring to take his eyes off the magazine he was reading. There was more entertainment in judging the magazine’s recipes than watching the handsome, almost-customer browse through the sex toys, then move to the different restraints, and finally leave without a word. It was a routine, one Osamu memorized after watching five times.

“He picked up a basket,” Suna whispered, nudging Osamu’s arm. “Today _is_ the day.” 

Osamu rolled his eyes, flipping the magazine closed. He pushed Suna’s arm away from him, quietly swearing at him for the bruise he was sure would be painted across his skin in a few hours. Osamu looked up to see the almost-customer setting a cock ring into his basket. He glanced to his right, finding Suna just as enthralled by the man. “Yer too invested in this almost-customer.”

Suna shrugged. “Just curious to see what he _finally_ gets.”

“Whatever ya say,” Osamu sighed, standing from the chair. “‘M gonna see if he needs help since ya just wanna stay oglin’ the guy.”

Before Suna could protest, Osamu was walking around the counter. He walked down the aisle, the almost-customer was in, examining a dildo. Osamu’s breath hitched as the almost-customer turned to look at him.

He was beautiful, really. His curly, black hair was parted in the middle, barely reaching the tip of his ears. Osamu couldn’t help but think about running his fingers through his hair. The almost-customer was tall, only a few centimeters shorter than Osamu, and lean, and Osamu wondered what he’d look like shirtless, towering over him. But those most alluring thing about the almost-customer were his eyes. They were a piercing green that Osamu could drown in over and over.

The almost-customer pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes?”

“Uhh,” Osamu cleared his throat. “Did ya need any assistance?”

“I actually have a few questions,” the almost-customer answered. God, his _voice_. It was music to Osamu’s ears, music he could play all day.

“‘M all ears,” Osamu smiled. He knew it was best to look inviting for a customer, so that they’d feel comfortable approaching a worker. He did _not_ want to dazzle the beautiful man with his smile, only reassure him. Yes, only reassurance.

“What’s the...proper way to clean these...toys?” the almost-customer asked, gesturing to a dildo. His voice was calm, but his fidgeting fingers and blushing cheeks betrayed him.

“Depends on the type of toy. This one’s a motorized silicon dildo,” Osamu said, grabbing a red dildo, “so ya wanna use antibacterial soap and a damp cloth to wipe it down. But this one,” he paused, reaching to grab another dildo, “is a stainless non-motorized one, so ya can boil it in water for eight to ten minutes.” Osamu placed both dildos back, turning to flash the stranger another smile. “Or ya can also buy a toy cleaner, we have ‘em up front. Or condoms work, too, ‘specially if yer using ‘em with partners.” 

“That’s very helpful. Thank you,” the almost-customer paused, glancing down to Osamu’s nametag, “Samu-san.”

Osamu’s knees nearly bucked in. He’s never loved his nickname more than he did in the moment. “I-I, um, of course,” Osamu finally managed to say. “Is there - I mean, what were yer other questions?”

“How do I,” the almost-customer paused, scratching the back of his neck. God, he was so handsome and didn’t even know it. “How do I know the proper batteries to use?” the almost-customer finally asked, gesturing to the dildos again.

“The packagin’ tells ya here,” Osamu began explaining, grabbing one of the boxes, “right here where it says ‘power and speed’. This one uses three Double A batteries.”

“Thank you again, Samu-san,” the almost-customer said, grabbing one of the packages. He inspected the back of the box, reading it over. He pursed his lips as his eyebrows knit together, and Osamu found himself swaying.

“It’s also best to remove the batteries after each use,” Osamu blurted out. His throat became dry as the almost-customer looked at him. Those green eyes were memorizing. “The batteries, uh, the batteries last longer that way. No one wants yer toy to die on ya as yer about to cum, y'know.”

Osamu’s eyes widened at the realization of what his rambling led to. He quickly shook his head, holding his arms up. “I mean, not that-not that _you_ know, or that ya have to answer that. I just-”

“It’s fine,” the almost-customer interjected, his lips curling into a small smile. "Thank you for the advice."

"'M always happy t'give advice to customers," Osamu said, clearing his throat. He wished the heat rising to his cheeks would go away. "Do ya have more questions?"

"No," the almost-customer hummed, slipping the dildo into his basket. "I'm all done."

"Great, I'll help ya out at the front," Osamu said, clapping his hands together. He mentally slapped himself. _Why_ did he do _that_? 

"Lead the way," the almost-customer said, gesturing with his hand. 

Osamu nodded his head, swiftly turning on his heels. He walked a few steps ahead, occasionally looking behind his shoulder to see if the almost-customer was following him. 

"Here we are," Osamu said, sliding behind the counter. He signaled for Suna to go away. Osamu did not need Suna to embarrass him or tease him about the almost-customer.

The almost-customer, soon-to-be-customer, set his basket on top of the counter. Osamu watched as he looked at the different items they had up front. Osamu stifled a smile as the almost-customer grabbed a bottle of toy cleaner and a pack of double A batteries. The almost-customer was good at following advice, and Osamu pondered over how good he'd follow directions. 

"Would ya like a bag?" Osamu asked as he began scanning the items. 

"Yes, please."

Lube. Condoms. Cockring. Rope. Blindfold. Vibrating dildo. Silk restraints. Feather teaser. Crop. Collar and leash. 

Osamu read the total, smiling at the almost-customer. He didn't want to scare him away after all the progress he made - from not being able to make eye contact with the other workers to finally making a purchase. The almost-customer held Osamu's eye contact as he handed the yen bills. 

"Thanks," Osamu said, taking the money. He opened the cash register, putting the money away then grabbing the almost-customer's, the _customer's_ , change. "Here ya go."

Osamu ignored the burning on his fingertips as they brushed against the customer's. Instead, he smiled. "Come back anytime."

"Thank you, Samu-san," the customer said, lightly bowing his head.

"You're welcome, customer-san."

The customer's lips curled into a smile. It wasn't as small as his previous smile, but Osamu knew this wasn't his real smile. 

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Miya Osamu."

Keiji's eyes widened. "But your nametag-"

"My nickname," Osamu nonchalantly said, glancing down at the nametag. 

"I see," Keiji said, nodding his head. "Well, thank you again, Miya-san."

"Anytime, Akaashi-kun."

Osamu held Keiji's gaze. It felt like a lifetime of being analyzed by those green eyes, but it was only a few seconds. Osamu watched as Keiji walked out the store, but looked away before he could see Keiji turning to look back at him.

" _You're welcome, customer-san._ What are ya? A lovestruck teenager?" 

Osamu rolled his eyes, turning to see Suna smirking at him. "Shuddap, asshole."

Suna laughed loudly, continuing to tease him. Osamu shook his head, no longer caring to put a stop to Suna's taunts. His mind wandered to Keiji.

 _Akaashi Keiji_. A lifetime of being analyzed by those beautiful eyes wouldn't be so bad. 

***

Osamu sighed, glaring at his laptop. His budget was _way_ over his savings. It was frustrating, but the reality of wanting to open up a small restaurant. But still, reality was a _bitch_. 

Osamu shut his laptop, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't enough to make him stop trying to achieve his plans, but it was a major setback. He needed to start saving more. No more wasting money like if it grew on trees or missing work for any reason. It was time to turn over a new leaf. To work when he was scheduled to, maybe try to work overtime, get a second job. 

Osamu smiled to himself, bringing his latte to his lips. He hummed as he continued drinking his latte, absentmindedly looking around the coffee shop. 

The coffee shop was filled with a handful of university students, all working away in their own little world. There were a few businesses men, dressed in suits Osamu knew cost more than one paycheck, waiting for their coffee to go. They clearly prioritized getting their morning fix of caffeine instead of showing up to work on time. 

Osamu's eyes darted to the front entrance as the little bell rang. His gray eyes meeting green ones. 

Keiji’s hair was messy, some hairs sticking up in odd places. His glasses were crooked. His shirt wasn't properly tucked in. Nonetheless, Osamu found himself smiling. 

Osamu gestured towards Keiji's glasses. Keiji's hands instantly went to his glasses, fixing them properly. He gave Osamu a small smile, then got in line.

Osamu scrolled through his phone, fighting the urge to look over to Keiji. He genuinely thought he'd never see the handsome customer again, but here they were, four days later and merely three meters away from each other. Funny how coincidences work.

"Thank you for letting me know about my glasses."

Osamu glanced up from his phone to see Keiji standing before him, both hands holding his coffee. "Anytime, Akaashi-kun...it's nice to see ya again."

Keiji's cheeks began matching the shade of his lips. "Likewise, Miya-san," he said, tapping his fingers against the coffee cup. "I'm running late for work, but I wanted to thank you before leaving."

"That's very polite of ya," Osamu smiled, cocking his head to the side.

Keiji slowly nodded his head, not daring to look away from Osamu. He thanked him one more time, then left. Osamu sighed, taking another sip of his latte as he watched Keiji exit the coffee shop. 

***

Eggs. Green onion. Milk. Nori. Salmon. Sesame oil. Soy sauce. Sugar. 

Osamu read over his grocery list, making his way down the aisles. He threw in the items, crossing them off his list as he went. Osamu hummed as he looked over the ingredients, only straying from his list twice as he grabbed mirin and karashi mustard. All that was left was the nori. 

"Ah," Osamu grinned as he found the aisle. His smile quickly disappeared as he read the sign indicating the _huge_ nori sale. His favorite brand was sold out, everything was, except for a single packet. 

Osamu reached for the nori, surprised to bump into another hand instead. He stares at the hand holding onto the package, sighing in frustration. Osamu turned to see the owner of the hand. The one and only, Akaashi Keiji. 

It had been a week since they saw one another at the coffee shop. Some coincidence. 

"Akaashi-kun?"

"Miya-san."

Osamu lets go of the package, flashing Keiji his award winning smile. "Ya can have it."

"Are you sure?" Keiji asked, his eyebrows knitting together. His hold on the package of nori loosened. "I didn't mean to…"

"'M positive," Osamu reassured, nodding his head. "I can make salmon teriyaki instead."

"Thank you, Miya-san," Keiji said, bowing his head politely. 

"Anytime, Akaashi-kun," Osamu smiled. "Funny how we keep runnin' into each other."

"It's really a small world," Keiji smiled. A small smile. "It's-"

Osamu's phone began ringing. He quietly swore, declining the call. Atsumu had the _worst_ timing. 

"Sorry," Osamu said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "You were sayin'?"

Keiji opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Osmau's phone began ringing again. He declined the call again, only for it to start ringing a few seconds later. "It's my brother," Osamu sighed, giving Keiji an apologetic smile. "He'll keep callin' if I don't pick up."

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Keiji said, nodding his head. He said his goodbyes, then began walking down the aisle. 

"Akaashi-kun?"

Keiji turned around, cocking an eyebrow. 

"It was nice seein' ya again."

"Likewise, Miya-san."

Osamu watched as Keiji left. He groaned, finally answering the phone. 

" _Samu! Do ya remember the name we gave that fox we'd see everyday on our walk home from school?_ " 

***

"Is comin' here during our lunch break a good idea?" Osamu asked, setting the menu down. "Thirty minutes will turn to over an hour."

"Matsukawa and Hanamaki can manage," Suna said, waving his hand as he continued scanning the menu. "We can bring 'em back food as an apology." 

"Yer the one buyin'," Osamu huffed, crossing his arms. 

Suna hummed, finally setting the menu down. "How many times did you say you saw the hot customer?"

"Twice," Osamu said, letting his hands rest on the table. "At a coffee shop, then the grocery store."

"Well," Suna laughed, "it's about to be three times."

"What?" Osamu said, furrowing his brows. Suna smirked, gesturing behind him. Osamu turned around to see Keiji, along with three other guys, walking toward a table that was a few meters away from Osamu's and Suna's table. " _Holy shit_." 

Osamu turned back to look at Suna. Eyes wide, mouth open as he grasped the space between them as if it was helping him get a hold of his thoughts. Suna chuckled, obviously enjoying the state Osamu was in. 

_What kind of coincidence._

Osamu turned to Keiji's table. Keiji was talking with his friends, or whoever those three guys were. Two of them were tall with weird hair, one with gray hair shooting out of his head with streaks of black and the other with messy black locks that looked like it couldn't be tamed. The other guy was the shortest, and looked like the quietest as he only joined the conversation a handful of times, with bleached hair that needed to be redyed.

"The friend with the bedhead is hot."

Osamu chuckled, turning his attention back to Suna. Before he could agree, a waiter was there, asking for their orders. After the waiter left, Osamu and Suna resumed talking. 

"He's looking this way," Suna said, another smirk spreading across his lips. 

Osamu reluctantly turned, seeing that Suna was right. Keiji was looking at him. Osamu felt his cheeks flushing as Keiji continued looking him over. Osamu nodded his head, smiling. Keiji smiled in return, then rejoined the conversation with his friends. 

"It's been, like, five days since we saw each other at the grocery store," Osamu said, turning to face Suna. "Fuckin' coincidences."

After a few minutes, the waiter brought their order. Lunch went smoothly. Osamu talked with Suna, stole glances of Keiji and held his gaze, and finished his plate clean. 

Osamu took one last look of Keiji as he and Suna got ready to leave. He felt the air leave his lungs as Keiji smiled at him. The stolen glances and intense eye contact set Osamu on fire, igniting a hunger in him.

***

"It's so loud," Osamu groaned, resting his head on the bar countertop. The blaring music of the nightclub filled his mind, not giving him any space for a single thought. "Why'd I…"

"Can't hear ya when yer bitchin' into yer arms," Atsumu laughed.

"I can make you a drink to cheer you up, Osamu-san!" Hinata grinned, grabbing a bottle of Hibiki. "I make a real mean matcha highball."

"Then why'd you make me this terrible saketini," Suna questioned, raising the drink. 

"Atsumu-san says I have to improve my other drinks," Hinata huffed, crossing his arms. "But they're not even that bad!"

"Hate t'break it to ya Shouyou-kun, but they _are_ bad," Atsumu said, running a hand through his hair. "I put in a super good word in for ya with my boss and the owners, but I was still surprised ya got the job, 'specially after trying yer drinks."

"Wait to kick a guy when he's down," Osamu said, sitting up straight again. He looked over the bar, watching Hinata with crossed arms and a pout. "It's his first month on the job." 

"He can only improve from here," Suna offered, nodding his head. It was enough for Hinata to get encouraged, claiming that he'd make every drink better than Atsumu. 

"So, why'd ya want us to hang out when yer both on the job?" Osamu asked, gesturing to the people waiting to ask for a drink.

"Shouyou needed someone to be his taste tester as I make the drinks," Atsumu shrugged, beginning to walk away to the people waiting to order a drink. "I owe ya one, 'Samu!"

Osamu huffed, turning to Suna.

"I'm off to find someone to dance with," Suna said, standing up from his stool. "Have fun testing the drinks!"

Before Osamu could beg him to say, Suna disappeared in the sea of people. Osamu sighed, turning back to Hinata. 

Hinata smiled widely, a glass in one hand and a bottle of vodka in another. "Let's do this!"

After tasting several drinks, actually finishing three completely, Osamu was, without a doubt, buzzed. He bopped his head along to the music as Hinata made the last drink. Occasionally he'd glance at his brother, amazed with how fast he made the drinks for customers, and maybe, _maybe_ , a little proud to see his brother in his element, but Osamu would rather continue being a taste tester for the whole night than admit that to Atsumu. 

"Order up!"

Osamu took the drink from Hinata, raising it in the air before taking _more_ than a sip. He sighed, setting the drink down. "Too sweet." 

"Okay, thank you," Hinata said, making a note in his notepad. _When_ the hell did he pull that out? "All my drinks will be perfect the next time you come!"

"Whatever ya say," Osamu laughed, nodding his head. 

"Shouyou-kun!"

Osamu and Hinata both turned to see Atsumu calling for Hinata to help him. Hinata yelled goodbye and thank you to Osamu as he ran off. Osamu laughed again, lots of things were funny tonight. 

Osamu hummed, twisting the stool, trying to find entertainment in the way the obviously drunk people were dancing. He lightly laughed to himself, starting to bop his head along. Osamu's eyes landed on Suna dancing with some guy.

"Wait a minute," Osamu said, squinting to try to get a closer look. Either Osamu was piss drunk and hallucinating, or Suna was actually dancing with Keiji's friend he saw at the restaurant - you couldn't forget messy bedhead like that. "Fuckin' coincidences."

Then, there he was. Akaashi Keiji. 

It had been two weeks since Osamu had seen him at the restaurant. Osamu had accepted he'd never see the beautiful customer again, _for real this time_ , but there he was, dancing with his friends. He swayed with the music, somehow managing to look a million times hotter.

Osamu's lips curled into a wide smile as Keiji's eyes met his. He lightly laughed, shaking his head. _Coincidences_. 

Osamu turned back to face the bar, grabbing the last drink Hinata had made him. He took a swig, savoring the too sweet drink.

"Are you following me or something?"

Osamu turned to the owner of the familiar voice. He was met with furrowed eyebrows and a flushed Keiji.

"I could ask ya the same thing, 'Kaashi-kun," Osamu chuckled, taking another swig from the drink. "So, are ya followin' me?"

Keiji pursed his lips, sitting on the stool next to Osamu. "Purely coincidence, I promise."

"Me, too," Osamu said. "Never would've thought I'd see a customer _this_ much." 

"It's, uh, it's a bit embarrassing," Keiji said, toying with his fingers. He glanced at Osamu, then quickly averted his gaze. God, he was so cute.

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about," Osamu sincerely said. "I'm not one t'judge. Besides, I got a lotta sex toys, too." 

Osamu turned to see Keiji's wide eyes. He shook his head, covering his face with his hands. "Sorry, ya didn't need t'hear that last part," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm a little buzzed and like t'embarrass myself." 

Keiji _laughed_. It was soft, almost like he didn't want anyone to hear it. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. It was a beautiful sight, one Osamu wanted to see again. 

"I think it's more than a 'little'," Keiji said, clearing his throat. "But so am I."

"Ya hold your liquor pretty well," Osamu said, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Ya look like yer usual serious self."

"You say that as if we see each other all the time," Keiji hummed, resting his arms on the countertop. He pursed his lips as Osamu smirked at him. "Well, those instances were all coincidences."

"At this point, I think it's a sign," Osamu declared, finishing his drink. 

"Felt more like a _punishment_ for me," Keiji sighed, shaking his head. "Not because it's _you_ , but because I actually went through with buying _those things_ , which was embarrassing enough, and then I keep running into the guy who sold them to me. It felt like the Gods were punishing me."

Osamu roared, shaking his head. He laughed for another minute, then two. Once Osamu's laughter died down, he caught his breath turning to face an unamused Keiji. "Trust me," Osamu smiled, "no one would judge ya for yer purchases. They'd be intimidated by such a confident dom."

Keiji's cheeks turned a brighter red. "I'm-I'm not," he shook his head, looking anywhere but at Osamu. "That's not why I…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," Osamu said, giving Keiji a small smile. "Whatever ya do is yer business and ya don't have to explain it to anyone."

" _Hey, hey, hey! 'Kaashi, Kenma and I were looking for you._ "

Osamu jumped in his seat, slightly startled. He turned to the source of the yelling, meeting golden eyes. 

"You're louder than the music, Bokuto-san," Keiji sighed, turning to face his friend. "I've been here talking with…"

Bokuto turned to Osamu, smiling widely. "You're Tsum-tsum's brother!" His smile grew, and Osamu questioned how _Keiji's_ _friend_ knew his brother. 

"Yeah," Osamu smiled politely. "Miya Osamu." 

"Bokuto Koutarou."

"Pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-kun."

"How do you know Miya-san's brother, Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"He's the bartender," Bokuto said matter-of-factly, gesturing to Atsumu at the other end of the bar. "We're _friends_."

"I think being friends with club owners is taking a toll on you. How often are you here to befriend the bartenders, Bokuto-san?"

" _Akaashi_ _!_ " 

Osamu watched as Atsumu prepared more drinks as Hinata conversed with Keiji's other friend - Kenma? Keiji's friend smiled as Hinata talked animatedly. So, _that's_ how Hinata managed to get the job. 

"So, yer friends with, 'Tsumu then?" Osmau asked, facing Bokuto again. "Feel sorry for ya." 

"Tsum-tsum is great," Bokuto smiled, nodding his head. "He's cool, super funny, too!"

Osamu nodded his head, biting back an insult towards his brother. He watched the blush that creeped onto Bokuto's cheeks as Bokuto glanced at Atsumu. _Friends my ass_. 

"Where's Kuroo-san?" Keiji asked, regaining Bokuto's attention. 

"He left in a hurry with the guy he was dancing with," Bokuto shrugged, turning back to see Atsumu. "I'm gonna go order a drink."

Bokuto didn't give Keiji or Osamu the opportunity to say goodbye as he jogged to the other end of the bar. Osamu and Keiji turned to one another, giving each other a knowing look. 

Osamu’s phone vibrated. He unlocked it, reading the message from Suna.

 _Went to get fucked. Say bye to your brother and Hinata for me._

Osamu laughed, shaking his head. "My friend slash coworker is the one who left with yer friend," Osamu said, turning to Keiji. "Saw them dancin' together earlier and my friend just texted me sayin' he left."

"What a small world," Keiji hummed, nodding his head. "And looks like my best friend is in love with your brother."

"Yeah," Osamu nodded his head, stealing a glance of Bokuto and Atsumu laughing together. He caught a glimpse of Hinata handing Keiji's other friend a drink. "And looks like yer other friend is in love with my other friend, the bartender." 

Keiji chuckled, turning to see the pair. "A very small world." 

"Guess that just leaves us," Osamu said, meeting Keiji's green eyes. They were darker, filled with something he couldn't quite make out. Those eyes were addicting. 

Keiji didn't dare look away. "I guess it does."

***

Osamu groaned, turning on his side. He stretched his arm out, trying to grab his pillow, but was met with a hard object. He swore, opening his eyes. He repeatedly blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight pouring into the room.

"What the…" 

Osamu sat up, finding himself on the floor in his living room instead of his comfortable bed. He winced as his head began to throb in pain. Osamu sighed, sitting against the coffee table, questioning why it was covered in empty bottles of alcohol. He massaged his temples, willing his headache to go away. 

Osamu jumped in his spot when he heard shuffling. He slowly stood up, looking around his living room and glancing into the kitchen for the source of the sound. He walked towards his couch, surprised to find a sleeping Keiji on the floor behind his couch. 

"Oh shit," Osamu whispered, covering his face with his hands. He shook his head as memories of last night flooded his mind.

_"The club's gonna close," Osamu slurred over his words, giggles following afterwards. He wrapped an arm around Keiji's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "We won't be able t'drink anymore."_

_"Let's just buy drinks," Keiji suggested, resting his head on Osamu's shoulder. He looked up, meeting Osamu's dark eyes. "And drink at your place."_

_"I love yer thinkin', 'Kaashi-kun," Osamu grinned, jumping from the stool, laughing as Keiji complained about his movements almost making him fall. Osamu extended his hand out, smiling as Keiji took it, interlocking their fingers. "Let's go!"_

Osamu uncovered his face, exhaling. He looked at Keiji, smiling. Keiji's clothes were all wrinkled, his hair was sticking up in random places, and he had dried drool on the corner of his mouth. Overall, he looked like a mess, but he was still so beautiful. It wasn't fair, really, to look so handsome when you look like a mess. 

Osamu shook his head, pushing those thoughts into a small box, sealing the box tightly and pushing it into the corner of his mind. He turned his back to Keiji, looking around the mess in his living room. Empty bottles on the coffee table and floor. Spilled drink puddles on the coffee table. Pieces of popcorn scattered on his couch. His lube?!

_"Tastes like strawberries," Osamu laughed, licking the small drop of lube on his finger. He licked his lips, holding the bottle out to Keiji. "Try it."_

_Keiji laughed, taking the bottle of strawberry flavored lube from Osamu. He poured a line on his index finger, mumbling something Osamu couldn't make out. Keiji poked his tongue out, slowly licking his finger from the bottom to the top. He sucked on the tip of his finger, humming._

_"Fuck," Osamu whispered, questioning why he was getting turned on from_ that _simple gesture._

 _"Maybe_ I _should have gotten flavored lube," Keiji laughed, breaking Osamu's train of thought. He leaned in closer, their faces flushed and inches apart. "Miya-san, why didn't you suggest I get flavored lube instead?"_

Osamu's cheeks flushed at the memory. _Why_ did they think it was such a great idea to keep drinking? 

He grabbed the bottle of lube, deciding it was best to start there. After putting the lube away, Osamu grabbed a bag and a wet rag from his kitchen. He threw the bottles in the bag, holding his breath as he moved in hopes that it'd make him quieter. Osamu swore to himself as he picked up the pieces of popcorn on his couch, then swore at his drunk self for thinking it'd be a _perfect_ night to watch a scary movie and eat popcorn as they did. After discarding all the trash, Osamu wiped down the coffee table. 

After cleaning, Osamu found himself taking a quick shower. Keiji was most likely still passed out, it was early. At least Osamu _thought_ it was still early. Osamu sighed, washing his hair. He just needed to wash it all away. 

By the time Osamu walked back into his living room, freshly showered and dressed in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt, he was met with a conscious Keiji.

"Hey. How ya feelin'?"

"Dirty, embarrassed, like someone hit my head with a hammer a million times."

Osamu laughed, walking into his kitchen. He grabbed asprin and a glass of water. "This should help," Osamu said, entering the living room again. "I can lend ya some clothes so ya can shower."

"Thank you, Miya-san," Keiji said, taking the aspirin and glass of water from Osamu. “I’m sorry about last night. I said a lot of things that you probably never wanted to hear.”

_“And he said our sex was too vanilla,” Keiji pratically yelled, swinging his hand in the air, almost spilling part of his drink. He turned to Osamu, eyebrows arched and waiting for an answer._

_“Fuck your ex,” Osamu yelled, shaking his head. Osamu scooted closer, his knees touching Keiji's as they sat with their legs crossed. Osamu rested his hand on Keiji's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. “There’s nothin’ wrong with ‘vanilla’ sex. If that’s what ya like, then that’s what ya like.”_

_“He was a dick, a_ dickbag _, but he did make a point,” Keiji sighed, taking another sip from the bottle. He tapped his fingers against the bottle, meeting Osamu's eyes. “Our sex life was getting boring, although that was probably because our whole relationship was going down the toilet, you know.”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Osamu nodded, taking the bottle from Keiji and taking a sip. He let his hand fall to the side, barely grazing Keiji's arm as it did. “Makes sense.”_

_“So, that’s why I decided to look into spicying up my sex life,” Keiji matter-of-factly said, nodding his head. He rested his hands on his knees, letting his fingers trace small circles on Osamu's knees._

_“You’ll make a great dom,” Osamu hummed, meeting Keiji’s eyes. Keiji's movements stilled, but then he continued drawing shapes on Osamu's clothed knee. “I know it.”_

_“I was seeing myself more as a sub,” Keiji sighed, throwing his head back to rest on the sofa cushion. “I don’t know...I don't know.”_

_Osamu nodded his head, sitting up on his knees. He leaned over Keiji. "Hey," Osamu whispered, caressing Keiji's cheek. “Whatever makes yer heart sing, yeah?”_

“No need to apologize,” Osamu sincerely said, offering Keiji a smile. “I said and did some pretty embarrassing things last night, too...”

_“And he pulled out, and the cum went flyin’ into my nostrils,” Osamu groaned, throwing popcorn into his mouth. “My fuckin’ nostrils!”_

_Keiji laughed, shaking his head. He leaned against Osamu, holding onto him to balance himself. “Your nostrils?”_

_“Yeah, and I didn’t even get to cum that night,” Osamu sighed. Keiji’s laughs grew louder._

_"That's pretty messed up," Keiji breathed, finally catching his breath. He looked over Osamu's body, letting his eyes rest on Osamu's exposed collar bone. "Not cumming and all."_

_"Yeah," Osamu breathed, licking his lips as Keiji's eyes finally met his. "I really wanted to cum, too."_

“Yeah,” Keiji lightly laughed, shaking his head.

“Let me get ya some clothes so ya can shower,” Osamu said, wanting to steer the conversation away from every embarrassing thing he did last night. “Be right back.”

Osamu walked back to his room, quickly grabbing clothes and a towel for Keiji. He made his way back to the living room, watching as Keiji had his back to him, looking at the framed pictures Osamu had hung up.

“Here ya go,” Osamu softly said, trying not to startle Keiji. He smiled as Keiji turned around to face him, walking closer to him. “The restroom is down this hall, first door on the left.”

“Thank you, Miya-san,” Keiji said, taking the clothes and towel.

Osamu nodded his head. “Anytime.” 

He moved to the side, allowing Keiji to walk past him. Keiji thanked him again, then made his way to the restroom. Osamu decided it would be a good idea to busy himself with making breakfast. 

Osamu walked into the small kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulling out the necessary ingredients, then he opened the pantry. The first thing he saw was his phone.

“Jesus christ,” Osamu groaned, grabbing his phone. It was dead, which was no surprise. He plugged it into the charger and continued prepping the ingredients. Then, he began cooking, entering a world that he lost himself in and enjoyed it.

“I should get going now.”

Osamu jumped, alarmed from being snapped back into reality with one sentence. His eyes fall on Keiji, taking him all in.

Keiji's wet hair stuck to his forehead, small droplets falling from the ends of his hair. Osamu's clothes looked perfect on him, slightly bigger than him, making Osamu's breath catch in his throat. Keiji should not look that good in Osamu's clothes, and this sight of him should not make Osamu want to tear the clothes right off of him.

"Makin' some breakfast," Osamu finally said, continuing his movements. "It's almost done. Will ya join me?"

"I shouldn't overstay my welcome."

"I want ya t'stay."

"I...okay." 

Within fifteen minutes, both men were sitting across from each other, exchanging looks with each other as they smelled the meal before them. Grilled fish. Rice mixed with ikura. Miso soup. They pressed their hands together. _Itadakimasu_.

They ate in silence, only small sounds of pleasures slipping from their mouths. Osamu let his eyes wander to Keiji, watching for any reaction that came from him. A pleased sigh. A smile. Closed eyes.

Osamu always cared for people's reactions when they ate his food; he wanted reassurance in his skills, but this time it was different. Osamu wanted Keiji to be pleased with _him_ , not his food. He wanted reassurance that he wasn't the only one feeling something between Keiji and himself. And the way Keiji was smiling at him with every bite, Osamu was sure he made an impression. 

"Thank you again for breakfast, Miya-san," Keiji said, standing in the doorway. "And I'm sorry again about last night."

Osamu smiled. "No need to apologize," he reassured, nodding his head. "And after last night - drinkin', exchangin' numbers, embarrassin' ourselves - I think it's safe to say we're friends. Ya can call me Osamu y'know or 'Samu, whichever ya prefer."

Osamu noticed the blush that made itself home on Keiji's cheeks. "I feel like I should at least make it up to you somehow." 

"Ya can make me dinner and we'll be even," Osamu joked, a chuckle following afterwards. 

"Dinner it is," Keiji said, causing Osamu to stop breathing. "Until then, 'Samu-san."

Osamu managed to catch his breath once Keiji was out of sight. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Osamu shut the door to his apartment, a wide smile plastered across his face. 

He didn't know exactly _what_ was making him smile. That Keiji wanted to see him again? That Keiji would cook dinner for him? That Keiji called him by his nickname again? Maybe it wasn't a what, but a _who_ , and that who was the one and only Akaashi Keiji. 

***

"What the fuck, 'Samu?"

"What?"

"You're not putting things in the correct place." 

Osamu looked at the aisle in front of him, eyes widening as he saw the bottles of lubes thrown in next to the cock rings. "Ah, sorry," Osamu said, grabbing the bottles of lube and setting them in the basket next to his feet. "Got a lot on my mind."

Suna hummed, nodding his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Havin' dinner with a friend tonight," Osamu sighed, grabbing the basket. He walked into the next aisle, Suna following him. "Guess I'm a little nervous."

"Is this friend Akaashi-san?" Suna asked, a smirk spreading as Osamu turned to him with pink tinted cheeks. Osamu nodded his head in defeat. "Why are you nervous?"

Osamu pursed his lips. _Why_ was he nervous? He and Keiji were friends. They've been texting, even shared three phone calls, consistently since the morning after their drinking. Osamu learned different things about Keiji, finding something new to like about him. 

Maybe Osamu was nervous because it was two weeks since they spent time with each other, although the pair did run into each other during those two weeks. Once at the grocery store, ending in Osamu giving Keiji a recipe. Once at a local bookstore, ending in Keiji recommending Osamu a book. Twice at the coffee shop, ending in Osamu pointing to Keiji's crooked glasses and untucked shirt. Osamu left each encounter with a smile and feeling warm, like if he were embracing the warm sun against his cool skin for the first time. 

Maybe Osamu was nervous because all his thoughts of Keiji led to sexual fantasies, and how was Osamu supposed to look his _friend_ in the eyes after thinking about his dick. 

It was _complicated_. 

"I don't wanna embarrass myself more in front him," Osamu exhaled, scratching the back of his neck. "He's a cool friend y'know."

"A cool friend you like," Suna nodded his head, crossing his arms.

"I don't like, _like_ him," Osamu grumbled, turning away from Suna's prying eyes. "And yer one t'talk. Ya like Bedhead-kun."

"I _do_ like _Kuroo_ ," Suna chuckled. "That's why we're still seeing each other. We actually had lunch with his friend, Bokuto, and 'Tsumu a few days ago. Now, _that_ was a surprise." 

"Can't believe ya went on a double date with my brother," Osamu said, scrunching his nose up. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. " _Gross_." 

"You're just mad you're the only one not getting laid," Suna laughed, shrugging. "Even Hinata is seeing Kuroo's other friend."

"What has my life come to?" Osamu sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I don't deserve to be punished like this."

"Will one of you fuckers come help with taking inventory? Matsukawa is on cashier duty."

Osamu and Suna turned to see Hanamaki in front of them. "I'll help," Osamu said, not giving Suna any time to process the question. He grabbed the basket, pushing it into Suna's chest. "Let's go, Hanamaki." 

Suna rolled his eyes, watching the two walk off. "Asshole!" Osamu turned back, winking at him. 

***

Osamu stood in front of Keiji's door, tapping his foot as he waited for the door to open. He had left his shift at the sex shop at 5pm, got home by 5:30pm, was ready by 6:01pm, got flowers at 6:23pm, and now stood outside of Keiji's apartment at 6:58pm, two minutes early. 

Osamu's heart rang in his ears. He inhaled through his nose, out through his mouth. He told himself to relax, that it was just Keiji.

The door opened, revealing welcoming green eyes, soft black hair, rosy cheeks, and a blinding smile. Osamu almost, _almost_ , slapped himself for thinking there was anything _just_ about Akaashi Keiji. 

"Come in," Keiji said, stepping to the side to allow Osamu in. 

Osamu slipped his shoes off, following Keiji towards his sofa. He looked around Keiji's apartment, taking it all in. Framed pictures and paintings, plants scattered across the window sill and on top of the bookshelf, scented candles.

Osamu faced Keiji, pulling the bouquet of orange and yellow roses from behind his back. "I, uh, got ya flowers."

Keiji quietly gasped, taking the flowers. "Thank you, 'Samu-san," he smiled, closing his eyes as he smelled the flowers. "They're lovely…Dinner's almost ready."

"Smells delicious in here," Osamu grinned.

"I can't promise I made a meal better than you," Keiji said, gesturing for Osamu to follow him into the kitchen. "But I did put a lot more effort into my cooking than I usually do."

Osamu beamed. "All food made with love is great."

They ate in silence again, savoring the food and each other's presence. Their exchanged smiles and glances were anything but quiet. 

"It was delicious," Osamu genuinely said, wiping the corners of his mouth. "Thank you, Akaashi-kun." 

"Thank you, 'Samu-san," Keiji smiled, standing up. He grabbed the dirty dishes, carrying them to the sink. "Let me wash these dishes, then we could watch a movie."

"I'll help ya," Osamu said, standing to his feet. He stood by Keijis side, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll rinse 'em."

"I can't let you," Keiji paused, shaking his head. He turned to face Osamu, taking a small step back. "You don't have to help." 

Osamu took a step forward. "I want to," he reassured, rolling his sleeves up. "Let me help ya, 'Kaashi-kun."

Keiji pursed his lips. "Fine."

Osamu hummed, pleased with himself. They washed the dishes rather quickly, talking about their job - Keiji was approaching a deadline soon, Osamu recently picked up a part time job at a small diner. 

"Any movie requests?" Keiji asked, drying his hands. He passed the paper roll to Osmau, raising an eyebrow.

"'M fine with anything," Osamu answered, taking the paper roll. He dried his hands, then set the roll down. 

Keiji hummed, leading Osamu to the living room. He put on a random movie, some action movie that had a five star rating. Osamu sat on the sofa, then Keiji joined him, close enough for their hands to touch each other. 

It was half an hour into the movie, but Osamu could tell Keiji was restless. Keiji kept shifting in his spot, tapping his fingers, stealing glances of Osamu, and Osamu noticed them all. 

"Everythin' okay?" Osamu asked, no longer caring for the movie. 

“Can I ask you something?” Keiji asked, pausing the movie. 

“Yeah,” Osamu nodded, glancing at Keiji. “Anythin'.”

“Back at the club and when we were drinking…,” Keiji began, shifting to face Osamu. He rested his left arm on the top of the sofa as he kept his right hand on his thigh. "Why did you...why did you think that _I_ was a dom?" 

"I don't know," Osamu answered, shifting to face Keiji, moving a little closer to him in the process. "Or maybe…"

Keiji cocked a brow, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "Maybe?" 

"Maybe I just wanted ya to be one so I could think about you wreckin' me," Osamu said, tilting his head to the side. The words rolled off his tongue easily. "Or maybe because of yer body."

"My body?" Keiji asked, glancing down. 

"Yeah, wanted t'see ya towering over me," Osamu smoothly said, looking Keiji up and down. "And these hands," Osamu added, his fingers slowly tracing over Keiji's hand. "So nice and big, wanted one around my neck while the other is deep inside me."

Osamu smiled as Keiji's cheeks burned a bright red. He continued tracing his fingers along Keiji's hand, enjoying the way Keiji would react with a small gasp. 

"What else?" Keiji quietly asked, licking his lips. Osamu almost didn't catch it. _Almost_. 

Osamu leaned in closer, cupping Keiji's cheek with his left hand while his right hand began trailing up Keiji's forearm. "These lips," Osamu breathed, his thumb brushing against them. "Wanna see them kissin', lickin', bitin' every inch of my body."

"Sounds like you've put some thought into this," Keiji said, his voice breathier than before. He leaned in closer, letting his hand rest on Osamu's knees. "What else have you thought about, 'Samu-san?"

"Are ya gettin' turned on hearin' this, 'Kaashi-kun?" Osamu smirked, only inches away from Keiji's face. "Ya like hearin' what I want ya to do to me? Like how I want ya to _dominate_ me?" 

Osamu licked his lips, glancing at Keiji's lips. He looked back up to meet lustful green eyes. Keiji slowly nodded his head, his eyes glancing between Osamu's eyes and lips. 

Osamu let out a shaky breath, resting both hands on Keiji's thighs. "Can I kiss ya, 'Kaashi-kun?"

Keiji eagerly nodded his head. "Kiss me, 'Samu-san."

That was all it took for Osamu to crash his lips against Keiji's. It was sloppy at first, both men trying to get used to the feeling of their lips pressed against each other. After a few more kisses, they both moved in sync with one another. 

Osamu pulled away, catching his breath. Keiji chased after him, connecting their lips again. One second Osamu was next to Keiji, the next he was straddling Keiji's lap as they kissed. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed, savoring the feeling. Osamu yearned for more with each kiss; he was selfish, wanting more, _needing_ more. He slowly began rocking his hips against Keiji's, amused with the tiny gasps pouring from Keiji's lips.

"Is this okay?" Osamu whispered against Keiji's lips.

Keiji's hands found Osamu's hip. " _Yes_." 

Keiji’s grip on Osamu’s hips tightened as Osamu continued grinding his hips against Keiji’s. Keiji bucked his hips up, helping Osamu move his hips at a steady pace. Keiji loved the way Osamu was moaning into his mouth, loved the way Osamu was desperately holding onto his shirt as if he were trying to ground himself. 

“I think I deserve a reward,” Osamu whispered against Keiji’s lips. He started trailing kisses down Keiji’s jaw, softly biting the skin as he made his way to his neck. “Don’t I, ‘Kaashi-kun?”

A small moan slipped from Keiji’s mouth as Osamu rocked his hips against Keiji’s harder. “Reward?”

Osamu stopped his ministrations on Keiji’s neck. He locked eyes with Keiji, noticing the hues of blue in his eyes. “Wanna suck you off,” Osamu moaned. “Should be my reward for makin’ ya feel good. Don’t ya think so, ‘Kaashi-kun?”

Keiji loosened his grip on Osamu’s hips, letting out a small breath. He’s been on the receiving end of a blowjob several times, it’s not uncharted territory, but the way Osamu’s light touches were setting him on fire as his eyes devoured him, Keiji knew this _would_ be uncharted territory. Keiji was starting to think he was way over his head, falling face first into the deep end, seconds away from drowning in Miya Osamu. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Osamu whispered, cupping Keiji’s cheek. “Do ya trust me?”

That’s what it was all about. Trust. Trusting each other to the point of letting go, to the point of jumping into the deep end together. And Osamu’s eyes were so inviting, Keiji couldn’t resist. He slowly nodded his head. “Yes,” Keiji breathlessly said. 

Osamu kissed Keiji. Slower this time, like if he was afraid of breaking him. But Keiji knew what his true motives were. Osamu wanted to build him up, to let Keiji _want_ to take the lead. And it was _working_. 

Keiji bucked his hips up, slipping his tongue into Osamu’s mouth when Osamu gasped. Keiji wrapped an arm around Osamu’s waist, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. He hesitantly bit Osamu’s bottom lip, groaning as Osamu shivered against him. Keiji bit Osamu’s bottom lip harder, with purpose, feeling himself grow harder as Osamu moaned. 

“Can I - _mmm_ \- can I have my reward now?” Osamu whimpered, holding back a moan as Keiji gripped his hips again. “ _Please_.”

“Yeah,” Keiji smiled. He cupped Osamu’s cheek, brushing his thumb against Osamu’s lips. “Put these pretty lips to use and suck my cock, ‘Samu.”

Osamu eagerly nodded his head. He climbed off of Keiji, sinking down to his knees. Osamu stroked Keiji’s thighs, working his way up to the button. He swiftly unbuttoned Keiji’s pants, dragging them down to his knees. Osamu licked his lips, noticing the wet spot surrounding Keiji’s bulge. He leaned forward, licking up Keiji’s thigh, peppering them with wet kisses. He glanced up to see Keiji watching him. “Like what ya see?”

“I’ll like it better when your lips are around my cock,” Keiji hummed, bringing a hand to caress Osamu’s cheek. “Get on with it, baby.”

Osamu leaned forward again, but was stopped by Keiji's hands. He cocked an eyebrow, watching as Keiji calmed his breathing. "Condom?"

"Got tested last month and I'm clean," Osamu said, his fingers trailing up Keiji's thigh. 

Keiji inhaled. "I'm clean, too."

"Then, I wanna feel yer cock in my mouth," Osamu said, pressing a kiss to Keiji's inner thigh. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Keiji hummed, nodding his head. "It's perfect."

That was all Osamu needed to continue. He leaned forward again, mouthing at Keiji’s bulge. He lightly sucked on the tip, groaning as Keiji let out a low moan. Osamu continued teasing Keiji through his briefs, occasionally glancing towards Keiji to see his reaction. His mouth watered at the sight of Keiji - his thrown back head, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, his rosy cheeks. He was beautiful.

“You won’t get your reward if you keep teasing.”

Keiji’s words went straight to Osamu’s cock. Osamu whimpered, palming himself through his pants. He thought he would cum within seconds if Keiji continued looking at him with those hungry eyes. “I’ll make ya feel so good, ‘Kaashi-kun,” Osamu grinned, bringing both hands up to the waistband of Keiji’s briefs.

Osamu slowly pulled down Keiji’s briefs. He smirked as Keiji’s cock sprang free, a small hiss falling from Keiji’s lips. Osamu stroked Keiji’s cock once, looking up to see Keiji’s burning eyes. He held Keiji’s gaze as he licked the underside of Keiji’s cock. Osamu slowly took Keiji’s tip into his mouth, lightly sucking as his tongue darted out, licking the precum that leaked from Keiji’s slit.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Keiji moaned, gripping the sofa’s cushions. His breathing became ragged as Osamu continued teasing him with his tongue. Keiji wanted more, he _needed_ more. He let go of the sofa cushion, letting his hand find its way to Osamu's dark hair. Keiji lightly tugged on Osamu's hair, bucking his hips as Osamu sucked on the tip of his cock while leisurely stroking the rest. 

Osamu finally, _finally_ , took all of Keiji into his mouth. Keiji tugged on Osamu's hair harder, earning a moan from Osamu. He groaned as Osamu continued moaning around him. Keiji looked down, moaning at the sight of Osamu's lips around his cock. 

"You're - _fuck_ \- you're doing so good," Keiji praised, bringing his other hand to wipe the tears pricking at the corner of Osamu's eyes. "Taking me so good, baby." 

Osamu pulled back, opting to stroke Keiji's cock. He unbuttoned his pants with his other free hand, roughly tugging his pants and briefs down. He reached for his neglected cock, but stopped as Keiji pulled his hair, forcing Osamu to meet his eyes.

"You want to touch yourself?" Keiji asked, tightening his grip on Osamu's hair. Osamu moaned, nodding his head. "Go on then," Keiji said, loosening his grip on Osmau's hair. 

Osamu pulled away, licking his lips. "Will ya fuck my mouth as I do, 'Kaashi-kun?"

"Is that...," Keiji panted, trying his hardest to form a coherent sentence. "Is that really what you want? Want me to fuck your pretty mouth?"

"Yes, fuck my mouth and make me swallow your load," Osamu answered, no room for hesitation. " _Please_." 

Keiji tightened his grip on Osamu's hair. "Then, open up."

Osamu obliged, instantly being rewarded with the tip of Keiji's cock hitting the back of his throat. He began stroking himself, matching the fast pace that Keiji was ramming into him. Osamu could only moan around Keiji's cock, not caring for the tears falling, the lewd noises, his drooling. Keiji was giving him everything he wanted, everything he needed.

" _Fuck, 'Samu_ ," Keiji groaned, watching as Osamu swallowed him whole. "You feel so - _ahh_ \- feel so good around my cock. You look - _holy fuck_ \- you look so good taking what I - _ahh_ \- taking what I give you, love."

Osamu was close. So fucking close. The way Keiji was pulling his hair, fucking into his mouth, praising him, looking at him, had Osamu seeing stars. He was on the edge, needing one more little push. 

" _You going to cum for me, baby?_ "

Osamu's loud moan was muffled by Keiji's cock. He let the waves of pleasure overcome his body, releasing into his hand. 

"Close," Keiji moaned, holding onto Osamu's head as he rocked his hips harder, faster. "So close, 'Samu."

Keiji covered his free hand with his mouth, suppressing his moan as he came in Osmau's mouth. Osamu swallowed every drop, not wanting any to go to waste. He released Keiji's soft cock, softly kissing the tip. "Taste so good, 'Kaashi-kun."

Before Keiji could even process what he just did or question it, Osamu was straddling his hips again. Osamu brought his cum stained hand to his mouth, licking his hand cleaned as he held onto Keiji's gaze. One second Osamu was looking at Keiji, the next he was kissing him, moaning as Keiji slipped his tongue between his lips.

"You taste good, too," Keiji breathed, pulling away from the kiss. He wiped Osamu's tear stained face, kissing Osamu's forehead. "Was that...good for you, too?"

"Better than good," Osamu smiled, resting his forehead against Keiji's. "Yer so fuckin' good."

"We should talk about...where this is going."

"Of course, 'Kaashi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally, i planned for this to be one super long chapter, but i changed my mind at the last minute. so, i have no idea how many chapters this fic will be (but it will be less than ten), maybe five to eight. and i don’t really have a full on plan, so we’re just going with the flow babyyyy. ALSO, i do plan to mention kita and aran later (look, i could NOT picture kita and aran working at a sex shop, too…). 
> 
> p.s. is this a way to push the other rare pair ships agenda? yes, yes it is.


	2. undertaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Osamu pulled away from the kiss, biting back a smile as Keiji tried to reconnect their lips. He started walking toward his bedroom, an article of clothing following with each step he took. Osamu was completely naked, pressing his body against Keiji's. 
>> 
>> "Touch me, 'Kaashi," Osamu whispered, kissing down Keiji's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short chapter…i hope you all enjoy it

"We should be friends with benefits," Osamu nonchalantly said, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "What do ya think, 'Kaashi-kun?"

Keiji's widened eyes and red cheeks gave Osamu his answer. "I think we're in _public_ ," Keiji said, looking around the ice cream shop. Once he made sure no one was listening to them, Keiji turned to Osamu, a small frown on his lips. "I thought we'd talk about that day in private." 

"It's been a week and you've been avoidin' me," Osamu said, pointing a finger at Keiji. "And it's not because my blowjob was bad - I'm quite skilled with givin' head y'know - so I'm thinkin' yer worried about things bein' awkward between us," Osamu continued, gesturing to the empty space between the two. "But nothin' has to be awkward." 

"You'd really want to have casual sex," Keiji began, setting his cup of ice cream down, "with _me_?" 

"Fuck, yeah," Osamu nodded his head. "We fuck and hang out like yer typical friends."

Keiji laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think having casual sex with your friends is a typical friends thing." 

"It can be ours," Osamu winked, licking his spoon clean. He smirked as Keiji's eyes landed on his lips. "I'll teach ya everythin' there is to bein' a good dom."

Keiji leaned against the booth, crossing his arms. He tapped his fingers against his arm, looking anywhere but at Osamu. "Okay," he finally said, turning to Osamu. "I'm willing to give it a try."

"Saturday night works best for me," Osamu hummed, lightly laughing as Keiji's cheeks turned more red. "Sunday is my only day off, and I'd like t'rest after bein' properly fucked." 

"Saturdays work for me, too," Keiji said, coughing to clear his throat. "My place or yours?"

"Mine," Osamu smirked, licking his lips. "We fuck at mine, hang out at yer apartment." 

"I, uh, okay, yeah," Keiji stuttered, twisting the spoon in his ice cream. "Condoms?" 

"'M fine with no condom," Osamu grinned, letting his hand hover over Keiji's. He traced lines along Keiji's hand, looking up at him. "Wanna feel ya fill me up, 'Kaashi-kun."

" _Samu_ ," Keiji murmured, looking around them again. He cleared his throat, clenching his hand. 

"Am I turnin' ya on?" Osamu whispered, leaning forward. His fingers trailed up Keiji's forearm.

Keiji sighed, shaking his head. "If we sleep with other people, then we should use condoms."

"Ya plan on fuckin' someone else, 'Kaashi-kun?" Osamu asked, leaning back into his booth. He was loving everything about Keiji's reactions - wide eyes, open mouth, cheeks that continued flushing. "And here I thought I was special."

"I don't plan to," Keiji quickly said, shaking his head. "But I didn't know if you…"

"I want ya to be the only one fuckin' me," Osamu shrugged. It came off casually, not like someone who really needed to have their brains fucked out by Akaashi Keiji. 

"'Samu," Keiji said, regaining Osamu's attention. "I _need_ you to refrain from making comments like that. Okay?"

Osamu chuckled. " _Yes, sir_." 

The look in Keiji's eyes was dangerous. It made Osamu want to be fucked right there, not caring about who sees. He wanted those eyes to stay on him. Osamu found it hard to focus when Keiji looked at him like that. Before he knew it, they were parting ways with the promise to meet on Saturday. 

***

"Would ya like somethin' to drink?" Osamu asked, pointing to his kitchen. "Or eat?"

Keiji cleared his throat. "No, thank you," he said, his voice was shaky.

Osamu looked over Keiji, letting his eyes scan the white, long sleeve button up he was wearing. It barely outlined Keiji's muscles, like Keiji knew the shirt was enough to tease Osamu with. Osamu wanted to rip that shirt off or see Keiji rip it off. Yeah, definitely see Keiji rip it off.

Osamu's eyes fell on Keiji's hands. They were at Keiji's sides, tapping against his thighs. Osamu then noticed how Keiji kept shifting his weight on each foot - slow enough to seem natural, but done too frequently. 

"We don't have to do this y'know," Osamu said, taking a step closer towards Keiji. His words were enough to make Keiji look him in the eyes again. "I don't want ya to feel pressured into doin' this. If ya don't want to, then that's okay. We can-"

"I want to," Keiji said. His voice was clear, stern even. Keiji took a step closer to Osamu, his hands landing on Osamu's hips. "I'm just…a little nervous."

Osamu smiled, wrapping his arms around Keiji's neck. "I know just the thing to help with nerves," he said, leaning in closer to Keiji. He could feel the warmth from Keiji's face, the quiet breaths coming from Keiji's mouth. Their lips were centimeters apart, but that was still too far. 

Keiji was the one to close the gap between them. His lips were slightly chapped and tasted like mint, and Osamu loved it. Keiji kissed Osamu gently, like if he were afraid of hurting Osamu, just long enough to feel the warmth of skin, but short enough to leave Osamu wanting more.

Osamu deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into Keiji's mouth. Keiji matched his fervor, pressing his lips rougher against Osamu's. The kiss was needy, _desperate_ , like if they were trying to taste each other before being incinerated. 

They both pulled away from the kiss, small laughs filling the room as they caught their breath. Osamu rested his forehead against Keiji's, breathing him in. "Yer really hot, 'Kaashi-kun."

"So are you," Keiji murmured, then pressed his lips against Osamu's. He softly bit Osamu's bottom lip, earning a small moan from Osamu. Keiji's wrapped an arm around Osmau's waist, pressing their bodies against each other. 

Osamu pushed Keiji down to the sofa, not giving him anytime to think as he climbed on top of Keiji, reconnecting their lips. Osamu felt himself growing harder with Keiji's fingers lightly massaging his hips. He let his hands rest on Keiji's chest, feeling Keiji's quickening heartbeat. 

Osamu groaned as Keiji slipped his hands underneath his shirt. His touches were light, filled with hesitation.

"Ya can go rougher," Osamu said, wrapping an arm around Keiji's neck. He rocked his hips against Keiji's thigh, holding back a moan as Keiji gasped at the feeling of Osamu's erection pressed against his leg. "I won't break, 'Kaashi-kun."

Keiji's hands roamed Osamu's chest, his nails pressing into the soft skin. Osamu whimpered, pressing his lips against Keiji's. He moaned into the kiss when Keiji began playing with his nipples. "Feels good, 'Kaashi."

"Your skin is so sensitive, 'Samu," Keiji said, his lips trailing wet kisses up Osamu's jaw. He continued pinching Osamu's nipples as he bit and sucked on the skin below Osamu's ear.

"We should - _ahh_ \- we should," Osamu panted, removing Keiji's glasses and setting them on the coffee table, "take this to the bedroom."

Keiji grabbed Osamu's thighs, standing from the couch. Osamu squealed, _fucking_ _squealed_ , and wrapped his legs around Keiji's waist. Osamu moaned as Keiji pressed him against the wall, sucking on his neck. He tightly gripped Keiji's shirt. "Take this off." 

"Someone's eager," Keiji laughed, setting Osamu down. He discarded his clothes until he was in his briefs. Keiji slowly inhaled as Osamu's eyes lingered on his body.

"Yer so fuckin' hot," Osamu groaned, reconnecting his lips with Keiji's. He let his hands roam over Keiji's body, wanting to ingrain Keiji's warm body into his memory. 

Osamu pulled away from the kiss, biting back a smile as Keiji tried to reconnect their lips. He started walking toward his bedroom, an article of clothing following with each step he took. Osamu was completely naked, pressing his body against Keiji's. 

"Touch me, 'Kaashi," Osamu whispered, kissing down Keiji's neck. 

Keiji obliged, his hands holding onto Osamu's waist. He slowly let them fall to Osamu's ass, giving it a small squeeze. Keiji groaned as Osamu moaned into his neck, making him squeeze Osamu's ass harder.

Osamu moaned, meeting Keiji's eyes. He kissed Keiji once, twice, then pulled away. Osamu grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand, tossing it to his bed. He turned back to Keiji, noticing his fidgeting hands.

"Can't wait 'til yer fuckin' me," Osamu said, walking back towards his bed. "But I need to be prepped first."

Osamu fell against the bed, sighing as his back hit the bed. He popped the bottle of lube open, applying a generous amount to his fingers. "Watch me 'Kaashi-kun," Osamu panted, spreading his legs. "Watch me fill myself up and stretch myself, so ya can do it for me next time. Don't take yer eyes off of me."

Osamu’s breath hitched as he slowly began massaging his rim, teasing himself how he liked it best. He held onto Keiji’s hungry eyes as he eased one finger in. Osamu hissed, letting himself get used to the tight heat. He began pumping himself at a steady pace. It was lewd, the way he was prepping himself as Keiji watched him - as he _made_ Keiji watch him. But it lit a fire in him that only Keiji could tame. 

A breathy moan fell from Osamu’s lips as he continued fingering himself, a sound that went straight to Keiji’s cock, reminding him how painfully hard he was. Keiji licked his lips, taking a step closer to the bed. Keiji held back a groan as Osamu slid another finger in and began scissoring his fingers. Osamu’s moans grew breathier, louder, and Keiji was enchanted by the show before him. 

“You love putting a show on, huh?” The question slipped from Keiji’s mouth before he could stop himself. He crawled onto the bed, towering over Osamu as he rested on his knees. “You love making _me_ watch.”

Osamu moaned in response. His fingers grazed his prostate, making him shut his eyes as he bucked his hips up. Keiji leaned forward, pressing an open mouth kiss to Osamu’s knee. “Look at me, 'Samu,” he said. His enticing voice sent shivers down Osamu’s spine. “Didn’t you want me to watch?”

Osamu opened his eyes, whimpering as Keiji’s lust filled eyes met his. “Use your words,” Keiji said, placing another open mouthed kiss on Osamu's other knee.

“Yes - _ahh_ \- yes, _‘Kaashi_ ,” Osamu moaned. He kept his eyes on Keiji, feeling the fire in his lower stomach burn brighter as Keiji watched him. Osamu whimpered as his fingers hit his prostate dead on again. “Fuck me, ‘Kaashi. Want you - _shit_ \- want ya in me as I cum.”

“Add another finger for me first,” Keiji said, finally looking into Osamu’s eyes again. Osamu nodded his head, obliging without protest. “You’re doing so good, love,” Keiji groaned, reveling in the erotic sounds coming from Osamu. “You look so beautiful fucking yourself on your fingers.”

“Please,” Osamu whimpered, increasing his pace as he continued to brush against his prostate. He closed his eyes, pushing his head into the pillow. He was close to seeing stars with the way Keiji was kissing down his thighs and praising him, but he needed _more_. “Please.”

“What do you need?” Keiji asked, a knowing smile spreading across his lips. Osamu bucked his hips in response. “Use your words, 'Samu.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Osamu whimpered. “Please fuck me, _'Kaashi_.”

Keiji moaned. “On your knees.”

Within seconds, Osamu was removing his fingers and laying on his stomach. He moaned into the mattress as Keiji gripped his hips with one hand and trailed a finger down his back with the other. Keiji’s burning touches were addicting, Osamu wanted to lose himself in the feeling. 

Keiji discarded his briefs, sighing as his cock was freed. He grabbed the lube bottle, squeezing some onto his hand. He quickly grabbed his shaft, moaning from the much needed contact. Keiji jerked himself a few more times before pressing the tip of his head against Osamu’s entrance. 

Osamu instantly jerked back, but was stopped by Keiji’s tight grip on his hips. “So eager,” Keiji smirked. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss between Osamu’s shoulder blades as he pushed through Osamu’s rim. Keiji continued sinking into Osamu, nipping at his shoulder to distract Osamu from the burning sensation. Both men groaned as Keiji finally bottomed out. “You feel so good, baby.”

Osamu moaned, his mind refusing to form a coherent thought. He was in bliss, drowning in being filled up by Keiji. “‘Ka - ‘Kaashi,” he groaned, rocking his hips back. “ _Move_.”

That was all it took. Keiji pulled out, then slammed back into Osamu. His pace increased with each thrust, finding encouragement from Osamu’s cries of pleasure. His free hand reached up to Osamu’s dark locks, tangling his fingers in them. Keiji pulled Osamu up by his hair, the new angle allowing him to hit Osamu’s prostate. 

“Right - _ahh fuck_ \- right there,” Osamu yelled, bringing his hand to touch his neglected cock. 

“You sound so pretty,” Keiji moaned into Osamu’s neck, then sucked on the exposed skin. “Feel so - _ahh_ \- so good around my cock, love.”

Osamu moaned as Keiji continued to relentlessly thrust into him. He stroked his cock faster as Keiji nipped at his ear, his moans filling Osamu’s ears. “Cl-close,” Osamu whimpered, the burning in his stomach begging for release. “Can I - _fuck_ \- can I cum? Please - _ahh_ \- please let me cum, _Keiji_.”

Keiji slammed harder into Osamu. “Cum for me, 'Samu.” 

Osamu yelled Keiji’s name as he came into his hand. He began falling forward, but was caught in time by Keiji. Moans continued to fall from Osamu as Keiji thrusted into him, chasing his own release. Keiji thrusted once, twice. He came undone moaning Osamu’s name. 

Heavy breathing filled the room as they came down from their highs. Osamu was the first to catch his breath, wincing as Keiji slowly pulled out of him. Osamu turned on his stomach, feeling the fire subside as Keiji softly kissed him. He chased after Keiji’s lips as Keiji pulled away from the kiss. 

“Wait right here,” Keiji smiled. He kissed Osamu’s forehead, then pulled away completely. 

Osamu smiled to himself, letting his eyes fall on his bare ceiling. He cringed as he felt cum start to fall from his entrance. Before Osamu could sit up to clean himself, Keiji was hovering over him with a damp washcloth. 

“Let me take care of you,” Keiji softly whispered, kissing the tip of Osamu’s nose. Osamu nodded his head, exhaling a breath of relief. “You were so good for me, baby,” Keiji said, wiping the cum from Osamu’s hand. He carefully cleaned Osamu’s hole, whispering more praises as he kissed Osamu’s thighs. Once he finished, he laid next to Osamu. “Was it...good?"

“Better than good,” Osamu lazily smiled, snuggling his head into Keiji’s neck. “Ya did amazin’.” He hummed as Keiji thanked him, kissing his forehead again. “Stay...stay with me tonight?”

Keiji grabbed the covers, draping both of their bodies. “Okay.”

***

Osamu sighed, stretching his arm out. His hand landed against cold sheets. Osamu opened his eyes, pushing himself to sit up. His eyes landed on a sticky note on his nightstand. 

_Last night was fun, looking forward to next time. Keiji._

Osamu chuckled, crumbling the note. He reached for his phone. Osamu smirked, pulling up Suna's contact. He held the phone to his ear, falling back in bed.

"Guess who finally got laid?" Osamu asked once Suna picked up. "Y'know Akaashi-kun has a lot of potential for bein' a good dom."

" _Akaashi? A dom?_ " 

Osamu furrowed his brows, sitting up again. That was _not_ Suna's voice. "Suna?"

"Suna's got his mouth full," the voice answered. Osamu could _hear_ his smirk. "This is Kuroo, I can relay the message to Rin."

Osamu hung up. He closed his eyes, inhaling, then yelled. He covered his face, shaking his head as if it could get rid of the facts.

Osamu boasted to a stranger about getting laid. _No_. Osamu boasted to _Keiji's friend_ about getting laid. Osamu told Kuroo, who was _most definitely_ getting his dick sucked by Suna, about Keiji being a dom. 

Osamu groaned, getting out of bed. He paced back and forth, questioning which deity he pissed off to deserve this. Or maybe this was his punishment for trying to boast about his sex life like Atsumu. 

Osamu yelped at the sound of his phone ringing. He saw Suna's picture taking up the entire screen. "Not today," Osamu muttered, ignoring the call, then turning his phone off. "Tomorrow's problem." 

***

" _You called him while he was giving head?_ " 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki's loud laughs filled the store. Osamu grunted, crossing his arms. The incident was not something to laugh over for ten minutes.

"Are ya done-"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki continued laughing, egging each other on with jokes. Osamu rolled his eyes, walking to the back room. "Call me when yer done bein' dickbags!"

Osamu scrolled through his phone, debating about messaging Keiji. When he turned his phone on last night, he had only one message from him. 

_You talked to Kuroo-san?_

And Osmau couldn't respond. He didn't know how to. He could apologize, but an apology through a text didn't seem good enough. He could apologize in person, but there was a huge chance Osamu would make an even bigger mess doing that.

"Hey, 'Samu."

Osamu looked towards the entrance. He frowned as Suna smirked at him. "Don't ' _hey, 'Samu_ ' me," he huffed, pointing a finger at Suna. "I made a full of myself because of ya, mister cock breath."

"I apologized," Suna shrugged, sitting across from Osamu. "And _you cockblocked me_." 

Osamu scoffed. "How'd I-"

"Kuroo was so surprised about Akaashi-san being a dom that he wanted to question him about it," Suna flatly said. "Thanks a lot."

Osamu winced, rubbing his temples. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Kuroo is going to make it up to me," Suna snickered. His mischievous eyes said it all, and Osamu did not need the extra details.

"I'm thinkin' about how to apologize to Akaashi-kun," Osamu finally said, "for basically tellin' his friend about his sex life, y'know."

Suna nodded his head, pursing his lips. "Take him lunch?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulder. "You can take the work truck."

"Ya have a bright idea for once," Osamu smirked. He went to his messages, clicking his conversation with Keiji. Osamu's fingers danced across the keyboard, typing up a message and then immediately deleting it. _What_ was the best way to ask Keiji about taking him lunch? 

Osamu was frowning at his phone until he wasn't. He couldn't process Suna taking his phone away from him fast enough to stop him. 

"Holy fuck you were panicking like your brother," Suna said, placing Osamu's phone back in his hand. "There you go."

"Don't compare me to _him_ ," Osamu sneered, shaking his head. He pursed his lips, finally looking down to read the text Suna sent. 

_Can I take ya lunch today so we can talk?_

It was simple, straight to the point. But was it _too_ simple? _Too_ forward? Was this something important enough to stress himself out over? Was he over thinking?

Osamu groaned, throwing his hands in the air. He rested his head on the table, letting his hands flop to his side. "I'm a _mess_." 

"Damn straight," Suna chuckled, leaning back into his seat. He cocked his head to the side, a smirk forming. "So, why are you getting this worked up over a _friend_ , 'Samu?" 

"He's a good lay," Osamu sighed, sitting up, "and a cool friend, so I don't wanna fuck that up, y'know?"

Before Suna could respond, Matsukawa was calling for Osamu and Suna to help out in the front. Both men were slow to their feet, making comments about quitting. As Osamu approached the door, his phone vibrated. He quickly unlocked it to see a message from Keiji.

_Okay. My lunch break is at 12:30. I'll text you the address in a few minutes._

Osamu couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 

***

Osamu tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, blowing raspberries. He glanced at the tray of onigiris then to the building Keiji worked in - a publishing house. Another minute passed until Osamu saw Keiji walking out the building towards the parking lot. Osamu extended his hand out the window, gaining Keiji's attention. 

"This is a nice truck, 'Samu-san," Keiji politely smiled as he opened the door. He slid into the passenger seat, staring at the tray of onigiri between them.

"It's our work truck," Osamu said, gesturing to the boxed packages of sex toys in the backseat. "Sometimes we gotta deliver orders."

"A sex shop that will deliver orders to customers, how generous," Keiji said, glancing at the packages, then to Osamu. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Osamu licked his lips, feeling his palms begin to sweat. He focused on Keiji's glasses, not Keiji's distracting navy blue turtleneck and black slacks, not Keiji's daunting eyes that bore into Osamu, not Keiji's parted lips. All Osamu wanted to do was _look_ at Keiji, but Keiji could strike a man down with one glance, and Osamu was worried at how easily he'd give in to being striked down by Akaashi Keiji. 

Osamu cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize for telling Kuroo-kun about yer sex life," he began, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact. "It was a total accident, not that I'm tryin' t'excuse my mistake," he stuttered, shaking his head and hands. "So I brought ya onigiri to make up for it."

"That's…very sweet of you," Keiji said, shifting in his seat to face Osamu. "Thank you, 'Samu-san," he smiled, reaching for an onigiri. "And don't worry about Kuroo-san, he was only teasing."

Osamu's entire body relaxed. He let out a breath of relief, only for his breath to catch in his throat as Keiji mumbled a _itadakimasu_ , then took a bite of the onigiri. Osamu pursed his lips, watching as Keiji closed his eyes, continuing to chew. Slowly, Keiji's lips curled into a smile - a genuine smile that made his squinting eyes sparkle - and Osamu couldn't stop the wide smile spreading across his lips. 

"This is really delicious, 'Samu-san," Keiji said, holding the onigiri to his face. He took another bite, sighing contentedly. "You should open up a stand or a restaurant. I'd buy these everyday."

Osamu looked away, shaking his head as he smiled. The warmth of Keiji's words spread through his body, and Osamu felt like the sun was blessing his body. "Thank ya, 'Kaashi-kun," he said, once his heart rate was normal and he knew his voice wouldn't be shaky. "I am in the process of tryin' to open up a restaurant."

"That's amazing," Keiji said, half-way done with his onigiri. "How is that going for you?"

"I've been workin' my ass off to save for a deposit and findin' a potential site - that's why I started workin' part time at a diner in the mornin," Osamu sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "And I've been thinkin' 'bout the menu - I've been tryin' different onigiri recipes - and the logo. I've also had t'look into business partnerships I can make for products - so far, I only have one with a friend from high school, Kita-san, he's a farmer and lives with his boyfriend, Aran-kun, another high school friend, and Obaa-san on a farm!" Osamu pursed his lips, realizing he probably said _too_ much. He turned to face Keiji, his eyes falling on the five onigiris on the tray. "Sorry 'bout ramblin'." 

"Don't be," Keiji said, pushing the tray towards Osamu. "I liked hearing about your plans and seeing how passionate you are about them."

Osamu looked at Keiji. His eyes landed on Keiji's smile, then to his squinting eyes. Keiji's real smile was a work of art, and Osamu wanted to spend hours admiring it. " _Thank you_ ," Osamu softly said, surprised with how quiet his voice was.

"Let's finish this delicious food, and then you can tell me more about your future restaurant," Keiji said, grabbing a second onigiri. "I want to hear all about my soon-to-be favorite restaurant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m a firm believer in confident sub osamu and soon-to-be confident top keiji. comments and kudos are appreciated :)))) until the next update (although i don’t know how soon that will be) !!
> 
> p.s. i did want to note that this fic WILL have a happy ending because osaaka deserve the best


	3. over the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “I want to,” Keiji said, leaning closer to Osamu. He rested one hand on Osamu’s thigh while the other caressed Osamu’s cheek. “I want to,” he paused, pressing his lips to Osamu’s jaw, “make you feel good, ‘Samu.” He kissed up Osamu’s jaw, flicking his tongue against Osamu’s earlobe. “I want to…I want to fuck you again.”
>> 
>> Osamu let out a shaky breath, reaching for Keiji’s tie. He wrapped the tie around his fingers, pulling Keiji impossibly closer as he fell back against the couch. He held back a moan as Keiji pressed his thigh against Osamu’s semi. “Be good and fuck me hard, ‘Kaashi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this chapter

Osamu huffed, struggling to open the door to his apartment with his hands full of grocery bags. After a few more times of fumbling with his keys and using the wrong key, he pushed open his door. He threw his keys on the couch as he closed the door with his foot. Osamu removed his shoes, questioning why the lights to his apartment were on.

Osamu dragged his feet across the floor. In hindsight, Osamu should have walked to his kitchen normally because his floor was hard and his groceries were all over the place. “Ah shit,” Osamu groaned, pushing himself to his knees. He looked at the groceries scattered before him and groaned again. 

“Nice goin’, ‘Samu. Ya took quite a fall.”

Osamu jumped to his feet, furrowing his brows. “Fuck off,” he spat, fighting the urge to slap the smirk off of Atsumu. “And what the fuck are ya doin’ in my apartment? Ya better not be stealin’ my food again.”

“‘M not,” Atsumu laughed, shaking his head. Osamu gave him a flat look. “Okay, okay, ya caught me,” Atsumu confessed, holding his hands up. “I was just lookin’ to see if ya had anythin’ cooked that I could take.”

Osamu quirked an eyebrow, gathering his groceries and throwing them back into the bag. “That’s not like you,” he sighed, standing to his feet and making his way to the kitchen. “Ya normally eat here and then deny that yer stealin’ my food as yer stuffin’ yer face.”

“I was just plannin’ to share it with a friend,” Atsumu sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Why not just cook yerself?” Osamu questioned. He rolled his eyes as Atsumu groaned to signal he did not like that idea. Osamu grabbed the groceries from the bag, beginning to put them away, and turned to face Atsumu. “Ya _know_ how to cook. So, what’s the problem?”

Atsumu sighed. “Look,” he sternly said, pointing his finger at Osamu, “I’ll admit that yer a little better than me at cooking - just a _teeny weeny_ bit.” He leaned against the counter, shaking his head. “So, I wanted my friend to eat some good grub.”

Osamu narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms as he took the four strides it took to stand in front of Atsumu. Osamu noticed the deep flush settling on Atsumu’s cheeks. “Yer _gross_ ,” he flatly said, then chortled. “Yer tryin’ to make _me_ cook for _your_ date with _Bokuto-kun_.”

Atsumu scoffed, looking up at his younger brother. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. “It’s _not_ a date,” he finally said. “We’re just _friends_.”

Osamu hummed, turning his back to his brother. “But yer hopin’ for _more_ ,” he argued, opening his fridge. He grabbed the packet of beef he was planning to use for _his_ dinner along with other ingredients - onions, scallions, snow peas, garlic, carrots, and cabbage. He set them down on the counter and turned to see Atsumu resting his head on the counter. 

The only time Atsumu openly showed his feelings for someone was when he was flirting with them in hopes of getting laid, and the only time he talked about a partner was to brag about getting laid. Seeing this side of his brother - someone who was obviously yearning and wearing their heart on their sleeve - was surprising. Osamu knew Atsumu genuinely cared for Bokuto, and he was a great brother - unlike Atsumu. 

“Come on,” Osamu huffed, flicking Atsumu’s head. “I’ll help ya cook.”

Atsumu slowly sat up. “ _Really?_ ” 

“Yes, now hurry up and wash yer hands properly before I change my mind,” Osamu sighed, gathering the rest of his ingredients needed for curry udon, stir fried vegetables, and rice. “And I don’t wanna hear any complainin’.”

Atsumu jumped to his feet, a wide smile spreading across his lips. He rushed to the sink and began washing his hands. Osamu laughed. “Dumbass.”

Once they finished cooking, Atsumu packed his and Bokuto's portions of the food. He beamed with excitement as he made his way to the door, even sincerely thanking Osamu.

"Have fun," Osamu called out as his brother left. He turned his attention back to the mess they made as they cooked - maybe racing to see who could cut ingredients the fastest wasn't a great idea. 

Osamu began cleaning the mess - throwing away the trash, wiping down the counters and stove, washing the dishes. Half an hour later he was looking at the leftovers of the meal, humming. It was too much for _one_ person. He couldn't throw the extra serving away - his family raised him to savor extra food - but he also couldn't eat it all on his own. Osamu's thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. 

He smiled at the message. It was a picture of Keiji's desk covered in manuscripts with one hand in the frame, blurry from scribbling on one of the manuscripts. Keiji wrote a message about being buried in work.

The lightbulb went off in Osamu's head. He typed up a message asking Keiji if he ate yet, then set his phone down. He began packing the food up. His phone buzzed again.

 _Does coffee count?_

Osamu laughed at the message. 

_Not one bit. On my way with real food._

After hitting send, Osamu questioned if he was overstepping. He didn't _ask_ if he could go over and Keiji didn't tell him to. Would Keiji read it as _more_ than a friend being worried for their friend's health? Osamu wasn't even sure _how_ he wanted Keiji to interpret the message. 

Osamu's phone buzzed. He inhaled deeply as he opened the message.

_Thank you, 'Samu-san._

Osamu exhaled, laughing at himself for overthinking about a message. He finished packing the food and left his apartment with a smile too big for his face.

Osamu arrived at Keiji's apartment a quarter past seven. Keiji welcomed him with a thankful smile. They ate on Keiji's sofa, exchanging pleased sighs and shy smiles. 

"Thank you again for the food," Keiji said, bowing his head. "It was better than ordering cheap takeout."

"It's no problem," Osamu shrugged, tapping his fingers against the empty bowl. "I made a lot of food helpin' 'Tsumu cook for his date with Bokuto-kun."

"Ah," Keiji nodded his head. He furrowed his brows, tilting his head a bit to the side. "Bokuto-san didn't mention that he was going on a date with your brother, and he loves to talk about his plans."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a real date," Osamu chuckled, "but that's what I've been callin' it since they're so into each other."

"Bokuto-san _does_ gush about Atsumu-san when we get together with our friends," Keiji said. "It's sickeningly sweet." 

"'M sure it is," Osamu agreed. 

"Would you like to stay to watch a movie?" Keiji asked, standing to his feet. He walked to his kitchen and set their dirty dishes in the sink. 

Osamu's thoughts wandered to the last time he watched a movie at Keiji's apartment. He felt his cheeks heating up at the memory of having Keiji fuck his mouth. Osamu pushed the image of Keiji's cumming face away as Keiji joined him again on the sofa. 

"Yeah," Osamu croaked out, immediately clearing his throat afterwards. He turned to Keiji, praying Keiji didn't know what he was thinking about, but the way Keiji's lips curled into a small smirk told Osamu that Keiji _knew_. "I can stay for a movie."

  
  


***

Osamu bit the inside of his cheeks as he looked at the time - 7:32PM. He and Keiji agreed to meet every Saturday at 7PM or to at least _tell_ one another if they wouldn’t be able to, and Keiji was always punctual - he always showed up for their lunches and hang outs on time. 

Osamu sighed, setting his phone down. There was no point in sexually frustrating himself by thinking about Keiji. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. If he wasn’t going to be getting fucked silly, then he could at least tweak the recipes he’s been working on. Just as Osamu was about to open the fridge to take out some ingredients, he heard a knock at his door.

“Who the fuck…” Osamu mumbled, making his way to the door. He swung it open, surprised to see Keiji. “Akaashi-kun?”

“My apologies for being late,” Keiji said, bowing his head before walking into the apartment as Osamu gestured for him to come in. “My boss called me and other editors last minute for a meeting since we’re approaching the publishing date for our current project, and the meeting ran late, and my phone died so I was unable to inform you. Again, I apologize, ‘Samu-san.”

“It can’t be helped, apology accepted,” Osamu smiled. He licked his lips, looking at Keiji - his black suit jacket was unbuttoned, his white long sleeve shirt framed his chest perfectly, his navy blue tie was loosened. Osamu could only think about Keiji fucking him while wearing the suit, and the thoughts sparked a fire in him. “How did the meeting go?” Osamu asked, sitting on the couch.

Keiji sat next to Osamu, leaving a few inches between them, and shifted to face him. “Exhausting,” he exhaled, running a hand through his hair, “draining, boring. A pain in the ass.”

Osamu pursed his lips, nodding his head. “Y’know if yer too tired, we don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Keiji said, leaning closer to Osamu. He rested one hand on Osamu’s thigh while the other caressed Osamu’s cheek. “I want to,” he paused, pressing his lips to Osamu’s jaw, “make you feel good, ‘Samu.” He kissed up Osamu’s jaw, flicking his tongue against Osamu’s earlobe. “I want to…I want to fuck you again.”

Osamu let out a shaky breath, reaching for Keiji’s tie. He wrapped the tie around his fingers, pulling Keiji impossibly closer as he fell back against the couch. He held back a moan as Keiji pressed his thigh against Osamu’s semi. “Be good and fuck me hard, ‘Kaashi.”

Keiji crashed his lips against Osamu’s. He bit Osamu's bottom lip as a hand travelled under Osmau's shirt. Keiji’s hands were all over Osamu’s bare skin, warming Osamu’s skin with each touch. He toyed with Osamu’s nipples as he moved his knee against Osamu’s hardening cock, enjoying the moans slipping from Osamu’s mouth as they kissed. 

“Bedroom,” Osamu panted as Keiji began trailing kisses down his neck, “ _now_.”

Keiji lightly laughed, standing to his feet after Osamu let go of his tie. He removed his glasses with one hand, setting them on the coffee table, and helped Osamu with the other. 

The short walk to Osamu's bedroom was filled with rough kisses, bodies pressed against the walls, stumbling, discarded clothes.

"Keep yer suit on as ya fuck me," Osamu mumbled into Keiji's neck, his teeth grazing the base of Keiji's neck, as Keiji began to take off his suit jacket. Osamu felt Keiji tense up as he stilled in his movements. He pulled away from Keiji's neck and carressed Keiji's cheek. "I _know_ you'll fuck me _so good_ , Keiji," Osamu reassured, pressing his crotch against Keiji's. "So good that I'll be thinkin' about it for _days_. Do ya want that, Keiji? To fuck me so good I'll only be able think about _you_?" 

Keiji reconnected their lips, walking them to Osamu's bed. "I want that," he groaned, palming Osamu through his briefs, "I need that." 

Osamu moaned as Keiji pushed him down to the bed. He hovered over Osamu kissing him once, then trailing kisses down his body. Each kiss had Osamu inhaling deeply, trying to catch his breath as electricity travelled through his body too fast for him to process. It was almost overwhelming, but he wanted more, he craved drowning in the way Keiji made him feel.

Keiji pulled Osamu’s briefs down, tossing them across the room. He took Osamu into his mouth and blew him like if he were a man on a mission. Osamu’s moans, shaking legs, and thrusting hips encouraged him. He slowed his motions, stroking Osamu’s cock as he sucked on the tip of his head, his teeth lightly grazing the tip. Before Keiji could process what was happening, he was releasing Osamu’s soft cock from his mouth. He wiped the cum from his lips and listened to Osamu breathless apologies.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just cum in yer mouth like that,” Osamu said, resting on his elbows. He licked his lips, glancing at Keiji's obvious bulge. “It was really good, and when ya used yer teeth like _that_ , I lost it. I’m sorry, Akaashi-kun.”

“It’s okay,” Keiji said, licking the cum from the back of his hand. “I liked it,” he added, kissing Osamu’s inner thigh. He slowly travelled up Osamu’s body, leaving a trail of kisses on his way up, giving extra attention to Osamu’s nipples. “Would you still like me to fuck you with my suit on, ‘Samu?”

“Fuck yes,” Osamu panted. He reached over to his nightstand, pulling the lube from the drawer. He handed it to Keiji smirking. “Fuck me good.”

Keiji took the lube and popped it open. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them. He hovered over Osamu, his lips ghosting over Osamu’s as a finger massaged Osamu’s rim. He watched as Osamu closed his eyes in anticipation, making his painfully hard cock jump. 

“Please, Keiji,” Osamu whispered, his hands tightly holding onto Keiji’s jacket. “Touch me, please. Please. _Please, Keiji_.”

Keiji pressed his lips against Osamu’s as he slid a finger into Osamu’s hole. He groaned into the kiss as Osamu clenched around his finger. He thrusted his finger into Osamu’s hole, swallowing Osamu’s moans. When Osamu broke the kiss to moan loudly, Keiji added a second finger. He sucked at Osamu’s collarbone, alternating between thrusting his fingers into Osamu and scissoring them. 

“ _Keiji_ ,” Osamu cried. His body shuddered as Keiji curled his finger in him, brushing against his prostate. His cries of pleasure grew as Keiji continued fucking him with his fingers. “Get in me.”

“I _am_ in you,” Keiji said, a snide smile forming. 

Osamu gasped as Keiji’s fingers hit his prostate again. “Ya know,” he panted, pushing back onto Keiji’s fingers, “what I mean.”

Keiji chuckled. He pulled his fingers out of Osamu, wiping them on the sheets as he stood on his knees. He lowered his suit pants and briefs enough to let his cock out. Just as Keiji was going to grab the lube, Osamu swiftly sat up and took him into his mouth.

Keiji loudly moaned as Osamu swallowed him whole. His fingers ran through Osamu’s hair, tugging it as Osamu bobbed his head on Keiji’s cock. Keiji thrusted into his mouth once, twice. He threw his head back, filthy moans coming from his mouth, as Osamu moaned around his cock.

“Let me fuck you now, love,” Keiji moaned. Osamu pulled away from Keiji’s swollen cock and fell back onto his bed. He spread his legs, watching as Keiji lubed up his cock. Soon enough, Keiji was entering Osamu and fucking him just like he wanted.

“Keiji - _mmm fuck_ \- don’t stop,” Osamu cried, holding Keiji closer to him. He moaned next to Keiji’s ear, unaware of how much it turned Keiji on even more and made him fuck Osamu harder. “ _Yes, yes, yes_.” 

“You feel so fucking good, ‘Samu,” Keiji moaned, pulling all the way out then, slamming back into Osamu. “You sound so - _ahh_ \- so hot moaning for me like that, baby.”

“Keiji,” Osamu whimpered, reaching for his leaking cock. He stroked it once, then Keiji was swatting his hand away. He reached for it again and Keiji swatted his hand away again. “Keiji, please, so - _mmm_ \- so close.”

“No,” Keiji firmly said, thrusting into Osamu harder. “I want you to cum untouched for me, love.”

Osamu shivered, feeling his orgasm building up. He _needed_ to cum. Without even thinking, he stroked his cock. He cried as Keiji pulled out entirely and pushed his hand away. Osamu was trying to catch his breath, watching as Keiji undid his tie.

“To help you resist the temptation,” Keiji said, putting Osamu’s wrists on top of each other, then tying them with his tie. He pressed Osamu’s hands above his head, holding onto his wrists with one hand as he guided his cock to Osamu’s entrance with the other. “Color?”

“Green,” Osamu breathed, thrusting his hips up, trying to relieve some pressure by brushing against Keiji’s clothed body. “Fuck me, Keiji. Please, fill me up.”

With that, Keiji threw one of Osamu’s legs over his shoulder and thrusted into him. The angle allowed him to hit Osamu’s prostate with each thrust and Osamu cried out each time. “ _Fuck, ‘Samu_ ,” Keiji moaned, picking up his pace. “I could watch you like this all day, love.”

Osamu moaned, his orgasm quickly approaching. He was standing on a tightrope, seconds away from falling into the fire that was Akaashi Keiji. Osamu wanted to be burned by Keiji, to be devoured by his hungry eyes, to be bruised by his soft lips. Not only was it a desire, but a necessity. 

“Close,” Osamu managed to say. His eyes met Keiji’s lustful ones, and cried out his name as he came untouched. Keiji didn’t slow down, helping Osamu ride out his orgasm, as he tried to reach his high. 

Osamu moaned, starting to tremble from the overstimulation of Keiji’s thrusts hitting his prostate. “ _Fill me up with your cum, Keiji._ ”

Keiji thrusted once, twice, and came undone on his third. He moaned into Osamu’s mouth as Osamu clenched around him. He pulled away from the kiss, resting his head in Osamu’s neck as he tried to calm his breathing. After another two minutes, he pulled out of Osamu, kissed his temple, and instructed him to wait for him.

Keiji quickly returned with a wet washcloth, and began cleaning Osamu. Osamu sighed contentedly, letting his eyes close. Keiji untied Osamu’s wrists, kissing the red marks his tie left. “Not too much?” Keiji asked, carefully kneading Osamu’s wrists. 

“Was great,” Osamu grinned, opening an eye. He lightly laughed as Keiji quietly sighed in relief. “Ya fucked me so good, ‘Kaashi.”

“Thank you. I really enjoyed it, too,” Keiji said, tapping his fingers against his thighs. “Would you like,” he paused, turning away from Osamu’s curious eyes. “Do you want me to stay?”

“That’d be nice,” Osamu said, sitting up. He tugged at Keiji’s suit jacket. “But ya have to take off yer clothes now.”

Keiji laughed and stripped down to his briefs. He laid next to Osamu, tracing random shapes on his warm skin. Osamu smiled, falling asleep to Keiji’s soft caresses. 

***

Osamu sighed as he looked over his budget for his soon-to-be restaurant. He only met two-thirds of his goal needed to open up shop. The only thing Osamu could do was continue to work more hours and save up as much as possible to meet his budget. Complaining about the work required to open his business was _not_ going to help, but Osamu was only human. 

He groaned and closed his budget documents. Osamu decided it was best to go through his "possible business locations" and check if the renting prices changed or if some were already occupied. This process took almost an hour - one location was rented out, but two of them lowered their renting prices.

Just as Osamu was about to close out everything and shut down his laptop, he noticed an email from Yachi. Osamu opened the email and couldn't stop the smile spreading. It was an email with different designs and logos Yachi had created for Osamu. Osamu chose his favorites and emailed Yachi back, thanking her profusely. 

Satisfied with the work he did, Osamu turned off his laptop. He set the laptop on the coffee tail and rose to his feet. A late night snack was calling his name. Osamu's phone began vibrating as he strolled into his kitchen.

"What do ya want, cockbreath?" Osamu answered. He opened a cabinet, moving ingredients around to see what he had. 

"Let's go to the club," Suna said. Osamu laughed. "Your brother and Hinata have the day off so you won't be getting drunk off of Hinata's drinks."

"I didn't get drunk," Osamu defensively said. His eyes lit up when he found a package of pocky. " _And_ I'm beat."

"Come on, _Obaa-chan_ ," Suna teased. "We haven't all hung out together in _forever_." 

Osamu frowned, setting the package of pocky down. "We all had dinner together on Tuesday," he said, gesturing with his arm even though Suna couldn't see him.

"But drinking tonight will be fun," Suna argued. "It's Friday night and we have tomorrow off because the owners hired cleaners to deep clean the shop. Remember?"

Osamu hummed. He leaned against the cabinets and went over the pros and cons of going out that night - pros: drinking, cons: expensive drinks, Atsumu, hangover, _drunk Atsumu_. 

Suna, knowing exactly what Osamu was doing, groaned. "Come on," he said, pulling Osamu out of his thoughts. "Kuroo is going, and he said Akaashi is going…"

Osamu looked at the unopened package of pocky. He grabbed the package and threw it back into the cabinet. "Fine."

"Great," Suna laughed. "I'm outside your building. We can catch the train in half an hour."

Osamu swore and hung up. He ran to grab his wallet and keys, taking a look at himself in the mirror - black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt were good enough. Osamu turned the lights off as he slipped out of his apartment. 

Suna greeted Osamu with a smirk as he flipped Osamu off. Osamu rolled his eyes and returned the gesture. They began the fifteen minute walk to catch the train, talking about Hinata's drinks. 

An hour later, Osamu sat at an all too familiar bar with his friends, a drink in one hand. He laughed as Hinata told a story of Atsumu spilling a drink everywhere when he saw Bokuto walking over to him. Atsumu groaned, claiming Hinata was _exaggerating_. Osamu and Suna exchanged a knowing look.

“He was practically drooling,” Hinata laughed. He slapped Atsumu’s back, smiling widely at Atsumu then to the rest of their friends. “He was making a fool of himself.”

“Shuddap,” Atsumu huffed, rolling his eyes. “At least I’m not screwin’ the big boss.”

“Hey, I-I, I’m n-not,” Hinata stuttered, pushing Atsumu away from him. He cleared his throat. “ _I'm not._ ”

Osamu and Suna looked at each other again, exchanging another knowing look. They both started laughing as Atsumu and Hinata began to bicker with one another. Hinata called Atsumu a wimp for not telling Bokuto about his feelings. Atsumu countered by calling Hinata a poor bartender. Osamu and Suna took it upon themselves to focus on their drinks and talk about work. 

“Hey, hey hey!”

Osamu questioned how Bokuto could be louder than the music playing in the club. He stood up from his stool and began greeting Keiji’s friends. After greeting Kuroo and Kenma, and having a small conversation with Bokuto - Bokuto gushed about how good the meal Osamu and Atsumu cooked together was - Osamu gravitated towards Keiji.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi-kun,” Osamu grinned. 

“Hello, ‘Samu-san,” Keiji greeted. He gave Osamu a small smile, then turned his attention to the bartender in front of him. He ordered a drink and turned his attention back to Osamu. “I’m surprised you decided to come out on a work night, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“I got the day off tomorrow - the boss is havin’ the shop cleaned,” Osamu shrugged. He rested his chin on his palm, looking at Keiji. “But I wasn’t plannin’ to come.”

Keiji nodded his head. He turned to the bartender placing the drink in front of him, he thanked him and paid for the drink before turning his attention back to Osamu. “What changed your mind?”

Osamu hummed, glancing at their friends talking by the bar. Suna and Kenma were talking to themselves as Atsumu, Bokuto, Hinata, and Kuroo argued over what the best meal was - which made Osamu frown because _all_ food is the best food. He turned back to Keiji, licking his lips as he watched Keiji bring the glass cup to his lips. “Suna said you were coming.”

Keiji began choking on his drink. Osamu’s eyes widened as Keiji tapped his chest as he coughed. He set his own drink back and began patting Keiji’s back. “I’m sorry. You surprised me,” Keiji finally managed to say, his voice a bit croaky. He cleared his throat, took another sip of his drink and turned to Osamu. A small smile spread across his lips.

Osamu returned the smile, letting out a nervous laugh. He looked at his half-empty drink. He shouldn’t have said that. Keiji choking on his drink was enough to let Osamu know that he made a mistake. Osamu mentally swore at himself.

“I’m flattered that you decided to come out tonight because of me.”

Osamu met Keiji’s gaze. “And I like that you’re honest with me, ‘Samu-san,” Keiji added, tapping his fingers against the bar’s countertop. Osamu let his nerves roll off his back when he noticed the light blush across Keiji’s cheeks.

“You’re good company,” Osamu said.

Keiji chuckled. “Thank you. You’re good company, too.”

“‘Kaashi!”

Osamu and Keiji turned to see Bokuto grinning at the pair. Keiji furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“We’re all going to dance! Are you going to join us?” Bokuto was practically bouncing, which made Osamu chuckle.

“‘Tsumu agreed to dance when he’s _sober_?” Osamu asked, looking behind Bokuto to see Atsumu talking with Suna. 

“Nope,” Bokuto enthusiastically answered, clapping his hands together. “But I have a plan. So, you should both join us!”

Bokuto ran to Atsumu and Suna, holding onto each of them as he dragged them to the dancefloor. Osamu covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. Seeing Bokuto force Atsumu into dancing would have been enough, but he was also forcing _Suna_ to dance, and Osamu couldn’t help but lose it. Bokuto stood in the middle of the two, making Atsumu start an _arm wave_.

“Holy fuck,” Osamu yelled, laughter following after. He threw his head back, not caring how obnoxious his laugh was. After a few more minutes, his laughter died out and he turned to see Keiji smiling at him. “Bokuto-kun is amazin’ for that.”

Keiji nodded his head, then turned to his friends. “And there goes Kuroo-san and Hinata-san dragging Kenma-san.”

Osamu turned to see the show before him. He laughed again, shaking his head. He looked at his drink, then to Keiji softly laughing at their friends. He finished the rest of his drink in one drink, closing his eyes from the slight burn in his throat. Osamu stood up and held a hand out to Keiji. “Let’s join ‘em?”

Keiji’s gaze shifted from Osamu’s eyes to his hand. He set his drink down and took Osamu’s hand in his. “Let’s go,” Keiji said, then led them to the dance floor.

All the friends danced together, not caring how awful they were doing. Their loud laughs could be heard over the music. Although they were all dancing together, Osamu couldn’t keep his eyes off Keiji as he danced to the music. Keiji was addicting, and Osamu couldn’t get enough.

As the music changed, becoming more sensual, Osamu let his feet carry him to Keiji. He danced by Keiji, letting his hands slowly move up and down his body as he moved to the beat of the song. Keiji made the first move, taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around Osamu’s neck.

Osamu smirked, removing Keiji’s hands. He held onto one of Keiji’s hands, pulling Keiji closer and turning his back to Keiji. Osamu pressed his back against Keiji's chest as he danced to the music. He guided Keiji's hands to his hips, purposely moving his ass against Keiji's crotch as he swayed his hips. Keiji gasped in Osamu's ear. 

"I didn't peg you for a dancer," Keiji said, his lips brushing against Osamu's earlobes. The sensation sparked goosebumps across Osamu's body.

"I love t'dance," Osamu breathed. Osamu brought his right hand up behind him and held onto the back of Keiji's neck, his left hand held onto Keiji's left hand holding onto his hip. "Are ya enjoyin' this, 'Kaashi?"

Keiji didn't answer. Instead he spun Osamu around, and held onto his waist. Osamu's hands instinctively fell around Keiji's neck, playing with Keiji's hair. "I am enjoying this," Keij said, cocking his head to the side. 

Osamu pushed their bodies impossibly closer, he held back a gasp when Keiji's hands landed above his ass. They danced to the beat of the song, slow and sensual, pushing and pulling against each other. Osamu's breath became heavier, the room became hotter, Keiji's grip tightened. 

" _'Samu_ ," Keiji lowly said, his lips brushing against Osamu's ear. Osamu's breath hitched. "I really want you."

Osamu bit his bottom lip to hold back a groan. Keiji was never this forward in public and it fueled Osamu's hunger. "Should we go back to mine, 'Kaashi?" 

"Wouldn't it be rude to leave our friends?" Keiji asked, meeting Osmau's eyes. He pursed his lips as he looked around to see their friends dancing together. 

Osamu followed Keiji's eyes. He watched as Hinata and Atsumu were attempting to have a dance battle with Bokuto and Kuroo. By the looks of it, all were losing, except for Kenma and Suna recording the four and exchanging a few words. 

Osamu softly grabbed Keiji's chin, directing Keiji's gaze back to himself. "Bathroom?"

Keiji nodded his head. He laced his fingers with Osamu's and began leading them past the bar. "The bathroom upstairs is less busy," Keiji said, looking over his shoulder. 

Osamu could only focus on Keiji's back and the thumping in his heart as they walked. The booming music, strobe lights, drunk people, everything went silent, ceasing to exist, as they walked. There was only Osamu, Keiji, and the desire between the two. That desire was a spark when they first met, but now, now it was a fire set on consuming anything and everything in its way. 

Osamu's thoughts faded as Keiji pulled him into the restroom. Keiji closed the door and pressed Osamu against it, his hands holding onto Osamu's hips as Keiji pressed his erection against Osamu's hip. "You're irresistible, 'Samu," Keiji softly said before meeting Osamu's lips in a desperate kiss.

Osamu slipped his tongue into Keiji's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Keiji. Before Osamu could do more, Keiji was pulling away from the kiss. His glasses were crooked, his face was flushed, and he looked beautiful. 

"Is this okay?" Keiji quietly asked, resting his forehead against Osamu's. He closed his eyes, breathing in Osamu's warmth. "I'm not pushing any boundaries?"

Osamu brought a hand to caress Keiji's cheek. "It's okay," he smiled. To prove his point, he moved one of Keiji's hands to his crotch. "I want this, 'Kaashi."

Keiji roughly kissed Osamu again and began palming Osamu through his jeans. Osamu rocked his hips against Keiji's hand, moaning into the kiss. He pulled Keiji's hair, his back arching off the wall when Keiji bit down on that spot below his ear. 

"Ya really enjoyed the dancin', huh?" Osamu panted as Keiji unbuttoned their pants. He took both of their erect cocks out of their briefs, slowly rubbing his cock against Osamu's. 

"I did," Keiji answered. He brought his hand up to Osamu's mouth, tapping his fingers against Osamu's lips. "Suck."

Osamu parted his lips and took three of Keiji's fingers into his mouth. He let his teeth graze Keiji's fingers as he bobbed his head against Keiji's fingers. Osamu couldn't take his eyes off of Keiji's, his cock leaked precum that began running down his shaft. 

Keiji removed his fingers from Osamu's mouth, replacing them with his lips as he took both of their cock into his hand. They both moaned into the kiss, desperately pushing against each other. Keiji stroked the both of them, coating themselves in their precum and Osamu's spit. 

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu breathed, his head falling against the door. He couldn't suppress his moans as Keiji circled the tip of his cock, then began stroking them faster. "More, Kei - _ji_."

Osamu tugged at Keiji's hair, fucking into Keiji's hand, against Keiji's cock. He didn't know what felt better, Keiji's hand or his cock. Osamu gasped as Keiji increased his pace, whispering praises into his ear, then worked his lips against Osamu's neck. 

Osamu moaned, loud and unashamed. At this point, he didn't care who could hear them, all he wanted was to cum. But Keiji still seemed to care, bringing his free hand to cover Osamu's mouth. "Not too loud, love."

The way Keiji was _looking_ at Osamu as he jerked them both off, quiet moans falling from his lips, and covering Osamu's mouth was enough to push Osamu over the edge. Osamu closed his eyes, body shaking uncontrollably as he came in Keiji's hand. Keiji followed a few seconds later, biting Osamu's shoulder to suppress his moans. 

When they both caught their breaths, they looked at one another and softly laughed. Keiji leaned in, kissing the tip of Osamu's nose. "Let's clean ourselves up and rejoin everyone."

Osamu nodded his head and followed Keiji to the sink. Once they were both presentable - hair fixed, clothes smoothed out, red cheeks gone - they made their way back to their friends. Osamu laughed when he saw Atsumu dancing. "He's terrible."

Keiji chuckled. "He's trying his best."

Osamu only laughed again. His laughter grew once they were standing with their friends again. "Ya really suck, 'Tsumu."

"Fuck off," Atsumu groaned. He held onto Bokuto tighter. "Ya can't do any better than me."

"Like hell I can," Osamu argued, grabbing Keiji's hand. He narrowed his eyes at Atsumu, shaking his head. "But I'm not gonna embarrass myself like ya."

"Here they go again," Suna sighed, leaning into Kuroo. He pulled out his phone, telling Kenma he'd want to record this.

"Oh I wouldn't miss having a chance to embarrass Keiji and Koutarou," Kenma snickered. He let go of Hinata's hand, reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

"Maybe it won't go so bad," Hinata grinned, moving to hug Kenma from behind. He pursed his lips as he watched Osamu and Atsumu force Keiji and Bokuto to dance with them. "At least I hope it doesn't."

Kuroo laughed. "What's the worst that can happen?" 

The worst _did_ happen. Atsumu tripped over his foot, causing himself and Bokuto to fall on the closest people near them. Those people's drinks spilled all over them, leaving Atsumu and Bokuto wet and laughing. Because of the comotion, other people roughly pushed Keiji into Osamu, but Osamu was able to break their fall. 

"Shit," Osamu muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He rolled his eyes as Suna and Kuroo loudly laughed at the mess they made.

"I'm sorry, 'Samu-san," Keiji said, pushing himself off of Osamu. He helped Osamu sit up. "I lost my balance."

"It's not yer fault," Osamu reassured, giving Keiji a smile. "That guy was tryin' to move out of the way and crashed into ya." 

"Are you okay?" Keiji asked. He stood to his feet, extending an arm out to Osamu. "You broke our fall."

"'M okay," Osamu huffed, taking Keiji's arm. He reached for his back pocket. Osamu sighed as his phone refused to turn on and was shattered. "But my phone isn't."

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey, I'm the one who should be apologizin'," Osamu said, squeezing Keiji's shoulder. "I shouldn't have forced ya into competing with me to beat my brother. I'm sorry, Akaashi-kun."

Keiji smiled. "It's fine. I had fun trying to dance tango with you to edm." Keiji glanced at Osmau's broken phone. "But your phone…"

"I have insurance on it," Osamu said, shoving the phone into his pocket. "I can go to the mall and get a new one tomorrow." 

"I can go with you," Keiji said, toying with his fingers. "I've been meaning to get some new shirts."

Osamu widley smiled. "I'd love for ya to go with me." 

"Okay," Keiji nodded his head, his lips curling into a small smile. Osamu's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but he couldn't stop. Akaashi Keiji had that effect on a person. 

"Come on, lovebirds," Kuroo said, wrapping his arms around Osamu and Keiji. "We're taking a break from dancing before someone else declares a _terrible_ dancing competition."

"I think 'Samu-san and I did better than Atsumu-san and Bokuto-san, thank you very much," Keiji sighed, shrugging Kuroo's arms off of him. "Right, 'Samu-san?"

Osamu smiled, because of Akaashi Keiji, for the nth time that night. "Of course, 'Kaashi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had planned to update this sooner, but among us is really addicting (i am a terrible impostor, i feel bad killing people, BUT getting non-impostors voted off + venting is fun lol) and college is a pain ya know. although my life has been a little hectic lately, i hope you are all doing well + taking care of yourselves - remember to drink lots of water and get plenty of sleep!
> 
> also, thank you for 500+ hits!! i’m glad people are reading my contribution to the osaaka nation.
> 
> p.s. osaaka world domination!!!!!


	4. give and take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Osamu whined at the loss of Keiji's touch. His breathing was out of control, like if he just ran five kilometers uphill, but it was all from Keiji edging him. Osamu wanted more, needed more. Keiji ignited a euphoric state in Osamu that made Osamu want to submerge in it. 
>> 
>> Keiji hovered over Osamu, his face inches away from Osamu. He smiled before softly kissing Osamu. "You're doing so good, 'Samu," Keiji hummed as he pulled away from the kiss. "You look so beautiful like this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this chapter listening to a sexy songs playlist, then switched to my lovey dovey playlist, then back to my sexy songs playlist, and it shows.

Osamu jolted in his bed as screams erupted from his neighbor's next door. He groaned, covering his face with his pillow. Maybe this was karma for being so loud during sex, not that his neighbor complained but they did give Osamu a _look_ when they ran into each other in the building. The yelling grew louder - who knew they were a sports fan - and Osamu fought the need to bang on the thin walls. 

Once their yelling died down, Osamu threw his pillow to the side again. His thoughts drifted to last night - taking too many shots with Kuroo, telling Bokuto embarrassing stories about Atsumu, giving Kenma his recipe for apple pie, forcing Suna to dance again, Keiji jacking them both off in the restroom. Osamu sighed, thinking of the last memory. 

Osamu realized his mistake of reminiscing on _that_ memory as he felt himself starting to get hard. He glanced at the window, trying to guess what time it was - it had to be before noon. Osamu threw his blankets off and slid his briefs and sweats down. He knew he should have enough time to masturbate and cum before Keiji would arrive.

Osamu gripped the base of his cock, sighing from the touch. He began stroking himself to full hardness, his chest rising and falling quicker. Osamu rubbed his slit with his thumb, coaxing his cock with his precum. His thoughts wandered to Keiji again, his cock instantly twitching in his hand. Osamu began to increase his pace as he stroked himself. His breaths became more ragged and small moans slipped from his lips. 

Osamu stilled as he heard a knock. He calmed his breathing and released his cock as he listened. There was another knock, louder and longer this time. Osamu pulled up his briefs and sweats, and jumped to his feet. He exited his room, not caring to throw on a shirt, and rushed to his front door.

Osamu opened the door. "Akaashi-kun," he greeted. His eyes travelled over Keiji's body - black jeans, a pastel yellow crew neck, and a black coat. "Ya look nice."

"Thank you, 'Samu-san," Keiji smiled, fixing his glasses. "You look like you just woke up."

"Ah, yeah, yes, I just did," Osamu stammered. He stepped to the side, allowing Keiji to come in. "Make yerself at home, I'm just gonna get ready really quick."

Keiji lightly laughed, nodding his head. He sat down on Osamu's sofa, scrolling through his phone. Osamu rushed to his room, changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt, grabbed his wallet and broken phone, then rushed to his restroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and fixed his hair. Osamu huffed as he walked into the living room. "Ready to go?"

Keiji looked up from his phone and gave him a small smile. He stood up, pocketing his phone and nodded his head. "Would you like to get breakfast first?" Keiji asked, cocking a brow. "I know a good ramen place two blocks from here. My treat." 

"I'd really like that," Osamu grinned, his stomach growling as proof. Keiji chuckled and led them out of Osamu's apartment. The elevator ride was quiet, not awkward, but comforting.

"It's still a bit fresh out," Osamu commented as they exited the building. "It'll probably be warmer by the afternoon."

"It is only ten in the morning," Keiji nodded. "Although once we're more into June, I'm sure it'll be hotter all day and night." 

Osamu sighed, nodding his head in agreement. The walk to the ramen shop was filled with recounting stories of the night before, but neither of the pair brought up the restroom incident. Instead, Keiji teased Osamu about his drunk dancing with Hinata. Osamu teased Keiji about his drunken rant of onigiris not being appreciated enough. 

Half an hour later, the pair were seated in a booth from across each other, slurping their ramen. Osamu couldn't help but stare at Keiji's lips and think about how he'd want them wrapped around something else. He tore his gaze away as he felt his jeans tighten - not being able to cum before Keiji arrived at his apartment and staring at Keiji's lips was _not_ helping Osamu. 

"What do you think of the ramen?" Keiji asked, pulling Osamu out of his lewd thoughts. "Do they get your approval?"

Osamu glanced at his half-eaten plate. _When_ did he eat so much? Keiji was one hell of a distraction. "Yeah, it's delicious," Osamu said, a smile spreading across his lips as Keiji looked pleased. "Thank you for bringing me here. Nothin' beats eatin' some good grub with someone ya like."

Keiji giggled, looking down at his plate then back to Osamu. "You're right."

***

Osamu was able to get his new phone without much fanfare. The only problem was that he lost all his contacts - thankfully he regularly uploaded his pictures to his laptops, losing embarrassing pictures of Atsumu was unacceptable. Since the only number he had memorized was his mom’s, he added her contact first, then messaged her explaining the whole situation and for her to send family members numbers. Osamu then proceeded to download his social media apps, log into his accounts, and send his new number to his friends with a brief explanation. Lastly, Osamu added Keiji’s number, and even took a picture of Keiji as they walked to set as the contact picture.

“Yer now the first picture in my new phone,” Osamu teased, showing Keiji the picture. “It’s nice. Don’t ya think so?”

Keiji gave him a flat look. “It’s blurry.”

“Hey,” Osamu defensively said, looking at the pic. “Ya didn’t wanna stop and pose for the picture. I had to do my best.”

“I’m not posing for a picture in the middle of the mall,” Keiji chuckled, shaking his head. “Now, come on. We’re close to the store I wanted to go to.”

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” Osamu said, not missing how Keiji’s eyes widened for a second and his tongue poking out to lick his lips. Osamu smirked as they continued walking together. 

By the time they were in the store, Osamu was beginning to regret teasing Keiji. Every time Keiji passed by Osamu, to look at the clothing he claimed, he would let his hand linger on Osamu’s waist, dangerously close to his ass, and would even press his chest against Osamu’s back. With each touch, Osamu found himself becoming more willing to have Keiji fuck him in the middle of the store.

“I think I’ll try these on,” Keiji said, holding up different shirts by their hangers. “Would you come with me, ‘Samu-san? I’d like an unbiased opinion on how they look.”

“Ya think I’ll give an unbiased opinion?” Osamu asked, obviously questioning how he, _Mr. Please Let Me Cum, Keiji_ , could give an _unbiased_ opinion about Keiji’s appearance. 

“I don’t think our _activities_ will hinder your thoughts,” Keiji smirked. He licked his lips, cocking his head to the side. “So, will you _come with me_ , ‘Samu-san?”

“Yes,” Osamu said. He cleared his throat and followed Keiji back to the dressing room.

He stood outside the door, waiting for Keiji to try on a shirt. It was torture knowing that Keiji was a meter away from him, undressing, and Osamu couldn’t run his hands down his chest. He couldn’t see Keiji’s lustful eyes as he kissed down his body and-

“What do you think, ‘Samu-san?”

Osamu blinked, shaking his head. His eyes scanned over Keiji’s chest, noticing how the tight shirt outlined Keiji’s muscles. “It looks nice,” Osamu said, his eyes lingering on Keiji’s arms. “The color really brings out yer eyes.”

Keiji laughed. He sighed, bringing his hands to the buttons. Keiji smirked as Osamu followed his movements as he began to unbutton the shirt. He got half-way done with unbuttoning the shirt before he returned to the dressing room, closing the door behind him. “Let me try on the next one,” he said, holding back a laugh as Osamu swore to himself.

With each shirt Keiji tried on, he took a step closer to Osamu, teasing him with his eyes. Keiji would run his hand down his chest before starting to unbutton the shirt. He’d let Osamu’s eyes eat him alive as he’d slowly take the shirt off, then retreat to the dressing room alone. “Just one more,” Keiji called out.

Osamu hummed, nodding his head. Just one more time. He could do that. He could _not_ think about Keiji fucking him senseless. He could _not_ think about Keiji moaning in his ear as he praised him. He could _not_ think about Keiji’s hooded eyes drinking in the sight of him. He could definitely do that.

“This is the last one,” Keiji said, opening the dressing room door. A simple black long sleeve button up that just so happened to fit tight and practically begged to be ripped off of Keiji. All of Osamu’s logical thoughts were thrown out the window as he looked over Keiji’s chest. “What do you think, ‘Samu-san?”

Osamu pushed Keiji back into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. He pushed Keiji against the wall. " _Keiji_ ," Osamu breathed. He wrapped his arms around Keiji's neck. Osamu pressed his body against Keiji's, smirking as Keiji gasped from Osamu's hard cock pressing against his crotch. "I think I really _need you_ right now."

"'Samu," Keiji said, his hands gripping Osamu's hips. "We're in a dressing room." 

Osamu's eyes widened. He _knew_ they were in a public place, but he was so damn horny that he was thinking with the wrong head and all logic was set aside. "I," Osamu shook his head, pulling his hands away from Keiji, "I'm sorry. I don't-"

"So, we'll just have to be quiet," Keiji interrupted, a hand sliding to palm Osamu through his pants. Osamu bit his lip, throwing his head back. "Can you do that for me?" Keiji asked, leaning forward to kiss Osamu's neck. "Will you do that for me, love?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Osamu eagerly nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Keiji's neck again, meeting Keiji in a hungry kiss. Osamu moaned into the kiss as Keiji slipped his hand into his briefs and jerked him once. " _'Kaashi_." 

Keiji turned them around, pushing Osamu against the wall. He pulled away from the kiss, lightly chuckling as Osamu chased after his lips. Keiji pecked Osamu as he removed his hand from Osamu's underwear. He lowered himself to his knees, looking up at Osamu as he began pulling his pants and briefs down. "If you're too loud I'll have to stop," he said, grabbing the base of Osamu's cock. "Be nice and quiet for me, 'Samu."

Osamu whimpered, nodding his head. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Keiji licked the underside of his cock. Osamu moaned into his hand as Keiji swallowed him whole, thankful Keiji wasn't going to tease him. He clenched his free hand at his side. 

Keiji noticed Osamu's hesitation. He slowly pulled away from Osmau's hard cock, looking up at him. "You can fuck my mouth, 'Samu," he said, directing Osamu's free hand to his hair. "Fuck my mouth, baby."

Osamu moaned into his hand. He pulled at Keiji's hair as he pushed his cock back into Keiji's hot mouth. He suppressed his moans as he thrusted into Keiji's mouth. "So good," Osamu whispered, his legs beginning to tremble. " _Keiji, please_." 

Keiji moaned around Osamu's cock, pushing him closer to the edge. Osamu tried to calm his breathing as the tip of his cock continued to hit the back of Keiji's throat. " _Keiji_ ," he moaned. "Gonna cum," he said, causing Keiji to suck him even harder. "Keiji. Keiji. Keiji, I'm cum-"

Osamu covered his mouth with his hand as he came into Keiji's mouth. He shook as Keiji continued to suck on his cock, kneading his thighs. Keiji pulled off of Osmau's cocking, licking his lips. He stood to his feet and pressed his lips against Osamu's. 

Osamu moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Keiji's tongue. "Will ya fuck me in the car next?" He mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss.

Keiji laughed, resting his forehead against Osamu's. "How about I fuck you at your apartment?" He asked. "You can be as loud as you want there." 

" _Yes_ ," Osamu sighed. He pulled up his underwear and pants, biting back a smile as Keiji fixed his hair. "Don't forget about buyin' or returnin' the shirt."

"I'm going to buy it," Keiji said. He swiftly took off the shirt, fixed it on the hanger, and then put his shirt back on. "Although everytime I see it now, I'll think about blowing you in a dressing room."

Osamu chuckled. "Next time I'll blow _you_." 

“Next time,” Keiji lightly laughed, and Osamu questioned how a laugh could make him feel warm.

Osamu followed Keiji out of the dressing room and to the cashier. Keiji bought the shirt, along with the others he previously tried on. Osamu offered to help Keiji carry his bags as they exited the store together. Keiji handed him a bag, thanking him. 

"Do you mind if we stop by the bookstore before we leave, 'Samu-san?" Keiji asked, turning to glance at Osamu. "I want to see if they have a copy of a poetry book a coworker recommended."

"Not at all," Osamu grinned. "Lead the way, 'Kaashi-kun."

Keiji smiled, nodding his head. Osamu listened to Keiji's explanation about the poetry book - _salt._ by Nayyirah Waheed. He could only smile as Keiji's eyes lit up as he spoke, his excitement pouring out of him. In this moment, Keiji was breathtaking like the night sky on a clear day, covered in bright stars, but Keiji was still shining brighter than any star. 

"But if they don't have it here, then I'll have to try to find it online," Keiji concluded, a small pout on his lips. He pursed his lips as they approached the entrance. 

"Here's to hopin' they have it," Osamu said as they walked into the bookstore.

Keiji led them to the poetry section - two aisles worth of poetry books. Osamu searched one aisle, repeating the book's name and author, as Keiji searched the other one. Osamu clicked his tongue when he reached the end of his aisle, no poetry book. He turned to the next aisle just in time to see Keiji finding the correct book and pulling it out.

"And it's the last copy here," Keiji said, holding the poetry book up as he walked to Osamu. "Lucky us."

"I called ahead and told the manager to have a copy on deck for ya," Osamu nonchalantly said, shrugging. His smirk completely fell as Keiji laughed. It was loud, the loudest he's ever heard it, and melodious. Osamu could hear Keiji's non-restrained laugh all day.

"I appreciate it, 'Samu-san," Keiji said, his laughter finally dying down. He smiled at Osamu, completely unaware of how it made Osamu feel like he won the lottery. "Thank you very much." 

Osamu nodded his head, turning away and hoping Keiji couldn't see the deep blush on Osamu's cheeks. "Are there, uh, an-any other," Osamu cleared his throat, mentally swearing at himself. "Are there any other books you'd like to get? Or do you have any recommendations for me?"

"I have lots of recommendations," Keiji huffed, running a hand through his hair. He let out a breathy chuckle and turned to Osamu. "Narrowing it down is proving to be difficult."

Osamu hummed. "What about yer favorite book?"

"I think," Keiji paused, a smile forming, "I'm quite fond of _The Book Thief_." 

" _The Book Thief_ it is," Osamu nodded. "Why's it yer favorite?"

"It's beautifully tragic," Keiji smiled. "I think it does a good job showing how people can be resilient, overcoming impossible obstacles," he continued, taking Osamu's hand in his to lead him down the aisles to find the book. "I also really like the narrator - I think they add an interesting perspective."

"I'll make sure to read it and take notes of my favorite parts," Osamu said as they stopped at the end of an aisle. Keiji grabbed the book, smiling widely as he handed it to Osamu. "Thank you, 'Kaashi."

Osamu's fingers grazed against Keiji's as he took the book. He could only watch in awe as Keiji blushed and turned away. Was Keiji always this mesmerising? Always this warm? 

Keiji cleared his throat. "They have cookbooks here, too. Would you like to see those?"

Osamu pushed away his thoughts of Keiji, ignoring how dangerous they were. He held his hand out to Keiji. "Lead the way."

Keiji interlaced their fingers and Osamu tried to ignore the warmth spreading throughout his body. Keiji looked over his shoulder, then gave Osamu's hand a small squeeze. He laughed as Osamu gasped, then coughed to hide his embarrassment. 

"Here we are," Keiji said, letting go of Osamu's hand and gesturing to the cookbooks. He grabbed a Korean cookbook and skimmed through the pages. "There are a lot of recipes."

Osamu nodded, reading over the different cuisines - Chinese, French, Indian, Italian, Mexican, and more. Osamu took his time, grabbing one at a time and looking over the recipes. He took note of recipes he'd want to try, the ones he'd tweak, the ones that would leave his kitchen a disaster. 

"You pout when you're lost in thought," Keiji said, bumping his shoulder against Osamu's. "It's quite endearing."

"Ya sure know how t'make a guy feel special," Osamu chuckled, glancing at Keiji, then back to the Italian cookbook in his hand. "This one seems the most promisin' and fun," Osamu declared, closing the book. "I'm gonna buy it, too."

"Can I tell you a secret, 'Samu-san?" Keiji asked, setting the cookbook he was looking at down. He turned to Osamu, a light blush on his cheeks.

"You can tell me anythin'," Osamu nodded, giving Keiji his undivided attention. 

"I'm not really the biggest fan of cooking," he sheeply said, tapping his fingers against his poetry book. "If I'm honest, I try to avoid it at all costs."

Osamu furrowed his brows, his head tilting to the side. "But ya cooked for me before."

Keiji's tapping fingers moved to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah," he breathed, meeting Osamu's eyes. "I thought you deserved a home cooked meal, so I," he paused, looking down, then back to Osamu, "so I tried my best for you."

  
  


***

Osamu tapped his fingers against his copy of _The Book Thief_. It had been three weeks since he bought it and he finally managed to finish it - he'd read it during breaks, before bed, and when he needed a distraction from his overwhelming business plans. Each time he read, he found himself marking a quote he liked, a scene he thought was interesting, and parts he thought Keiji liked. Osamu found himself losing himself in the story, like he would when he'd cook, and understood why Keiji was fond of books. 

Osamu wanted to talk about the book with Keiji tonight, but that wasn't the plan for tonight. The only words that would captivate him tonight would be Keiji's breathless ones. Talking about the book could wait.

Osamu's stomach fluttered as he heard a knock on his door. He jumped to his feet, smoothing down his shirt - even though it'd be ripped off him soon - and walked to the front door. He licked his lips as he met Keiji's dark eyes.

"I brought something for tonight," Keiji said, holding up a black box. He walked into the apartment as Osamu stepped aside. "Can I place this on your bed, 'Samu-san?"

"Of course," Osamu said, his voice dripping in excitement. "Are we gettin' straight to business, 'Kaashi-kun?"

Keiji set the box down on Osamu's coffee table. He grabbed Osamu's hand, pulling him close enough that their chests were touching. Keiji eagerly kissed Osamu, slipping his tongue into Osamu's mouth. His hands moved to grab Osamu's ass, giving it a squeeze which left Osamu gasping into Keiji's mouth. "Sorry for being so forward today," Keiji said against Osamu's lips. "I've been thinking about this all day today and can't wait anymore." 

Osamu wrapped his arms around Keiji's neck, pressing his crotch against Keiji's. "Me, too," he mumbled before kissing Keiji again. "Bedroom?"

Keiji kissed the corner of Osamu's mouth. "Bedroom." He grabbed the box with one hand as Osamu held onto his other hand and led them to the bedroom. 

Keiji set the box down on Osamu's nightstand. He was then being pushed down to the bed and straddled. Osamu removed Keiji's glasses, placing them on his nightstand, then turned back to the sight before him. " _'_ _Kaashi_ ," Osamu whispered before reconnecting their lips.

Osamu sighed into the kiss as Keiji gripped his waist, softly massaging the skin. He used one hand to balance himself as the other held Keiji's jaw. Osamu began grinding against Keiji, small moans coming out of both of them from the friction. Keiji's hands fell to Osamu's thighs, he gripped them tighter, then flipped them.

Osamu chuckled as his back landed against the mattress. "So strong, 'Kaashi," he said, running his hands down Keiji's arms.

"Says the one who carries multiple bags of rice like they weigh nothing," Keiji mumbled, leaning down. His lips attached to Osamu's neck, marking the warm skin. "Do you ever think about holding me down with your strong arms, 'Samu? Ever think about fucking me?" 

Osamu hissed as Keiji bit down his neck harder. "Sometimes," Osamu whispered, his hands trailing under Keiji's shirt. "But I mainly think about you fucking me."

Keiji hummed, pulling away from sucking at Osamu's collarbone. His face was inches away from Osamu's. "Do you want to fuck me, 'Samu?" He asked, licking his lips. "Because I can't stop thinking about riding you." 

Osamu moaned, nodding his head. "Yes, yes, yes," he said, gripping Keiji's hips. "Please ride me, Keiji."

Keiji pecked Osamu's lips. He swiftly stood up, smirking as Osamu sat up and rested on his elbows. His hair was messy and his breathing was ragged. "Strip and sit against the headboard."

Osamu was quick to discard his clothing, almost tripping over his pants from his rushed movements. He sat against the headboard, lazily stroking his cock to full hardness as Keiji opened the black box. He pulled out a condom and bottle of lube, and set them down by Osamu. He glanced at Osamu's hand around his cock and shook his head. "Did I say you could touch yourself, 'Samu?"

Osamu's hand froze. Keiji's stern voice and narrowed eyes made his cock twitch in his hand. Osamu shook his head, letting go of his cock. Keiji smirked, his hand reaching out to caress Osamu's cheek. "Good boy."

Osamu swallowed. He watched as Keiji stripped as if he were performing a show. Keiji crawled onto the bed and straddled Osamu's thighs. "No touching," Keiji said, reaching for the bottle of lube. He poured lube on his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. "Keep your eyes on me, baby."

Osamu's eyes followed Keiji's hands, one went to grab Osamu's shoulder for balance as the other went to his entrance. Osamu's hands grabbed a fistful of sheets as Keiji moaned, throwing his head back, when he began to prep himself. Osamu used all his will power to _not_ touch Keiji, but it was proving to be the hardest thing he's ever done in his twenty-four years of life. 

" _'Samu_ ," Keiji moaned, rocking against his fingers. His eyes met Osamu's, and Osamu thought he'd cum from the sight. "Do you want to - _ahh_ \- do you want to touch yourself?" 

"Yes," Osamu groaned, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. "Please let me touch myself. Please, Keiji."

Keiji moaned. " _No_." 

Osamu whined. He bucked his hips up to find some type of friction, but was rewarded with nothing. His chest rose and fell quicker, his body burning red as Keiji looked at him as he fucked himself with his fingers. "Put the condom on," Keiji instructed, pulling his finger out of himself. He wiped his hand on the sheets, handing the condom to Osamu. 

Osamu took the condom from Keiji, ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto himself, biting his lip to suppress a moan. There was only one thought running through his mind - _Keiji was going to ride him_. 

"You're so good for me, love," Keiji said, lubing up Osamu's cock. He leaned forward, deeply kissing Osamu. "I think you deserve a reward."

Osamu chased after his lips. " _Please_." 

"Touch me, 'Samu," Keiji lowly said, positioning himself over Osamu's cock. "You can touch me, baby."

Osamu's hands immediately went to grip Keiji's hips. Keiji rested his forehead against Osamu, breathing him in as he sunk down onto him. Both men moaned loudly. 

"Fuck, Keiji," Osamu muttered, holding onto Keiji's hips tighter. "So tight, so good."

Keiji kissed Osamu, sucking on his bottom lip. "You feel so good in me, 'Samu," Keiji sighed, draping an arm over Osamu's neck. "Filling me up so nice."

"Please, Keiji," Osmau breathed, fighting the urge to thrust up into Keiji. His clouded mind melted into the pleasure of Keiji clenching around him. It was too much, but not enough. "Please, please, please."

"So pretty," Keiji said, his voice laced with awe. He lifted himself completely off of Osamu, then slammed back down onto his cock. Osamu cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back against the headboard, not caring that his head was starting to sting.

"Be careful, baby," Keiji cooed, kissing up Osamu's neck as he continued to repeat his previous motions. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Don't - _ahh_ \- don't care," Osamu panted, wrapping an arm around Keiji's waist. "Feel so good around me, Keiji. _So good, Keiji._ " 

"You can't cum until after I do," Keiji said, moving his hips against Osamu's faster. "Okay?"

"M'kay," Osamu whimpered, nodding his head. He moaned as Keiji used his free hand to toy with Osamu's nipples. 

"Such a good boy," Keiji purred, his moans becoming louder as Osamu's cock brushed against his prostate. "Fuck into me, 'Samu. Make me cum, love."

Osamu's arm around Keiji tightened as he began to thrust into Keiji, his other hand gripping Keiji's ass. He couldn't tell whose moans were louder, but they filled the entire room. 

"Fuck, 'Samu," Keiji cried out, moving in sync with Osamu's thrust. He brought his free hand to his neglected cock and began roughly stroking himself. "Just - _mmm_ \- just like that, baby. Making me feel so good." 

Osamu's mind was too hazy to form a coherent sentence. He chanted Keiji's name over and over, his movements increasing speed as Keiji's erotic moans encouraged him. "Close, 'Samu," Keiji moaned, then pressed his lips against Osamu's. 

Osamu didn't slow his movements, hastily kissing Keiji. When devouring Keiji's mouth proved to be difficult as Keiji rode him like there was no tomorrow, Osamu moved to suck and bite Keiji's collarbone. He focused on Keiji's moans, not his own orgasm that was dangerously approaching. " _Keiji_." 

Osamu's voice was a warning and a pleading that pushed Keiji over the edge. He cried out as he came into his hand, resting his head against Osamu's. Small moans slipped from Keiji's mouth as Osamu helped him ride out his orgasm.

"Kei- _Keiji, please_ ," Osamu begged, his legs beginning to shake as he continued thrusting into Keiji. "Need t'cum. _Please_." 

Keiji's heavy breathing became even again. "Not yet," he murmured, then lifted himself off of Osamu's reddening cock entirely. He straddled Osamu's thighs again, kissing away Osamu's pleas. 

Keiji pulled away from the kiss, replacing his lips with his cum covered hand. Osamu didn't need a demand. He licked the cum off of Keiji's hand, then sucked on Keiji's finger. "Such a good boy," Keiji praised, pulling his fingers out of Osamu's mouth. "You'll get to cum soon," he added, crawling off of Osamu. Keiji took the condom off of Osamu's hard cock, licking his lips as Osamu leaked more precum. "Lie down for me, baby."

Osamu obliged. He panted as Keiji traced his hot skin, the touch leaving him aching for more. Osamu pressed his head against the pillow as Keiji spread his legs, occupying the space between them.

"You look so pretty like this," Keiji said, grabbing the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount to his fingers, his eyes never leaving Osmau's. "So desperate to cum."

Osamu groaned as Keiji thrusted two fingers into him. He clenched around Keiji's fingers, reaching to grip the bed sheets as Keiji began moving his fingers at a steady pace. Keiji pressed kisses against Osamu's knee, whispering praises into Osamu's skin. "Tell me when you're close, love."

Osamu's body shuddered as Keiji inserted a third finger. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as Keiji curled his fingers in Osamu, brushing against his prostate. The heat in Osmau's lower stomach returned and Osamu's vision was blurring. "Gonna c- _cum_." 

Keiji pulled his fingers out of Osamu, pleased with the protests leaving Osamu's mouth. "Not yet, baby," Keiji said, then pressed a kiss to Osamu's thigh. "Not until I tell you to cum, 'Samu."

"Needa cum," Osamu groaned, his hips instinctively bucking up. 

Keiji smiled, holding Osamu's hips down. He leaned forward, sucking at Osamu's hip. He bit down hard, then licked the mark. Keiji moved to repeat his actions on Osamu's other hip, purposely avoiding Osamu's swollen cock. "You're doing so well, baby," Keiji said, his hand hovering over Osamu's cock. "You'll cum when I tell you to."

Osamu closed his eyes as Keiji took his cock into his hands, his moans going straight to Keiji's hardening cock. He could only moan as Keiji's strokes increased and his thumb gave extra attention to the tip of Osamu's cock. Osamu inhaled sharply and held his breath, not wanting to cum without permission. Osamu would have normally felt embarrassed with how quick Keiji brought him to the edge again, but all he could think about was the pleasure travelling throughout his body. " _Keiji._ " 

Keiji knew Osamu was warning him. He would have known even without Osamu telling him. Keiji had memorized Osamu's telling signs that Osamu was seconds away from reaching his orgasm - gasps for air, clenching fists, trembling legs. 

Osamu whined at the loss of Keiji's touch. His breathing was out of control, like if he just ran five kilometers uphill, but it was all from Keiji edging him. Osamu wanted more, needed more. Keiji ignited a euphoric state in Osamu that made Osamu want to submerge in it. 

Keiji hovered over Osamu, his face inches away from Osamu. He smiled before softly kissing Osamu. "You're doing so good, 'Samu," Keiji hummed as he pulled away from the kiss. "You look so beautiful like this." 

Osamu whimpered as Keiji kissed down his jaw, biting and sucking, not hard enough to leave a mark, as he trailed to his collar bone. He wrapped his arms around Keiji's neck, bringing his body closer to him. Osamu moaned when Keiji's cock rubbed against his. He continued to bridge his hips, chasing for the blissful friction against Keiji's cock. 

Keiji smirked into Osamu's collarbone. He lifted his head, then his whole body and stood against the bed. "What's your color, baby?"

"Green," Osamu all but moaned.

Keiji nodded his head and turned his attention back to the black box. He pulled out a dildo and silk restraints, softly laughing as Osamu's eyes widened. "Ready?" Keiji asked, setting the dildo down and grabbing Osamu's wrist.

"Yesyesyes," Osamu breathed, nodding his head. " _Please, Keiji_." 

Keiji grabbed both of Osamu's wrists, putting them on top of each other as he secured Osmau's wrists. He then tied the other end to the bed frame. Keiji hummed, trailing a finger down Osamu's arms. "So strong, 'Samu."

Osamu sighed as Keiji restrained each ankle to the ends of the bed. His breath hitched as Keiji sat between his legs, lubing up the dildo. "Color?"

"Green," Osamu panted, tugging at his restraints. "Touch me, 'Kaashi. Please touch me."

Osamu gasped as Keiji inserted the dildo in one go. The heat in his lower stomach returned as Keiji continued to fuck him with the dildo. Osamu was a moaning mess, crying out Keiji's name as he tugged at his restraints. 

"Please let me cum," Osamu groaned, the familiar knot in his stomach growing too fast. "Please, Keiji. So close. _Please_." 

Keiji hovered over Osamu's cock, glancing up at Osamu. " _No_." 

Keiji sucked at Osamu's tip, still fucking the dildo into Osamu. He licked at Osamu's slit, then let his teeth graze the tip of Osamu's cock. Keiji took Osamu further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder. 

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu yelled, bucking his hips up. His whole body trembled, at the brink of cumming. Osamu cried out, shaking his head and begging to cum when Keiji pulled away from him and removed the dildo. Tears pricked at the corner of Osamu's eyes, then began to fall. "Please, Keiji. Wanna cum."

Keiji lubed up his neglected cock and lined himself up with Osamu's entrance. He thrusted into Osamu in one fluid motion. Keiji kissed up Osamu's jaw, then met Osamu's lips in a hungry kiss. He slowly began thrusting into Osamu, both men moaning into the kiss. 

"So - _fuck 'Samu_ \- so good for me," Keiji moaned, increasing his pace. Osamu begged for release, gasping as Keiji began to stroke his cock. "Are you ready to cum, love?"

Osamu nodded his head, meeting Keiji's eyes. He tugged at his restraints as Keiji began hitting his prostate with each thrust. " _Keiji. Keiji. Keiji_." 

"Cum for me, 'Samu." 

Osamu cried out. His body shook uncontrollably, his vision turned white, his heartbeat rang in his ears. His orgasm threw him into a bliss that lasted an eternity where only he and Keiji existed. " _Keiji_." 

Keiji followed right after, biting Osamu's shoulder as he filled Osamu up. He rested his head in the crook of Osamu's neck, trying to catch his breath. After another minute, Keiji lifted his head, mirroring Osamu's smile. He leaned in, softly kissing Osamu. They kissed for a few minutes, perfectly content with the tender kisses.

Keiji pulled away from the kiss, then slowly pulled out of Osamu. He moved quickly to release Osamu from the restraints, kissing Osamu's wrists and praising him. "Wait right here," Keiji whispered, pressing a kiss to Osamu's temple. 

Osamu lazily nodded his head, too tired to care about the cum dripping out of him and the cum drying on his chest. He closed his eyes, a warmth spreading throughout his body that left him floating. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Osamu opened his eyes to see Keiji entering the room, a glass of water in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other. With three strides, Keiji was by Osamu's side and cleaned the cum and lube off of him. He kissed Osamu's forehead, handing him the glass of water.

"Feel good," Osamu sighed, then took a huge gulp of water. He set the glass down, settling into bed and pulling Keiji down with him. 

"Was it good?" Keiji asked, loosely wrapping an arm around Osamu.

Osamu smiled into Keiji's neck. "Better than good." He smiled again when Keiji kissed the top of his head. 

"I finished the book," Osamu finally said, hoping Keiji hadn't fallen asleep yet. "It was really good - I can see why you're fond of it. I really liked Death. Wanna talk about it more tomorrow with ya."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Keiji quietly said, his grip on Osamu tightening. He kissed Osamu's forehead again. " _Thank you_ , 'Samu."

Osamu smiled, falling asleep to the sound of Keiji's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> methinks keiji and osamu deserve a soft, love story with NO angst (i'm really tired of seeing twitter threads of bokuto and suna being used as angst plot devices in osaaka - they all deserve better than that). and i say a soft love story as if they're not fucking every chapter, whooops. but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter + are all doing well! also, i headcanon osaaka as switches, so i wanted to throw in power bottom keiji and sub top osamu. comments and kudos are appreciated:))))
> 
> side note: i've been in rarepair hell (OSAAKA, atsuhina, bokuatsu, kuroaka, sakuaka, sakuatsu, ushisaku, atsukita, kenhina, tsukkikage, kenaka, atsuoi, atsuiwa, bokuiwa, atsusuna, bokuro, oisuga, oikuro, etc.) and i'm loving every second of it. they're all so fun and make me happy. 
> 
> side note no.2: i think there’s something very sweet about recommending a book to someone and that person actually reading the book ya know
> 
> p.s. remember to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest, you deserve to feel good.


	5. affection burns red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Keiji massaged Osmau's hips, keeping them pressed against the bed so Osamu wouldn't squirm as much. He licked the last of the whip cream off, his tongue making small circles on Osamu's inner thigh as he looked at Osamu. " _You taste so good, Osamu._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osamu whore.

Keiji fucking Osamu every Saturday became part of Osamu's weekly routine. In the mornings he'd work at the diner, by noon he was at the sex shop, and on Saturday night Keiji had Osamu forgetting every word but his name. Although on some nights, when they both had free time and couldn't resist one another, they found themselves entangled in each other's bodies.

But their relationship wasn't purely sexual. On nights where Osamu cooked too much food for one person he would find himself sharing his dinner with Keiji on his sofa, exchanging childhood and work stories. On some Sunday afternoons Osamu found himself accompanying Keiji as he ran errands, which would end in them getting ice cream or visiting Keiji's favorite bookstore and Keiji reading his favorite poems to Osamu. Osamu found himself enjoying spending time with Keiji more and more, looking forward to their non-sex related hang outs. 

Osamu's routine was established, but it was being disrupted for the _third week_ in a row. Osamu and Keiji were both too busy to even see each other. Keiji was swamped with manuscripts and Osamu was taking extra shifts at the diner and using free time to go over his business plan with partnerships he made, and visit some possible locations for _Miya's Onigiri_ \- he coined the name with Atsumu's help, but he'd never admit that to Atsumu. Saying he was sexually frustrated would be an understatement. 

Osamu sighed, turning on his side again. He was painfully hard, trying to ignore many things - his erection that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to will it away, that he and Keiji haven't had sex in three weeks, that he chose to take an extra shift in the morning at the diner. But his head had plans of its own, filling Osamu's mind with thoughts of Keiji fucking him in the kitchen with a hand pressed against his throat. 

Osamu reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the half empty bottle of lube. He made a mental note of needing to buy more. Osamu laid on his back, trailing his finger up and down his chest at a gradual pace. He circled one of his nipples, feeling his cock twitch as he pinched his nipple.

Osamu thought of Keiji's long fingers - the way they dragged across Osamu's skin, teasing him with slow and light touches. He thought about Keiji jerking him off, the way Keiji would suck on the tip of his cock as he slowly stroked the rest of Osamu's cock. 

Osamu poured the lube on his hand, taking his briefs off with the other. He grabbed his cock, beginning to stroke himself. He let his mind wander to Keiji's voice - his demands, his praises, his moans. Osamu wanted to hear Keiji's voice, he _needed_ to.

Osamu reached for his phone. He went to contacts and called Keiji, pressing the phone to his ear as he waited for an answer.

" _Hello?_ " 

"'Kaashi-kun," Osamu breathed, gripping the base of his cock. "I'm not disturbin' ya?"

"No, I was just putting my work away," Keiji said. Osamu could head the sound of paper shuffling over the line. "Are you okay, 'Samu-san? It's late."

"Yeah," Osamu answered, a little too fast and a little too breathy. He stroked himself once, holding back a moan. "I couldn't sleep and thought it'd be best t'talk to someone until I did." 

"And you chose to call me?" Keiji asked. From his tone, Osamu knew Keiji was smiling and fighting back a blush. 

"Yeah, I like yer voice," Osamu said, continuing to stroke himself. "And I figured you'd be awake workin' late."

Keiji laughed. "Yeah, work has been a real pain in the ass…it's kept me really busy."

"Tell me 'bout it," Osamu sighed, trying to calm his breathing. "But how is work goin' for ya? I wanna hear all about it."

"Are you sure?" Keiji asked, softly laughing. "It's quite boring."

"'M positive," Osamu said.

"Well," Keiji sighed, "the writer I'm working with right now is, for want of a better word, a _mess_ …"

Osamu listened to Keiji rant about the writer trying to change the storyline to his book every chapter and not meeting deadlines. He'd groan in frustration, not knowing how much it was turning Osamu on. Osamu continued to stroke himself faster, getting closer and closer just from Keiji's voice. Before he could stop it, a small moan was coming from his lips.

Keiji went quiet, leaving Osamu trying to calm his breathing.

" _'Samu_ ," Keiji breathed, making Osmau's cock twitch in his hands. "Are you touching yourself?" 

Osamu moaned in response, knowing he couldn't hide it anymore. "Yeah," he panted, thrusting into his hand faster. "I couldn't - _ahh_ \- stop thinkin' about ya."

"Shit, 'Samu," Keiji sighed. 

"'M so - _mmm_ \- so close, 'Kaashi," Osamu panted. He closed his eyes, shaky breaths falling from his lips as his orgasm was approaching. 

"You sound so hot, baby," Keiji groaned. Osamu could hear shuffling, which sounded just like Keiji undressing himself, and he could only moan at the thought of Keiji touching himself to him. "Have you missed me so much that you needed to hear my voice to get off?"

"Yes," Osamu cried, his hips raised from the bed. He circled the tip of his cock a few times and then continued stroking himself. "I've missed ya so much," he gasped. " _Wish you were here with me_." 

"I'd start kissing every inch of your body, savoring every bit of your taste," Keiji moaned, his moans pushing Osamu closer to the edge. "Once you were nice and hard for me, I'd take you into my mouth."

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu groaned. "I'm going to-"

"Don't cum yet," Keiji breathed. Osamu could hear the squelching noises from Keiji jerking himself off. "Not until I tell you to. Slow down your movements, love."

Osamu whimpered. He listened to Keiji's demands and began stroking himself painfully slow. "Tell me more, Keiji."

"I'd start eating you out next, baby. You always - _mmm fuck_ \- make such pretty noises for me when I'm fucking you with my tongue. I'd go nice and slow, tease you until you're crying for more."

Osamu tried to stroke himself slowly, but Keiji's breathy words and quiet moans had him increasing his pace. " _Mo-more_." 

"I'd start touching your cock as you're riding my face, desperately - _ahh 'Samu_ \- trying to cum from my tongue in you. You always looks so good on top of me like that, 'Samu, crying out my name - _fuck_ \- so loud that your neighboors start banging on the walls."

Tears pricked at the corner of Osamu's eyes as he desperately tried to hold off his orgasm. " _Kei-Keiji_." 

"Once you came like that, I'd have to fuck you against the wall again - fuck you hard and roughly, just how you like it, love. I'd have you - _ahhh_ \- begging to cum again. Do you want to cum for me? Are you ready to cum, 'Samu?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Osamu cried, roughly stroking himself. "Please. Let me cum, Keiji, please. Need t'cum so bad, Keiji. Please. _Please_." 

"Cum for me, love."

Osamu's body curled in on himself, then released as he came. His loud moans filled his quiet apartment. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, as his chest rose and fell. 

" _Mmmm, 'Samu_ ," Keiji cried out, his heavy breathing following his moans. Osamu wiped his cum off his stomach as he listened to Keiji coming down from his orgasm.

"This was a nice call," Keiji finally said. 

Osamu laughed, holding the phone to his ear again. "I agree."

"Work should slow down by the end of this week," Keiji hummed. "We can go back to our routine soon."

Osamu licked his lips. "Lookin' forward to it, 'Kaashi. Now, tell me 'bout yer day again."

***

Osamu hummed along to the song playing on the radio as he kneaded the dough. Normally, he'd be losing himself in his cooking world, forgetting the existence of everyone else. But that was proving to be difficult with the warm atmosphere in the kitchen. 

"Are these okay, 'Samu-san?"

Osamu turned to his left, glancing at Keiji's cut up pieces of raw chicken breast. "A little smaller," Osamu said, looking up at Keiji. "Ya want them to be bite-sized pieces." 

Keiji nodded his head, his face etched with how serious he was taking his task. Osamu couldn't help but smile at the man beside him. "There ya go," Osamu encouraged as he continued to knead the dough. "You're quite a chef 'Kaashi-kun."

"I've been practicing," Keiji quietly said, almost as if he didn't want Osamu to hear. "The recipes you gave me were very detailed and helpful. But I'm still waiting on-"

"There's no way I'm giving you my onigiri recipes," Osamu chuckled, reaching for the plastic wrap. He carefully wrapped the dough, then turned to Keiji, biting back a smile when he noticed Keiji was slightly pouting. "I can't lose my soon-to-be-customer."

"You could never lose me," Keiji said, scooping the last pieces he cut into a bowl. Osamu _couldn't_ ignore the warmth in his chest that spread throughout his entire body, covering his cheeks and the tip of his ears in a blush. He shyly looked away when Keiji turned to smile at him - seeing _that_ smile, Keiji's real smile that made his eyes sparkle, would have been too much for Osamu's gentle heart. "What's the next step, 'Samu-san?"

"We cook the chicken as we let the dough rest," Osamu said, patting the wrapped dough on the counter. "Then, we'll make our noodles with the dough and cook 'em, and then we'll make our sauce."

Osamu was never one to enjoy cooking with people - they could never match Osamu and always made too many mistakes - but Osamu found himself enjoying Keiji's slow, hesitant pace and his small giggle when he made a mistake. Even with Keiji's steady movements and slip ups, the pair worked effortlessly together, knowing what the other wanted to do before being asked. They danced around one another like if they cooked every meal together.

Osamu prided himself in many things - knowing his way around the kitchen, knowing how to cheer up Atsumu when he was down, knowing the best day to go to the fish market to get the best products, knowing how to smooth talk himself into a business deal - but dealing with his own feelings was not one of them. He could no longer ignore the electricity rushing through his body when Keiji touched him, or the butterflies in his stomach when Keiji smiled at him. There was no ignoring the pure content he felt with Keiji's arms around his waist, chin resting on Osamu's shoulder as Osamu stirred the chicken alfredo together.

"I've never cooked an Italian dish before," Keiji absentmindedly said. 

"How many other firsts will I take from ya, 'Kaashi-kun?" Osamu chuckled, continuing to stir the food. "I've taken Korean, Indian, and French from ya already." 

Keiji softly laughed. "You can take them all, 'Samu," he softly said. "Cooking with you is fun."

'Samu. Samu. Sa - mu. Not 'Samu-san. _Samu_.

"I, uh, ye-yeah, of course, 'Kasshi," Osamu stammered, nodding his head. _Get it together, Osamu_. 

"It smells delicious," Keiji sighed, pulling away from Osamu. He walked to the cupboards, grabbing two plates and two wine glasses. "Red or white?"

"Red for tonight," Osamu answered, turning the stove off. He took the plates from Keiji, serving their food as Keiji served the wine. They ate in silence, reveling in each other's presence and the meal they made together. 

Cooking together, talking about their day, watching tv shows together, reading together, doing their own work, not even needing to talk to one another as they spend time together. It was domestic, and Osamu wanted more of this with Keiji. He wanted to come home after a long day at work to Keiji and cook with him. Osamu couldn't pinpoint when their relationship became more than just friends with benefits, but neither of them spoke about it - after all, ignorance is bliss. 

After dinner and multiple glasses of wine, Osamu was sitting across from Keiji on the living room floor. They ditched the wine glasses, opting to pass the bottle back and forth.

"Your birthday is two and a half weeks away," Keiji abruptly said, then took a sip from the wine bottle. "Is there something specific you'd like for your birthday?"

Osamu pondered over the question. What did he want? Need? _Miya's Onigiris_ was close to opening up - he had all his partnerships needed, the menu and designs were finalized, the only thing that was left was choosing the location, but that wasn't something Keiji could give him. He recently bought a new kitchen knife set, so that was out of the list. None of his clothes was ripped or worn out yet.

The only thing Osamu wanted was to know where his relationship with Keiji now stood. Did he want to be in an actual relationship with Keiji or was the sex so mind blowingly good that he was reading too much into their relationship? Did Keiji feel the same? Osamu wanted to know the answers to these questions, but he didn't _need_ to know them. 

"There's nothin' I really want," Osamu finally answered, taking the wine bottle from Keiji. "I got everythin' I could need already."

Keiji frowned - pouting mouth and scrunched together eyebrows - and Osamu wanted to kiss that frown away. Instead he took another sip of wine, not wanting to entertain any dangerous thoughts. The pair continued drinking, becoming drunk before they even knew it.

"What're ya scared of, 'Kaashi?" Osamu slurred over his words, then giggled a bit. "What keeps ya up at night?"

"Eels," Keiji answered, a fit of laughter between the two following after. "They're so _hideous_." 

Their laughter filled Osamu's apartment. They fell back onto the floor, then laughed more until their cheeks and stomachs were hurting. Once their laughter died down, they stayed lying there together, finally feeling the effects of the wine.

"I think I'm actually scared of settling," Keiji breathed, glancing at Osamu then back to the ceiling. "I'm scared I'll wake up one day and feel like I've completely _settled_ for everything instead of trying for more or hoping for more. I don't want to be forty-six and realize that I've made so many mistakes in my life."

Osamu looked at Keiji, taking in Keiji's sad eyes. He took Keiji's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm scared of failin'," he said, turning to look at the ceiling. "I'm terrified that _Miya's Onigiris_ will be a complete failure and all my hard work, and dreams will have all been for nothin'. But I refuse to let fear hold me back. I think I'm more scared of doin' _nothing_ than _failing_." 

"Fear really sucks," Keiji sighed, pushing himself to sit up. "But it's inevitable and you're right - we shouldn't let it hold us back."

"I'm always right," Osamu proudly declared, trying to sit up, but hit his head instead. Keiji laughed, helping Osamu sit up as Osamu swore.

"Not always," Keiji teased, nudging Osamu with his shoulder. "Not when you're sick like a dog and don't want to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Osamu huffed, shaking his head. He then turned to Keiji's, eyes wide and mouth hung open. "What do ya think happens when we die?"

"I...don't know," Keiji said, resting his head on Osamu's shoulder. "But whatever happens, I hope it's beautiful."

"I think we come back," Osamu grinned, eagerly nodding his head. "We're a new person with a new life and new memories, new everythin'."

Keiji softly laughed, lifting his head up. Osamu noticed the blush covering his cheeks, which was bound to happen from how much they were drinking, and his welcoming eyes. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life, 'Samu," Keiji said, a shy smile on his lips.

Osamu felt drunk on Keiji and his words, _not_ the wine. It gave him some courage. "I'd hope so," Osamu smiled, "I'd want to know you in every life, Keiji."

The pair spent the rest of their drunken state trying to answer questions about the universe, and yet, the questions and answers were about each other. 

***

Osamu gasped, trying to catch his breath. He watched as Keiji clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval. He was still trying to recover from his orgasm as Keiji tightened his hold on Osamu's cock. "Did I give you permission to cum, 'Samu?"

"No," Osamu breathlessly said. He groaned as Keiji continued to stroke his cock, spreading his cum.

"Looks like I'll have to do something about it," Keiji said. He grabbed Osamu's t-shirt from the floor and wiped the cum off his hand and Osamu's body. 

Osamu licked his lips in anticipation as Keiji grabbed a silk blindfold from the black box. "Color?" Keiji asked, caressing Osamu's cheek.

"Green," Osamu answered, etching Keiji's wolfish grin to memory. He exhaled as Keiji put the blindfold on him.

"I'm going to restrain you next," Keiji said. "I want you sitting against the headboard."

Osamu nodded his head. With Keiji's help, he was soon sitting against the headboard. His heart raced with excitement for what was to come as Keiji restrained him.

"How are the restraints?" Keiji asked. His lips lightly brushed against Osamu's wrists, right below the silk restraints. The soft touch sent a shiver through Osamu's body.

"They're good," Osamu sighed, resting his head against the headboard. He licked his lips, waiting for what Keiji would do next. 

A small gasp left Osamu's lips as he felt cool leather connecting with his upper thigh. Osamu inhaled as he felt the leather crop pressed against the spot he was spanked on, then slowly trailed down his thigh.

"You look so pretty like this, 'Samu," Keiji said. He sounded close, most likely standing by one of the side's of the bed. Keiji dragged the leather crop down Osamu's right leg, then brought it back up slower, landing another hit on Osamu's upper thigh. "Do you know why I'm punishing you, 'Samu?"

Osamu whimpered, biting his bottom lip. He gasped as the leather crop brushed against his hard cock, then connected with his left upper thigh. "Answer the question," Keiji said, trailing the leather crop down Osamu's left leg.

"For - _ah_ -," another hit, "cumming without your permission, 'Kaashi." 

Keiji clicked his tongue. He slid the leather crop against Osamu's chest and stomach, landing a hit on Osamu's right hip bone. "Address me correctly," Keiji said, hitting Osamu's left hip bone, "and answer the question again."

"For cumming without your permission, _sir_ ," Osamu breathlessly said. 

"That's right," Keiji said, trailing the leather crop down Osamu's chest, getting close enough for Osamu to feel it _against_ his cock, but never touching his cock. "I've spanked you six times. You need four more to go."

" _Yes, sir_ ," Osamu moaned, Keiji's words going straight to his cock. He hissed, jerking forward, but was held back by the restraints as the leather crop hit his inner thigh. The stings from the hits lasted a few seconds, then were replaced with a warm sensation that lingered, leaving Osamu craving more. 

"Count your last three for me," Keiji said, circling Osamu's left nipple with the leather crop.

Osamu inhaled, nodding his head. "Yes, sir."

Osamu moaned as Keiji circled his right nipple next. He whimpered as the leather crop connected with his inner thigh. " _Eight_." The leather crop brushed against his arms, then connected with his left nipple. Osamu couldn't stop the moan from leaving his mouth. " _Nine_." 

"You're doing so well for me, baby," Keiji purred. His lips brushed against Osamu's ear, causing Osamu to shudder. Keiji laughed, sliding the leather crop between Osamu's thighs and brushing it against Osamu's balls. "Just one more."

Osamu whimpered. He was stuck between wanting more spanks and wanting to be fucked senseless. "Yes, sir."

Keiji softly connected the leather crop to the base of Osamu's leaking cock. Osamu moaned, bucking his hips up. " _Ten_." 

"You took your punishment so well, love," Keiji said, trailing a finger down Osamu's chest, then bringing it back up. "What should I do with you now?"

"Anything," Osamu breathlessly said, lightly tugging on his restraints. The reminder of being restrained made his cock twitch. "Anything and everything, sir."

Keiji hummed. He placed one knee on the bed, leaning into Osamu. "I'll be right back," Keiji whispered, his lips brushing against Osamu's ear. 

Osamu whimpered, feeling the mattress move as Keiji left. He swallowed. Osamu tried to listen to Keiji's footsteps, but couldn't hear anything. He relaxed against the headboard, waiting. 

After what felt like an eternity, which was really two minutes, Osamu heard the bedroom door opening. He lifted his head, his breathing quickening as Keiji's footsteps sounded closer. 

"Color?"

Osamu pressed his heels into the mattress, sighing at the pressure of the restraints around his ankles. "Green." 

"I was thinking about gagging you," Keiji said, his hand caressing Osmau's cheek, then brushing against Osamu's lips. "But you make such pretty noises, it'd be a shame if we didn't hear them."

Osamu nodded his head, licking his lips. "I'll be nice and loud for ya, sir." He couldn't see Keiji, but he knew Keiji was smiling, completely satisfied with Osamu. 

"You feel warm, 'Samu," Keiji said, his hand on Osamu's cheek falling to Osamu's neck. Keiji applied light pressure to Osamu's neck as he pressed his lips against Osamu. He pulled away before Osamu could be satisfied. "I need to help you cool down, love."

Osamu rested his head against the headboard. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, listening to Keiji undressing himself. He clenched his fists.

"Frustrated, baby?" Osamu could hear Keiji's smirk. 

Osamu slowly exhaled. " _I want you_."

Keiji crawled onto the bed, hovering over Osamu. "I'm right here," he said, pressing a kiss to Osmau's temple. "I'll take care of you, 'Samu."

Osamu bucked his hips up, trying to press his hard cock against Keiji. He gasped as Keiji wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Osamu moaned as Keiji slowly pumped him, feeling Keiji straddle his thighs. 

"You're shaking," Keiji smugly said. He pulled his hand away from Osamu, tapping his fingers against Osamu's thigh. Osamu whined, lifting his hips off the bed, but Keiji swiftly pressed them against the bed. "Patience, love."

Keiji reached towards the nightstand, grabbing the glass cup he had brought into the room. He grabbed an ice cube, humming as Osamu's breathing became shakier. Keiji sucked on the ice cube, gently biting it, then swallowing the pieces. 

"I'll help you cool down, 'Samu," Keiji said, pressing his cool lips against Osamu's neck. He covered Osamu's neck in wet kisses, holding back a smile each time Osamu gasped or tugged at his restraints. 

Osamu sharply inhaled as Keiji's cold kisses travelled down to his chest. Osamu continued squirming under Keiji's cool lips. He whimpered as Keiji pulled away, sucking on another ice cube. "More, sir," Osamu begged. "Please, gimmie more, sir."

"Of course, baby," Keiji answered. He grabbed another ice cube, holding it firmly between his lips. Keiji leaned down, circling Osamu's right nipple with the ice cube. 

" _Ahh, sir_ ," Osamu moaned, pushing his chest forward. He clenched his fists as Keiji moved to trace his left nipple with the ice cube. Osamu's body shook with pleasure, his body more sensitive to touch from being restrained and blindfolded. The cool ice cube against his warm skin only ignited the fire growing in Osamu's lower belly. "So - _ahh_ \- so good." 

Osamu groaned as Keiji pulled away from his nipples. Before he could beg for more, Keiji was kissing him, pressing his cold tongue into Osamu. "You're so good, love," Keiji murmured, his hands moving against his thighs.

Osamu moaned into Keijis mouth, bucking his hips up. The tip of his cock grazed Keiji's stomach, making Osamu shake. "You're so sensitive today," Keiji huskily said, pulling away from the kiss. He kneaded Osamu's thighs, leaning down to suck on Osamu's nipples. "I'm sure I could make you cum without even touching your cock."

Osamu moaned, eagerly nodding his head. "Please, sir," he cried, his back arching as Keiji swirled his tongue around Osamu's nipple. "Please make me cum."

"I'm a little hungry, 'Samu," Keiji sighed, sitting up to straddle Osamu's thighs. "Are you?"

Osamu licked his lips. He listened as Keiji shook a can, then popped it open. "'M starvin', sir."

Osamu hissed as a cool substance - from the sound and texture, Osamu was guessing whip cream - was streamed down his chest. He then felt Keiji's hot tongue licking up the cream, sending goosebumps down Osmau's body. Osamu moaned as Keiji kissed him, the taste of whip cream lingering on his tongue. 

Keiji bit Osamu's bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed the can of whip cream, spraying some around Osamu's nipples. Keiji licked his lips, watching Osamu's reactions - arching his back, tugging at his restraints, gasping. It was a sight that left Keiji ravenous. 

Keiji began licking the whip cream off Osamu's nipples. Slow and steady, making Osamh cry out for more and shake like if he were seconds away from cumming. Keiji's teeth grazed Osamu's right nipple as he pinched the other one. 

" _Ahh, sir_ ," Osamu moaned, trembling as Keiji continued sucking and biting his nipples. "So - _fuck_ \- so close. Can I - _ahh_ \- look at ya, sir? _Please_." 

Keiji sat up, both his hands working on Osamu's nipples. He brought his right hand up, caressing Osmau's cheek. He slipped it behind Osamu's head and removed the blindfold. "You're so pretty, love." 

Osamu shuddered, closing his eyes. " _Keiji_." 

"I thought you wanted to look at me," Keiji said, grabbing the can of whip cream as he moved lower. He applied the whip cream on Osamu's inner thighs. Keiji threw the whip cream aside, letting his eyes fall to Osamu's swollen cock. " _Look_ _at me_ , _'Samu_." 

Osamu whimpered, opening his eyes. He couldn't help the moan that left his lips as he looked at Keiji - dark eyes, swollen lips, red cheeks. The heat in Osamu's lower stomach grew, and Osamu was close to exploding. He licked his lips, watching as Keiji began licking the whip cream off his inner thighs, keeping eye contact with Osamu. Osamu's body shook, tensing up to hold off on cumming. 

Keiji massaged Osmau's hips, keeping them pressed against the bed so Osamu wouldn't squirm as much. He licked the last of the whip cream off, his tongue making small circles on Osamu's inner thigh as he looked at Osamu. " _You taste so good, Osamu_." 

Osamu's entire body tightened, then fluttered uncontrollably as he came untouched. Osamu could only feel the heat and pleasure travelling through his body, throwing him on cloud nine.

His cries came to a stop and his ragged breathing slowed. Osamu opened his eyes - _when_ had he closed them? - and saw Keiji looking at him as if Osamu were a god meant to be worshipped. "I," he panted, pulling his arms only to be stopped by the restraints. "I've never," he paused, swallowing the lump making its home in his throat. 

He's never _what_? Never cummed from someone calling him by his given name before? The way Osamu's name sounded coming from Keiji's mouth was sinful, making Osamu feel the need to get on his knees and pray. But it was also divine, and Osamu was prepared to sacrifice everything and anything to hear Keiji say his given name one more time. 

"That was really hot, _Osamu_ ," Keiji said, untying the restraints around Osamu's ankles. He crawled up to the headboard, looking at Osamu as he freed Osamu's arms. "You did so good for me, _Osamu_." 

Osamu leaned forward, capturing Keiji's lips. He brought a hand down to palm Keiji through his briefs, enjoying the small moans coming from Keiji. "Didn't know you had a thing for being called by your given name, _Osamu_ ," Keiji said, a shit-eating grin that would have had Osamu rolling his eyes, but the way Keiji kept calling his name had him growing harder.

"Neither did I," Osamu finally said, pulling at Keiji's briefs. "So fuck me and call me by my given name."

"On your back, _Osamu_ ," Keiji huskily said, sliding his briefs off. He chuckled as Osamu threw himself back on the bed and spread his legs. Keiji lubed his fingers, using two to enter Osamu's hole. "You're so beautiful like this, love, clenching around my fingers - trying to fuck yourself on my fingers."

Osamu moaned, moving against Keiji's fingers. He gripped the sheets, his body jerking when Keiji added another finger and curled them. " _Keiji_ ," Osamu cried, closing his eyes as he pressed his head against the pillow. " _Keiji. Keiji. Keiji._ "

"What do you need, love?" Keiji asked, pressing a kiss to Osamu's knee as he hit Osamu's prostate with his fingers. "Tell me what you need, _Osamu_." 

" _Everything_ ," Osamu moaned. He shuddered as Keiji lifted his hips, bringing him closer as Keiji rested on his knees. " _Give me everything you have to offer_." 

" _Then, beg_ ," Keiji breathed, wrapping a hand around the base of Osamu's cock as he continued fucking Osamu with his fingers. " _Beg, Osamu_." 

"Please fuck me," Osamu desperately said, trying to thrust into Keiji's hand. Keiji was building him up, bringing him within a grasp of the stars, but pulling away before Osamu could catch them. "Please, Keiji. I need - _ahh_ \- ya to fuck - _ahh_ \- fuck me. I need yer - _fuck_ \- cock in me. Please - _ahh_ \- please Keiji. Fuck me. Fuck me. _Please fuck me, Keiji_." 

Keiji removed his fingers from Osamu's hole, lightly stroking Osamu's cock. He leaned forward, hungrily kissing Osamu. " _Anything for you, Osamu_." 

Osamu yelled, wrapping his legs around Keiji's waist, as Keiji thrusted into him. Each thrust fueled the fire in his lower stomach, accompanied by Keiji's praises, inching him closer and closer. Osamu chanted Keiji's name, urging him to go harder, faster. "Keiji, I'm-"

He groaned as Keiji stopped moving. Osamu panted, opening his eyes to see Keiji smiling at him - those damn dangerous eyes that invaded Osamu's thoughts. Keiji interlocked his fingers with Osamu's, pressing their intertwined hands into the bed above Osamu's head. Keiji slowly thrusted into Osamu as his eyes locked with Osamu's. 

"I could fill a book with poems about your beauty," Keiji whispered, resting his head against Osamu's neck. He kissed the skin, thrusting deeply into Osamu at a steady pace. "Fill every page, from top to bottom, with how breathtaking you are, Osamu."

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu sighed, barely audible. He focused on Keiji's thrusts increasing their pace as Keiji whispered more praises. " _So good, Keiji, so good_."

"You feel so good around my cock, Osamu," Keiji moaned, his thrusts becoming more rough. " _Fuck, Osamu_." 

"Harder," Osamu moaned, the fire in his stomach quickly growing again. "Fuck me - _ahh_ \- harder - _ahh_ \- Keiji." 

"You're doing so good for me, Osamu," Keiji murmured, kissing against Osamu's neck as he pulled out, then slammed back into Osmau. "Are you going to cum for me again, baby?"

"Yes," Osamu yelled. His legs tightened around Keiji as Keiji hit his prostate with each thrust. "Wanna - _fuck_ \- wanna cum," he moaned, looking at Keiji. " _Need_ t'cum. Please - _ahh fuck_ \- Keiji. Please. Please, let me - _ahh_ \- cum."

Keiji pulled one hand away, bringing it to Osamu's throat. He choked Osamu, connecting their lips. He groaned as each thrust had Osamu begging and moaning his name into the kiss, pushing Keiji further towards cumming. 

Keiji pulled away from the kiss, his eyes locked on Osamu's as he fucked him and choked him. " _Cum for me, Osamu_ ," he moaned. "I love seeing your pretty face when you cum."

Osamu cried, completely overwhelmed from his orgasm. He shook, only for Keiji to whisper _I got you, Osamu_ into his skin, like it was a secret only he could hear, as Keiji helped him through his orgasm. Osamu moaned Keiji's name as Keiji continued thrusting into him, not slowing down. 

" _Fuck, Osamu_ ," Keiji panted, chasing his high. He thrusted into Osamu three more times, then cried out his name as he came inside Osamu. 

Osamu caught his breath, running his hand through Keiji's hair. Keiji kissed his neck, then slowly pulled out. "I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing Osamu's temple. "Wait right here, love."

Osamu nodded his head. He sighed as Keiji walked out the room. Osamu closed his eyes, trying to forget about the way Keiji's soft praises went to his dick _and_ heart. This friends with benefits relationship wasn't good for his feelings - it was guaranteed to end miserably. At some point, the line between friendship and romantic feelings blurred. Osamu couldn't separate the two anymore, not that he wanted to. He continued crossing the line in a haze, waiting for his mistake to burn him, accepting the inevitable. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

Osamu rested on his elbows, watching Keiji's concerned eyes scan his face. "Yeah," he sighed, nodding his head. "Why wouldn't I-"

Osamu's breath hitched as Keiji caressed his cheek. "You're crying, 'Samu," Keiji said, wiping the tears from Osamu's cheeks. Osamu's eyes widened. "Did I hurt you? Was it too much? I'm-"

"No, no, _no_ ," Osamu protested, shaking his head. He took the damp cloth from Keiji, putting a finger to his mouth to stop Keiji from refusing, and wiped himself down. "It was really, _really_ good, 'Kaashi," he grinned, leaning in closer towards Keiji. "Ya always make me feel really good." 

Keiji leaned in the rest of the way, sighing into the kiss. "I ran you a bath," he said, pulling away from the kiss. "I'll join you after changing the bedsheets."

Osamu smiled, kissing Keiji once more. "Okay."

Osamu thanked Keiji as he helped him to his feet. He hurried to the restroom, settling into the tub. He hummed as the warm water hugged his marked up skin. After a few more minutes, Keiji was sliding into the tub behind Osamu. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keiji asked, kissing Osamu's shoulder blade. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, applying some to his hand, then carefully rubbed it into Osamu's scalp. 

"I'm okay," Osamu puffed, leaning into Keiji's gentle hands. "Ya don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Keiji said, kissing the base of Osamu's neck. "Let me take care of you, Osamu."

Osamu whimpered, cocking his head to the side, giving Keiji more room to kiss his neck. "Then take care of me, Keiji." 

After their bath, which may have been sensual enough to lead to handjobs, Osamu found himself snuggling into Keiji's neck. His eyelids grew heavier as Keiji traced his finger against Osamu's back. "I like," Osamu paused, it felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. He pursed his lips, mentally swearing at himself for thinking this was a time to confess. 

"What do you like?" Keiji sleepily asked, snaking his arm around Osamu's waist. Osamu steadied his breathing, convincing himself that Keiji was only holding him tighter because he was seconds away from welcoming sleep.

"This moment," Osamu whispered, barely audible. He closed his eyes, feeling Keiji's heartbeat against his fingertips. Sleep quickly overcame him, never giving him the chance to hear Keiji's whispered confession. "I love every moment _with you_ , Osamu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have semi-outlined how the story will go from here, and if all goes according to plan, then this fic will have seven chapters and possibly an epilogue (don’t hold me to the epilogue though because i may change my feelings about that lol). so, we are approaching the end!! and once i'm done with this, who knows when i'll write for another fandom again… 
> 
> anyway, bitches say they’re friends with benefits then catch feelings and hold hands during sex, osaaka are bitches.
> 
> p.s. happy halloween !! be safe and have fun (well, as much fun as you can have during a pandemic)


	6. this game we play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Keiji kept his eyes on Osamu's, watching how Osamu hungrily swallowed him. He could never get tired of this. Keiji groaned as he felt the tightening in his lower stomach. He pulled Osamu back, moaning at the sight of him - swollen lips, red cheeks, eyes that could devour him. "I'm going to cum if you keep going."
>> 
>> A wicked smile spread across Osamu's lips. He leaned forward, letting his tongue circle the tip of Keiji's leaking cock. "Isn't that the point, _Keiji_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fingers in mouth!

"How are you enjoying your party, 'Samu-san?" Keiji asked, tapping his fingers against his drink. 

Osamu watched as Kita scolded Atsumu for trying to get people to dance against their will and for almost breaking a vase. He chuckled, turning to Keiji. "It's goin' pretty good," he grinned. "Foods great, the games are fun," Osamu paused, looking at Keiji, "and the company is nice."

"I'm glad you're having a good time," Keiji said. "Even though I beat you at poker _twice_." 

Osamu scoffed. "I let ya win."

"Sore loser," Keiji smirked, taking a sip from his drink. "And thank you for inviting me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Osamu laughed, lightly hitting Keiji's back. "I mean, we are...friends, y'know."

_Friends_. They were _only_ friends. 

"Yeah," Keiji said, clearing his throat. He set his drink down on the counter, turning away from Osamu. "I have to use the restroom. Excuse me."

Before Osamu could ask Keiji if he were okay, he was being dragged to the couch by Bokuto and Hinata. They declared that it was time for the twins to open their birthday presents. By the time everyone was situated in the living room, Osamu and Atsumu were sitting on the sofa next to each other while their friends occupied the floor, Keiji was back. Osamu noticed that his cheeks looked red and swollen, but wasn't able to go to him, trapped by his friends and gifts.

"Open my gifts first," Hinata exclaimed, handing the twins their gifts. "We gotta start the gift giving on a good note."

Osamu didn't take his eyes off of Keiji as he unwrapped the present. But Keiji made it his mission to avoid Osamu's piercing eyes. Why wouldn't Keiji look at him? Why did Keiji look like he had been crying? Was Keiji purposely avoiding Osamu's gaze? 

"This is great, Shouyou-kun! I love it! Look, 'Samu."

Osamu pushed his thoughts away and turned to his brother. Atsumu was smiling widely as he held a jersey of his favorite volleyball player to his chest. "It's nice, 'Tsumu," Osamu chuckled. He looked down to his gift, realizing it was a bottle of his favorite brand of wine. "Thank you, Hinata. This is amazin'."

The twins proceeded to open their gifts. Kita and Aran gifted the twins matching outfits - Aran said it was so they could match like they did in middle school. Suna gave them each different sex toys and laughed at their mortified looks as they opened the gifts in front of Kita. Kenma gave the twins coats - Osamu a black one and Atsumu a beige one. Kuroo gave Osamu a digital kitchen scale and a bottle of cologne, and gave Atsumu a pair of shoes and a scarf. Bokuto _proudly_ gave Osamu a sushi box of socks and bear paw oven mitts, which Osamu really liked. Bokuto then made a grand show of giving Atsumu a huge bouquet of roses and a scrapbook with pictures of the pair - Atsumu was a blushing mess, and Osamu was happy for his brother. Keiji gave Atsumu the newest volume for a manga he liked and an _I owe you_ to Osamu - Osamu didn't want to show that he was a bit hurt by that. 

"I know we always say no gifts, 'Samu, but I still got ya something," Atsumu said, setting the gift from Keiji down. He grabbed a gift bag by his feet and handed it to Osamu. "I'd be a bad big brother if I didn't get ya somethin'."

"I knew this was gonna happen," Osamu huffed. He reached for the gift bag on the side of the sofa and handed it to Atsumu. "So, I got ya somethin', too."

Atsumu grinned, taking the bag. Osamu opened his and pulled out a framed picture. The picture was one of the twins on their eighth birthday - Osamu was proudly holding the cake they baked while Atsumu was crying in the picture because the cake _looked_ ugly. It was Osmau's favorite picture of them, one he thought was lost but his bastard brother had it.

"I think I'm gonna cry," Atsumu joked, holding up the gift Osamu gave him, which was also a framed picture of them. This picture was of the twins on their first day of school - Atsumu was hugging Osamu and beaming with joy as Osamu was crying in the picture. "Can't believe ya had my favorite picture of us, 'Samu."

Osamu chuckled. "Shuddap ya sap." Atsumu shoved Osamu and began laughing with him. 

With all the gifts opened, the party continued. People - Suna and Kenma - were forced to dance against their will, too many shots were taken - mainly by Atsumu, Kuroo, and Hinata - and a vase was broken - by Kita tripping. Osamu was hiding in his kitchen, sitting against the counter, as his friends sang karaoke. 

"Ah, here you are."

Osamu looked up to see Keiji with an amused smile. He grabbed Keiji's hand and pulled him down to the floor. 

"Sorry, I'm hidin' so they don't force me to sing with 'em," Osamu said. "You were lookin' for me?"

"I wanted to give you your gift," Keiji said, revealing a white box he was hiding behind himself. He handed it to Osamu, a shy smile on his lips, as he made himself comfortable next to Osamu. "I was a bit embarrassed to give it to you in front of everyone."

Osamu smiled, taking the box. He opened the box and pulled out the tissue paper. " _'_ _Kaashi_ ," he breathed, pulling out the black apron with _Miya's Onigiris_ logo embroidered on it. He then pulled out a black t-shirt with an onigiri embroidered on it. The embroidery wasn't perfect, but Osamu thought it was the best because Keiji did it _for him_. 

"I'm sorry it's a bit sloppy-"

"It's perfect," Osamu smiled. He set the apron and shirt back in the box, then lunged into Keiji's arm. " _Thank you, Keiji. I love it_."

Osamu only pulled away enough to see Keiji's face. He kept his hands around Keiji's neck and was close enough to feel the warmth radiating from Keiji. Osamu's eyes were locked with Keiji's soft ones, he really wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life looking into those eyes.

"You're welcome," Keiji said, his voice barely above a whisper. He brought a hand up to Osamu's cheek, his thumb brushing against Osamu's skin. 

Osamu's eyes dropped to Keiji's pink lips, then back to Keiji's eyes. He started leaning in, his lips barely grazing Keiji's as someone stumbled into the kitchen. Both Osamu and Keiji jumped, pulling away from each other. 

Osamu watched as Kuroo tripped over his feet and fell to the floor. He was torn between feeling bad or satisfied with Kuroo falling since he interrupted them. 

"I better help him," Keiji said, then rushed to Kuroo's side. Keiji helped Kuroo to his feet and walked him out the kitchen, giving Osamu a small smile.

Osamu sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He almost kissed Keiji. The kiss wouldn't have been the problem, it'd be the _context_. A kiss during sex was normal, but a kiss outside of that, a kiss after receiving a heartfelt gift, was crossing a line, and Osamu was more than willing to cross that line. 

Osamu covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. He couldn't do that. No matter how much he wanted to cross that line, he reminded himself that he couldn't. They were _only_ friends, nothing more. 

  
  


***

  
  


"Are you sure it's fine to use the sex shop's truck for personal use?" Keiji asked, tapping his fingers on his knees.

"What the owners don't know won't kill 'em," Osamu shrugged. He mumbled for Keiji to put his seat belt on. Osamu pulled out of the publishing company's parking lot, smirking at Keiji. "This is faster than walkin'."

Keiji gave him a flat look. "This will still take longer than your lunch break," he said, cocking his head to the side. "It's a miracle you haven't been fired yet, 'Samu-san." 

"I'm a good employee," Osamu chuckled, stealing a glance of Keiji, then turned his eyes back to the road. "And what about you? 

"It's an hour long lunch, not thirty minutes," Keiji said, a crooked smile spreading on his lips. "We'll be back here before my lunch break is over, but you'll be super late to work."

"Yeah, but I'll make up for it by stayin' longer," Osamu laughed. He swore as they got stuck at a red light. Osamu looked at Keiji, questioning how someone could be so beautiful. "I," he paused, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I really appreciate you comin' with me to check out this venue."

"Of course," Keiji said, turning to Osamu. He smiled as Osamu glanced at him, then looked back to the road as the streetlight turned green. "That's what…that's what friends are for."

Osamu nodded his head, giving Keiji a small smile. 

_Friends_. Osamu had to remind himself that that's all they were - friends who decided to have casual sex, _no_ feelings attached. But Keiji was making it difficult. His smile when Osamu let him try a new onigiri flavor, his melodic laugh after hearing a joke and turning to look at Osamu, his tender kisses - _stop_. Osamu pushed all thoughts of Keiji out of his head, this was not the time or place. 

The rest of the drive was quiet, only the music from the radio filling the silence. Soon enough, Osamu was standing in front of his possible restaurant site with Keiji by his side. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled, trying to ignore his racing heart and sweaty palms.

"It's in a nice location," Keiji said, nodding his head in approval. "It's close to the local college and a few companies, so you'll get lots of customers."

"If I can actually get this place," Osamu nervously laughed. "All the other locations I checked out before were a shit show or way too expensive." He reached for the door handle, but was stopped by a tug on his wrist. Osamu turned to face Keiji. 

"You will," Keiji reassured, letting Osamu's wrist go. He smiled, a genuine smile that made Osamu's breath catch in his throat. 

Keiji walked past Osamu, opening the door for him. Osamu thanked him, feeling his nerves disappear as he looked around the empty restaurant. A plethora of ideas flooded his mind as he looked around - how to set up the tables, decorations, coupon deals, menu designs, specials, everything.

"Ah, thank you for coming!"

Osamu was brought back to reality. He smiled, greeting the owner. "This place is perfect."

The owner laughed. "You'll be more amazed after seeing the kitchen," he said, gesturing for Osamu and Keiji to follow him.

The owner was a kind, old man. He told stories of his glory days as a restaurant owner, offering Osamu tips and ideas. By the time he finished showing Osamu everything - chipped paint in the storage room, a dented wall from the door knob hitting it too much, the broken light in the restroom - Osamu was even more in love with the location, thinking of more ways to improve it. 

"I'll bring the deposit tomorrow," Osamu grinned, shaking the man's hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." 

Osamu and Keiji said their goodbyes to the former owner, making their way to the truck. Osamu's cheeks began to hurt from how much he was smiling, but it wasn't enough for him to stop smiling.

"I'm glad you finally found the perfect place for _Miya's Onigiri_ ," Keiji said, lowering the radio's volume. He turned to Osamu, scanning his face and letting his eyes fall on Osamu's lips. "It's nice that you're finally reaping the fruits of your labor."

Osamu's smile grew impossibly wider. "Thank you, 'Kaashi," he said, turning the car on. Osamu looked at Keiji once more, licking his lips. "Let's get ya back to work before yer late." 

Osamu pulled into the company's parking lot with fifteen minutes to spare - it should have been five, but he was speeding. The speeding wasn't necessary, but it helped him focus on driving carefully instead of thinking about Keiji's hungry eyes on his lips. Those eyes were _dangerous_. 

"Here we are," he said, resting his hand on Keiji's knee and giving it a squeeze. "Ya won't be fired today."

Keiji laughed, undoing his seatbelt. He looked at Osamu's hand on his leg, then to Osamu. Keiji leaned in closer to Osamu. "This was a nice lunch break."

Osamu leaned in closer, his face only inches away from Keiji's. He let his hand trail up to Keiji's thigh. "I could make it nicer for ya."

Keiji licked his lips, guiding Osamu's hand to his crotch. "What do you have in mind, 'Samu?"

Osamu answered by roughly kissing Keiji. He softly bit Keiji's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Keiji's mouth when Keiji parted his lips more. Osamu began palming Keiji, undoing his seatbelt with his free hand. Once free, he moved closer to Keiji, beginning to trail kisses down Keiji's neck.

Keiji let his hands roam over Osamu's clothed body before letting one rest on Osamu's hip and the other on Osamu's growing bulge. "Come here," Keiji whispered against Osamu's lip. 

Osamu swiftly moved to straddle Keiji's lap. He leaned down to kiss Keiji, slowly rocking his hips against Keiji's. Osamu tugged at Keiji's hair as Keiji began nipping at his neck and gripped his ass. 

" _'Kaashi_ ," Osamu moaned against Keiji's lips as Keiji slipped his hand into Osamu's underwear. He inhaled sharply as Keiji began stroking him to full hardness. 

"You look so good above me, baby," Keiji said, his thumb swirling the tip of Osamu's cock. He brought his free hand to Osamu's mouth, inserting three fingers. "Suck."

Osamu moaned around Keiji's finger. He licked Keiji's fingers, covering them in as much saliva as he could. Osamu whimpered as Keiji removed his fingers, replacing them with his lips.

" _Ahh_ ," Osamu groaned as Keiji slipped one finger into his entrance. He shuddered, leaning against Keiji as he pumped a finger in him. 

"You make such pretty noises for me, 'Samu," Keiji said, inserting a second finger into Osamu. He continued stretching Osamu open as he stroked his leaking cock with his other hand. "Don't hold back on me, baby."

Osamu moaned louder as Keiji's finger grazed his prostate. "Feels so good, Keiji," Osamu whimpered, pulling on Keiji's hair harder. "So good, so good."

"You deserve to feel good after working so hard," Keiji said, inserting a third finger into Osamu. He fucked Osamu with his fingers faster, leaving wet kisses on Osamu's neck. "I want to make you feel so good, _Osamu_." 

Osamu cried, pushing back on Keiji's finger then thrusting into his hand. He threw his head back, loud moans filling the car as Keiji continued hitting his prostate with his fingers. " _Keiji_." 

"You're so shameless, love," Keiji said, stroking Osmau's cock faster. "Letting me fuck you with my fingers right here, where anyone walking by could see." 

Osamu trembled, Keiji's words pushing him closer to the edge. "But you'd like that wouldn't you?" Keiji asked, softly biting Osamu's neck. He fucked his fingers into Osamu rougher, gripping the base of Osamu's cock. "You want people to see how much you love when I fuck you with my fingers? How you call my name like it's a prayer? How you beg me to let you cum?"

" _Mmm yeah_ ," Osamu moaned, pushing himself up. He held onto Keiji's hooded eyes, thinking he could cum just from the way Keiji was looking at him behind his glasses. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Keiji's. "I'm - _ahh_ \- so close. _Please, Keiji_." 

Keiji kissed Osamu, beginning to stroke Osamu's cock again. "Cum whenever you want," he said, pulling away from the kiss. "I got you, baby." 

Osamu closed his eyes, feeling the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. His whole body shook as Keiji continued to fuck him with his fingers and stroke his cock to ride out his orgasm. Osamu didn't even realize he was screaming Keiji's name as he came until Keiji was kissing him quiet. 

"So good for me," Keiji mumbled against Osamu's lips. He pulled away from Osamu's lips, kissing down his neck. "You're breathtaking, Osamu." 

Osamu smiled, panting as he came down from his high. He whimpered as Keiji pulled his fingers out of him. "Let me take care of you, too."

Keiji chuckled, wrapping his arm around Osamu's waist. He kissed Osamu slowly, tenderly. "Next time. I'm already late for work."

Osamu grabbed Keiji's cum stained hand, licking it clean. He fixed his cock in his underwear, buttoning his pants back up. "What's a few more minutes?" 

Keiji licked his lips, resting his hands on Osamu's hips. He thrusted his hips, a small moan leaving his lips. "Just a few more minutes, baby." 

Osamu smirked, reconnecting his lips with Keiji's. He slipped his hand into Keiji's underwear, stroking him as he kissed him. Keiji moaned into his mouth, thrusting into Osamu's hand.

" _Am I doing good, Keiji?_ " Osamu asked, sinking his teeth into Keiji's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark. "Am I making you feel good?"

"So good, love," Keiji moaned, gripping Osamu's hips tighter. He groaned as Osamu started stroking him faster. "Making me feel so good. Just - _fuck_ \- just like that." 

Osamu felt his cock twitch as Keiji moaned under him. He rocked his hips against Keiji's legs, questioning how Keiji could make him hard within minutes after just cumming. Keiji's hands fell to Osamu's ass, helping Osamu grind down on him. 

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu whimpered, hungrily kissing Keiji. He continued stroking Keiji as he desperately tried to find release again. 

"Close, 'Samu," Keiji moaned, bucking up into Osamu's hand. Osamu increased his pace, feeling himself coming closer to his climax again. "You gonna cum for me again, baby? Gonna cum from riding my leg?" 

Osamu cried out Keiji's name as he came in his pants. Keiji followed afterwards, covering Osamu's hand with his cum. Osamu caught his breath first, licking Keiji's cum off his hand. "I wonder how ya haven't been fired yet, 'Kaashi, being late to work and all."

Keiji laughed. He buttoned his pants, tucking his shirt back in. Keiji bit back a smile as Osamu fixed his crooked glasses and messy hair. "There we go," Osamu said, smiling down at Keiji.

Keiji wrapped his arm around Osamu's waist. He kissed the tip of Osamu's nose. "Being late was worth it." 

***

Atsumu sneezed for the nth time, immediately groaning afterwards. He set the rag on the countertop and grabbed a tissue. "'Samu, this place is so dusty." 

"That's why we're cleanin' it, dumbass," Osamu shrugged. He continued sweeping the front room, humming to a song, not caring for Atsumu's complaints.

"I've been listenin' to ya whine about wantin' ice cream _all morning_ , so yer gonna listen to me complain about this dust," Atsumu huffed, beginning to wipe down the counter. Osamu rolled his eyes and started to hum to the song louder.

"Ya said Akaashi-kun was comin', right?" Atsumu asked.

_That_ brought Osamu out of his thoughts of performing a once in a lifetime show in front of people. "Yeah," Osamu answered, turning to look at his brother. "He offered to help when I mentioned we'd be cleanin' the shop. He said he'd bring Bokuto-kun."

Atsumu frowned, setting the rag back on the counter again. "Bo didn't tell me he was comin'," he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Osamu sighed, already knowing where Atsumu's self-destructing thoughts were taking his brother. "He probably wanted t'suprise ya," Osamu said, flicking Atsumu's head. He chuckled as his brother glared at him. 

Atsumu's narrowed eyes quickly widened as he processed Osamu's words. "Yer right," he grinned, clapping his hands together. "Our four month anniversary _is_ this week." 

Osamu's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth falling open. " _Four months_?" 

" _Duh_ ," Atsumu said, his voice dripping in his _it's-obvious-'Samu_ tone. "We made it official the day after ya embarrassed yerself at the club. That was some _atrocious_ dancin'." 

"First of all, fuck you," Osamu grumbled, nudging Osamu in the rib with his elbow. "Second, ya didn't _tell_ me ya made it official." 

"Whatever, ya know _now_ ," Atsumu chuckled. He rested an elbow on the counter as he leaned against the counter. "What about you and Akaashi-kun?" Atsumu asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "How long have you two been together?" 

Osamu let out a tiny squeal of surprise that he quickly covered with a cough. He turned his back to Atsumu, not wanting his brother to see the blush spreading on his cheeks. "We're _not_ dating." 

"Eh?" Atsumu gaped. "Ya act like a couple, so I just assumed."

"We're _friends_ ," Osamu sternly said, refusing to look at his brother - Atsumu knew him too well. " _Just_ friends."

Atsumu hummed. "Sounds like yer tryin' to convince _yourself_." 

Osamu pursed his lips, his grip on the broomstick tightening. He turned to Atsumu, ready to let his brother have it, but was interrupted by a small bell.

"Hey, hey, hey!" 

Osamu sighed, his body relaxing again. He ignored Atsumu's excited yells as he pushed past Osamu to run to his boyfriend. Osamu turned around. His eyes landed on Keiji - it really was a crime for someone to be that beautiful.

"Good afternoon, 'Samu-san," Keiji greeted, giving Osamu his polite smile. "I hope we weren't too late. Boktuo-san made us stop by the flower shop," he added, gesturing to Bokuto. 

Osamu glanced behind Keiji to see Bokuto giving Atsumu a bouquet or roses. "It's fine," Osamu smiled, motioning for Keiji to join him by his side. "I really appreciate the help, 'Kaashi."

Keiji smiled. "Of course. I'm always here for-"

Atsumu's and Bokuto's laughter echoed through the shop, bouncing off each wall. Osamu rolled his eyes as he watched Atsumu pick up Bokuto and spin him around, only for Bokuto to return the favor. The couple laughed together, embracing each other as they talked about how to celebrate their anniversary. 

Osamu scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "They're gross."

"They're in love," Keiji quietly said, his eyes lingering on Atsumu and Bokuto. "I think it's sweet."

Osamu turned just in time to see Keiji's fond smile - a smile that looked like he _wanted_ that. It was obvious. Keiji wanted to be in a relationship. He wanted to be in love and to be loved. For a second, Osamu let himself think about what it'd be like to be the one Keiji would fall in love with. Osamu told himself there was no harm in thinking about it, but the harm came in the form of an ache in Osamu's chest. 

"Okay," Osamu said, clearing his throat. "Let's finish this up before openin' day next week." 

The four were quick to work - Atsumu and Bokuto focusing on the front of the shop while Osamu and Keiji cleaned in the back. Although this was an important job to get done, it was boring and Osamu wanted some form of entertainment. 

Osamu watched as Keiji moved boxes in the storage room, his muscles outlined in his long sleeve shirt. There was only one thing to do. Osamu teased Keiji - lingering touches, wandering eyes, quiet pleas. But his teasing didn't work, it only had Keiji softly laughing and urging Osamu to clean again. 

"We finished cleanin' up front," Atsumu called out. "Did ya need more help back there?"

"We're just about finished, Atsumu-san," Keiji answered, smirking at Osamu who was busy raising a brow. "You and Bokuto-san can go now if you'd like to."

Atsumu didn't hesitate to shout his goodbyes, which were followed by Bokuto's goodbyes. All Osamu could do was look at Keiji confused. Yes, they were about finished, but they could have been done sooner if Atsumu and Bokuto helped. 

"Let's finish up," Keiji said, sending a wink to Osamu.

Osmau nodded his head in agreement. Oh. _Oh_. So, _that's_ what Keiji was doing. "Are you in a rush to finish, 'Kaashi?"

Osamu didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he moved to wipe the island. He gasped when he felt a pair of hands on his hips and a warm breath fanning his neck. "I think you are the one who's in a rush, 'Samu," Keiji said, then kissed Osamu's neck. "You have been begging for my cock these past two hours."

Osamu pushed back against Keiji, letting his head fall back to rest on Keiji's shoulder. "Is that what I've been doing, _Kei-ji_?" 

"Yes," Keiji hummed. He kissed Osamu's temple, then pulled away, leaving Osamu to regain his balance. "But we need to finish cleaning first, then I'll fuck you in your storage room."

Osamu deeply inhaled. Keiji's words went straight to Osamu's half-hard cock. Osamu nodded his head - at this point, words would fail him. He turned around as Keiji chuckled and went back to cleaning. 

It took ten minutes to finish cleaning and they were the longest ten minutes of Osamu's life. After they both washed their hands, Keiji dragged them to the storage room. Osamu grinned as Keiji pushed him against the wall, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

"You just can't get enough of me," Keiji murmured, his lips brushing against Osamu's. He placed his knee against Osamu's crotch, kneading Osamu's hardening cock. "Isn't that right, 'Samu?"

"Yes," Osamu moaned, moving against Keiji's knee. "But I think _you_ wanted this just as much as me."

Keiji leaned forward, nipping at Osamu's earlobe. "I always want you, Osamu," he said, his voice sparking a fire in Osamu. " _I_ can never get enough of _you_."

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu whimpered, his nails digging into Keiji's clothed back. He flipped them around, pressing Keiji against the floor and falling to his knees. "Wanna suck you off."

"Go ahead, baby," Keiji breathed, his hands moving to unbutton his pants. Osamu stopped Keiji's hands - he directed one to his cheek and the other to his hair. He looked up at Keiji, his tongue running over his lips. 

"You look so pretty like this," Keiji cooed as he caressed Osamu's cheek. "So pretty, 'Samu."

Osamu grinned. He unbuttoned Keiji's pants and took out his hard cock. Osamu slowly licked the underside of Keiji's cock, then wrapped his lips around the tip. He sucked lightly, wanting to tease Keiji before taking him into his mouth. 

"You're such a tease," Keiji breathlessly chuckled, his thumb rubbing small circles on Osamu's cheek. He gasped when Osamu took him further into his mouth, his tongue working in all the right ways. " _Fuck, 'Samu_."

Osamu took all of Keiji into his mouth, moaning around his cock as Keiji pulled his hair. He pulled back, sucking and letting his teeth graze the tip of Keiji's cock as he stroked the rest of his cock. Osamu loved Keiji's breathy moans, almost as much as he loved Keiji trying to thrust into his mouth as he pulled Osamu's hair. " _'Samu_." 

Keiji kept his eyes on Osamu's, watching how Osamu hungrily swallowed him. He could never get tired of this. Keiji groaned as he felt the tightening in his lower stomach. He pulled Osamu back, moaning at the sight of him - swollen lips, red cheeks, eyes that could devour him. "I'm going to cum if you keep going."

A wicked smile spread across Osamu's lips. He leaned forward, letting his tongue circle the tip of Keiji's leaking cock. "Isn't that the point, _Keiji_?" 

"I want to fuck you first," Keiji said. "Stand up and face the wall so I can." 

Osamu was quick to his feet, whimpering as Keiji pressed his chest against the wall. His breath hitched as Keiji kissed the back of his neck and slipped his hand into his underwear - Keiji's chest pressed against Osamu's back and his other hand gripping Osamu's waist. "Kei - _ji_." 

"You're leaking, baby," Keiji groaned, his lips attaching to that spot under Osamu's ear that had him seeing stars. Osamu cried out as Keiji continued stroking him and spreading his precum all over his cock. "Don't hold back on me, _Osamu_." 

"Fuck me," Osamu panted, moving his hand to thrust into Keiji's hand. "Please, Keiji. _Fuck me_." 

Keiji chuckled against Osamu's ears. "I haven't even prepped you and you're already begging for me to fuck you," he said, sucking and biting Osamu's neck. "Let's prep you first, love."

Keiji brought his free hand to Osamu's mouth. Osamu instantly opened his mouth and began to suck on Keiji's fingers. He moaned around them as Keiji didn't stop jerking him off. Osamu covered Keiji's fingers in as much saliva as he could, whining at the loss of Keiji's fingers in his mouth.

"So good," Keiji murmured against Osamu's lips. He tugged Osamu's pants down and began to circle Osmau's rim. He slid one finger in first, then went to stroke Osmau's cock with his other hand. "No cumming until I say you can. Got it?"

Osamu's breath caught in his throat as Keiji added another finger and began to stretch him. "Yesyesyes," he cried out, pushing back against Keiji's fingers, then thrusting into Keiji's hand. 

"You're taking my fingers so good, baby," Keiji moaned in Osamu's ear, and it was almost enough to make Osamu cum on the spot. He added a third finger, increasing his pace. "I had a feeling _this_ was going to happen today." 

Osamu gasped, throwing his head back. "Yeah?"

"I _know_ _you_ , Osamu," Keiji answered, kissing the nape of Osamu's neck. Osamu shuddered. "I know that if I do this," he flicked his tongue against the shell of Osamu's ear and gripped the base of Osamu's cock, "you'll cum in seconds." 

"Keiji, _please_ ," Osamu moaned, he was on the brink of his orgasm. 

"I know that if I do this," Keiji's fingers massaged against Osamu's prostate while his other hand moved to grab Osamu's waist, "you'll shake so much you won't be able to stand."

Osamu inhaled deeply, using all his strength to keep himself upright - although Keiji's grip on his waist is what was really helping him. 

"And if I do this," Keiji's hand on Osamu's waist travelled under Osamu's shirt and began pinching his nipples, "you'll start crying out to be fucked."

Osamu's pleas were falling from his lips faster than he could process Keiji's words. "Fuck me, Keiji. Please fuck me." 

"Are you ready, baby?" Keiji asked, pulling his hands away from Osamu. He reached for the condoms in his pants, then tugged his pants and underwear in one swift motion.

" _Yesyesyes_ ," Osamu groaned, pressing back against Keiji's chest. 

Keiji ripped open one of the packets, then put it on Osamu. "Wouldn't want to make a big mess," he smirked. He quickly slipped the other condom on himself. He lined himself up against Osamu's entrance and filled Osamu up, both men moaning.

" _Fuck you feel so good, Osamu_ ," Keiji moaned, biting Osamu's clothed shoulder. "Always feel so good around my cock."

" _Fuck me, Keiji_ ," Osamu moaned, his breath ragged. "Fuck me until I only know your name." 

With that, Keiji began roughly thrusting into Osamu. He moaned against Osamu's neck and whispered praises that pushed Osamu further. Osamu cried out when Keiji's tip brushed against his prostate and was soon being hit with every thrust.

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu yelled, bringing a hand to his neglected cock. "Needa cum, Keiji. _Please_." 

"Not yet," Keiji groaned, picking up his pace. 

Osamu's body was shaking, struggling to hold off on his orgasm. His moans grew louder, but were cut off when Keiji snaked a hand up to his neck. He was drowning in pleasure, crying out Keiji's name like if his life depended on it. 

"Cum, Osamu. _Cum for me, Osamu_." 

Osamu spilled into the condom, moaning Keiji's name. His body tingled as the pleasure washed over his body. " _Keiji_." 

Keiji followed right after, sloppily thrusting into Osamu to ride out their orgasms. Once they both came back down, they stilled to catch their breaths. 

"I don't think I can work here anymore," Osamu breathed, resting his forehead against the wall. 

"Why?" Keiji asked, his voice laced in concern. He slowly pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it off. Keiji carefully turned Osamu around and discarded his condom as well.

"I don't think I'll be able to focus," Osamu sighed, resting his hands on Keiji's shoulders. "I'll be tryin' t'make onigiris and only be able to think about you fuckin' me here."

Keiji softly laughed, resting his forehead against Osamu's. "When that happens, call me and we'll make it reality." 

"So _shameless_ , 'Kaashi," Osamu grinned, his fingers playing with the ends of Keiji's hair. "But I'll take ya up on that."

Keiji chuckled, then leaned in to kiss Osamu. It was slow - _tender_. "Should we go get some ice cream?" Keiji asked, pulling away from the kiss.

Osamu's eyes widened. "I've been cravin' ice cream all mornin'."

_I know you, Osamu._

"Let's clean up first," Keiji said, stealing another kiss. 

Both men were quick to clean themselves and the small mess they made. Osamu couldn't stop laughing as Keiji made inappropriate jokes throughout the entire time. Once they were presentable, they walked to the front of the restaurant and locked up.

Osamu turned to Keiji, a wide smile on his lips. "Let's get some ice cream now, 'Kaashi-kun."

Keiji returned the smile. "Anything for you, 'Samu-san."

***

Osamu stirred his ice cream with his spoon, his thoughts travelling to Keiji smiling at Atsumu and Bokuto. He looked up from his ice cream to see Keiji looking out the window, a small smile on his lips. Osamu followed his gaze. Keiji was smiling at an elderly couple. 

Osamu pursed his lips and turned back to Keiji. The words were tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them. "Have you ever been in love, 'Kaashi-kun?" 

Keiji quirked an eyebrow as he turned to Osamu. He tapped his fingers against his ice cream cup as he met Osamu's curious eyes. "Why do you ask that, 'Samu-san?"

"Just curious," Osamu quickly answered. Did he _really_ want to know the answer to that question? "I don't know if I've ever been in love," Osamu added, scratching the back of his neck. "How do ya even _know_ that?" 

Keiji hummed, resting his hands on the table. "I think when you love someone it can be the two of you alone, doing nothing at all, but feeling content and happy anyway," Keiji said, meeting Osamu's eyes. "I think you enjoy doing mundane things with them because as long as you're with them, everything is exciting and fun." 

Osamu could feel his cheeks burning, accompanied by a fluttering in his stomach. He held onto Keiji's soft eyes, not daring to look away. "You talk about it like you've experienced it, 'Kaashi." 

Keiji softly laughed, and for a second, Osamu thought he was in paradise. Keiji looked out the window again, then back to Osamu, a smile on his lips. "Haven't you, 'Samu?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all so much has been going on, like what in the actual fuck is happening anymore. anyway, bitches be in love and not even know it…osamu is bitches. in all seriousness, love is very nice and beautiful, and something everyone deserves to experience (this is not purely about romantic love. there is family love, friendship love, self-love, etc., and they are all wonderful and something everyone deserves ya know). now, let's see if bitches will do something about their feelings. this chapter was pretty short, and hopefully the next chapter (which will be the last chapter) is longer. also, blame any sappiness in this chapter on taylor swift because i listened to her music instead of my sexy songs playlist…..
> 
> thank you for the kudos and comments. it really makes my day when anyone makes the effort to leave a comment and express what they thought about the chapter. 
> 
> p.s. i know the election fiasco was very stressful and draining, so i hope you are all doing well and taking care of yourselves. remember to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest:)))


	7. in love and to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > It was _unfair_ how easily Keiji's words affected Osamu - how _Keiji_ affected Osamu. Sweet admissions and shy smiles never made Osamu's heart flutter, never made Osamu smile so much that his cheeks hurt. But here he was, with a pounding heart and genuine smile, and it was all because of _Akaashi Keiji_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, a summary with nothing sex related.

The opening day of Miya's Onigiris was a success - the store was packed, there were no problems with the other employees, and Osamu's friends spent the day there to provide support. It was easily one of the most stressful days Osamu had ever experienced, but it was also the most rewarding and one of his favorites. Aran, Bokuto, and Keiji competing to see who could eat the most onigiris, Atsumu expressing how proud he was of Osamu, and the satisfied customers singing praises as they ate all made Osamu feel like the happiest man alive.

After opening day, Osamu continued working every day except Sundays - he _loved_ working, but he did need to rest. It was the middle of his third week, and Osamu was _exhausted_. 

Osamu let out a breath of relief as he unlocked the door to his apartment. All he wanted was a shower and to sleep, he was too tired to even think about cooking dinner. Osamu was quick to gather his things for his shower, ready to let the water carry away his fatigue.

Osamu jumped when his phone began ringing. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hey, 'Kaashi."

"Hello, Samu-san," Keiji answered, his voice sounding a bit rushed. "Are you home? I'm really proud of this meal I cooked and want to share it with you." 

Osamu smiled. "I'm home, Kei - _'Kaashi_. I'd love t'try the food you made." 

"Great. I'm on my way." Keiji hung up before Osamu could get another word in. He grinned and made his way to the restroom.

As Osamu walked out of his restroom, dressed in pajamas and leaving his hair damp, he heard a knock on the door. 

_Keiji_. 

Osamu was quick to open the door. He smiled, his eyes mapping every inch of Keiji. 

"You look tired, 'Samu-san," Keiji said, a small frown forming. He looked down at the tray of food in his hands, tapping his fingers against it. "You should have told me you were too tired for company."

"S'okay," Osamu said, dragging Keiji inside. He stifled a laugh as Keiji almost tripped, but was quick to help him regain his balance. "I'm never too tired for you and food." 

Osamu didn't miss the color on Keiji's cheek, not even when Keiji turned away and looked down. His smile only grew as Keiji turned to look at Osamu again, a fierce determination in his eyes. "I," Keiji paused, holding the tray of food up. "I made this with love and tried my best."

It was Osamu's turn to try to hide the blush climbing to the tip of his ears and going down his neck. "Then I'm positive it'll be delicious, Kei - _'Kaashi_." 

"You can," Keiji paused. He took a step forward, softly grabbing Osamu's chin and directing Osamu's gaze back to him. "You can call me by my given name," Keiji said, his shy smile making Osamu's heart race. "I like how my name sounds coming from your mouth."

It was _unfair_ how easily Keiji's words affected Osamu - how _Keiji_ affected Osamu. Sweet admissions and shy smiles never made Osamu's heart flutter, never made Osamu smile so much that his cheeks hurt. But here he was, with a pounding heart and genuine smile, and it was all because of _Akaashi_ _Keiji_.

Keiji let go of Osamu's cheek, letting his free hand drop to his waist. Osamu already missed the warmth of Keiji's fingertips against him. The warmth in his chest - the one that grew a little more each time he was with Keiji - spread throughout him, enveloping Osamu completely. Osamu instinctively reached for Keiji's hand. "Okay," he smiled.

Keiji interlocked their fingers together. "Can I call you by your given name?"

Osamu gave Keiji's hand a small squeeze. "Yes," Osamu answered, no hesitation. "I love my name the most when I hear you say it." 

" _Osamu_."

" _Keiji_." 

Osamu kept his hand in Keiji's as he led them to the kitchen. Keiji set the food down, Osamu grabbed the plates. Keiji served the food, Osamu served the wine. Keiji sat at one end of the small table, Osamu at the other. Keiji's eyes lit up as Osamu praised his meal, Osamu's lit up as Keiji declared he'd make an even better meal. 

After their meal, both men busied themselves by washing the dishes together. It was something they've done together countless times - share a meal, wash dishes together, talk about their day at work - but it _felt_ different. Osamu couldn't ignore the buzzing of his heart and the pure joy he felt simply having Keiji there. It was nice, and he wanted more of it.

"And by the end of the meeting," Keiji continued recounting about his workday, "we only had a list of book recommendations. No actual work was done."

Osamu chuckled. "Is this goin' to come back to bite ya in the ass?"

"Most definitely," Keiji laughed, glancing at Osamu, then back to the last dish they needed to wash. "But it can't be helped."

Osamu hummed. "Speakin' of book recommendations, I got the poetry book ya recommend me," he sheepishly said, glancing at Keiji as he handed him the last dish. "Will ya read some poems to me, Keiji?" 

"Of course, Osamu," Keiji smiled, taking the dish from Osamu's hands and rinsing it. "I'd like that." 

They washed their hands, splashing water at each other and laughing at each other's reactions. Osamu dried his hands first and was quick to jump onto his sofa. He sat against the arm rest, stretching his legs out on the sofa and grabbed the poetry book from his coffee table.

Osamu turned to see Keiji quietly laughing as he leaned against the doorframe. Osamu patted the space between his legs. "Come here, darlin'." 

Keiji's laugh stopped, caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and made his way to the sofa. He settled between Osamu's legs, his back against Osamu's chest and Osamu's chin resting against his shoulder. Keiji sighed contentedly as Osamu's hands wrapped around his waist. 

Osamu watched as Keiji's hands opened the book to a random page, his fingers tracing the page. He thought about those fingers tracing his skin. Keiji's hands were always warm, setting Osamu ablaze with a single touch. But they were delicate and soft, and always so kind to Osamu. 

"Why did you want me to read some poems to you?" Keiji asked, flipping through the book to find where he wanted to start.

Osamu lifted his chin from Keiji's shoulder. He looked up at his ceiling, debating what to say. "I wanted to spend more time with you."

Osamu was always a terrible liar, and in times like this, honesty was best. 

Keiji hummed, continuing to flip through the poems. "I'll stay as long as you _want_ me to."

"You'd stay for _no_ reason?" Osamu asked, his throat beginning dry. His true question buried deep in his mind - _you'd_ stay with me _even if we didn't have sex_? 

"You wanting me to stay is plenty of reason," Keiji said, pausing his actions. Osamu felt as Keiji stiffened in his arms, then relaxed. "I enjoy spending time with you, Osamu." 

Osamu pursed his lips. "Even if we were just lounging around and doin' nothin'?" 

"I'm perfectly content with whatever we do together," Keiji said, looking back over his shoulder. He smiled, and Osamu wanted to _kiss_ him. "As long as I'm with you, Osamu, I'm perfectly content." 

_The two of you alone, doing nothing at all, but feeling content and happy anyway._

Osamu felt his breath catch in his throat, rendering him speechless, _breathless_. His pounding heart filled his ears and he prayed Keiji couldn't feel it as he settled against Osamu's chest again.

Osamu didn't know what to say. He _couldn't_ say anything. He knew his heart would betray him if he dared to open his mouth. Keiji filled the silence that settled, his soft voice lulling Osamu's racing heart.

As Keiji's tranquil voice filled the room, reading each poem with heart, Osamu let his mind wander. Osamu thought about falling asleep with Keiji's arm wrapped around him, only to be woken up the next morning by soft kisses on his shoulder. They'd make breakfast together in the morning - sharing breakfast and dinner together, instead of occasionally sharing a meal together. Osamu would drag Keiji to the grocery store and Keiji would remind Osamu not to stray from their grocery list; and in return, Keiji would drag Osamu to a new bookstore and Osamu would remind Keiji of his growing stack of unread books. They'd welcome each other with warm arms and a smile after a long day of work, finding relief in each other. Osamu wanted _more_ than sex with Keiji. He wanted it all - to be all in with Keiji. 

_I like you, Keiji. I really, really,_ really _like you._ No _._

"Keiji, I lo-" Osamu stopped. He did want it all _with Keiji_ , but did Keiji want it all _with_ _him_? For once, Osamu's fear was strong enough to hold him back. 

"Hm?" Keiji hummed.

"I just remembered I have to go in really early tomorrow," Osamu lied, scratching the back of his neck. "So, I'm gonna have to call it a night."

"Oh," Keiji said. He sat up, setting the book down on Osamu's coffee table. "Of course."

Osamu already missed Keiji's warm body against his. "I really appreciate you bringin' me food and stayin' with me. _Thank you_."

Keiji stood up and stretched out his arms. He turned to Osamu, a sly smile forming. "Anytime."

Osamu stood to his feet and walked Keiji to the door. He pursed his lips as he watched Keiji walk down his hallway. Keiji stopped and looked over his shoulder, a genuine smile on his lips. "I'll see you Saturday?"

_Of course_. 

"Yeah, see ya," Osamu sighed, his grip on his door tightening. "Get home safely, Keiji."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Osamu."

Osamu sighed, closing the door to his apartment. He was foolish for thinking their relationship could be more than sex - _would_ be more than sex. _Friends_ . _Just_ friends. 

***

Osamu whined as Keiji pulled his hands away. He tugged at his restraints, bucking his hips up for some form of friction, but was met with nothing.

"You've been doing so good for me, love," Keiji said. He kneaded Osamu's thighs, his grin widening as Osamu began to tremble. "I think you deserve my cock now."

"Yes," Osamu cried, eagerly nodding his head. He _needed_ release. Keiji had already been edging him for an hour, his orgasm approaching faster and faster each time he was edged. Osamu was on the brink of reaching his high.

"But first," Keiji smirked. He grabbed the collar and leash from the nightstand. Keiji's hooded eyes met Osamu's lustful gaze. "Color?"

"Green," Osamu breathed. He cocked his head up, giving Keiji easier access to place the collar on him. Osamu whimpered once Keiji attached the leash to the collar and lightly tugged on it.

Keiji smirked. He stood up and _slowly_ untied Osamu's restraints. Once he finished, he straddled Osamu's thighs. "So pretty," Keiji said, brushing his thumb against Osamu's lips. "Now you're ready for my cock, 'Samu."

Osamu wasted no time. He grabbed Keiji's thighs and flipped the two, earning a small gasp from Keiji. Osamu swiftly straddled Keiji and leaned in to kiss him, small moans leaving his mouth as he grinded against Keiji. 

"Wanna ride you," Osamu said, his lips ghosting over Keiji's. "Please, Keiji. Please let me ride you." 

Keiji's wolfish grin sent shivers down Osamu's spine. He held onto Keiji's shoulders as Keiji sat against the headboard. Osamu's eyes followed Keiji's as he grabbed one of the restraints and the bottle of lube. 

"Hands behind your back, Osamu," Keiji said, licking his lips. 

Osamu complied, biting his lips as he felt the restraints against his wrists again. He sighed as he watched Keiji lube himself up. He grinded against Keiji again, seeking relief as his cock smeared his precum on Keiji's stomach. Keiji chuckled, then lifted Osamu and helped align himself with Osamu's entrance. Both men moaned as Keiji filled Osamu up.

Keiji grabbed the leash from the collar, wrapping it around his hand. He tugged once, making Osamu moan. " _Ride me, Osamu_." 

Osamu eagerly did as he was told. Keiji's free hand gripped Osamu's waist, helping Osamu keep his balance. Osamu started off slowly, easing himself off of Keiji's cock, then slamming back down. His moans grew louder every time Keiji tugged on the leash, instructing him with what to do. Osamu tried to keep the pace for as long as he could, but the orgasm he was denied again and again and again was quickly building back up, urging him to go faster. 

Keiji tugged on the leash, his hold on Osamu's hip tightening. "Slow down, baby," Keiji said, kissing alongside Osamu's jaw. "Go nice and slow for me."

Osamu whimpered, following Keiji's directions. He slowed his movements, moaning each time he eased Keiji's cock into him. 

"That's it, 'Samu," Keiji whispered, kissing under Osamu's ear. He sucked on the exposed skin, blowing on the reddened skin afterwards. "You're doing so good for me, love, I think you deserve a reward."

" _Yes_ ," Osamu moaned, rocking his hips faster. His eyes closed shut as he tried to chase his release. 

Keiji tugged on the leash again, pulling Osamu down. "You feel so good, baby," Keiji groaned against Osamu's lips. He wrapped his hand around the base of Osamu's cock. "You look so sexy fucking yourself like this," he moaned, jerking Osamu's cock once.

" _Keiji, please_ ," Osamu moaned, throwing his head back. "Please. Please. Please."

"Tell me what you need," Keiji said, his thumb swirling the tip of Osamu's cock. "What do you want?"

"Wanna cum," Osamu cried as Keiji thrusted into him. "I'm so," Osamu panted, leaning his head on Keiji's shoulder as he rocked his hips in time with Keijis thrusts, "so - _ahh_ \- so close." 

Keiji pulled on the leash, making Osamu moan into his neck. "Cum for me, baby," Keiji whispered against Osamu's ear as he timed his strokes with his thrusts. "Cum, _Osamu_."

Osamu cried out as he came, his load covering Keiji's chest. Keiji continued thrusting into Osamu. "We're not done yet," Keiji groaned, untying Osamu's restraints. "Color?"

Osamu hummed, letting his untied hands wrap around Keiji's neck. "Green," he purred, nipping at Keiji's collarbone.

"Think you can cum for me again?" Keiji asked, stroking Osamu's semi. 

Osamu hissed at the overstimulation of his cock. He closed his eyes, nodding his head. "Yes," Osamu shuddered. 

Keiji wrapped an arm around Osamu's waist, swiftly flipping the two. He unclipped the leash from the collar, tossing it across the room, and wiped Osamu's cum off his chest. Keiji hovered over Osamu, marking up his neck as he slowly stroked Osamu to full hardness. He began trailing kisses down Osamu's chest, licking around Osamu's nipple while pinching the other one. 

Osamu gasped, his back arching off the bed. Keiji's lips were a burning fire, blazing Osamu's skin with every kiss, every bite. The fire was merciless, extinguishing all the air, leaving Osamu a breathless mess.

Keiji kissed the tip of Osamu's cock, stealing a glance of Osamu. His head pressed into the pillow, eyes shut tight, mouth open, hands gripping the sheets. Keiji wolfishly smiled, wrapping his hand around the base of Osamu's cock, giving it a light squeeze. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Osamu's cock, his tongue lapping at the precum dripping from Osamu's slit.

Osamu moaned Keiji's name like it was the only word he knew. Shaky breaths continued falling from his lips as Keiji took him further down his throat. 

" _Ahh_ , _Keiji_ ," Osamu moaned, bucking his hips up. His body began trembling as his orgasm was approaching. Osamu groaned as Keiji continued deepthroating his cock. "I - _ahh fuck_ \- close." 

Osamu's body continued shaking, his moans growing louder and louder. Keiji knew his orgasm was seconds away, and he released Osamu's cock from his mouth. He bit back a smile as Osamu cried out to him, begging for release. 

"Not yet, 'Samu," Keiji said, pressing a kiss to Osamu's hip bone. Osamu gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry, love," Keiji hummed, kissing Osamu's thighs. "I'll give you everything you want, everything you _need_." 

"Give me everything, Keiji," Osamu whimpered, resting on his elbows. He inhaled deeply as Keiji trailed a finger up his thigh, getting closer to his cock, but pulling away before reaching it. 

"Lift your hips," Keiji softly said, pressing a kiss to Osamu's inner thigh. Osamu immediately obliged, a quiet laugh escaping Keiji's lips. Keiji slid a pillow underneath Osamu's lower back. "Spread your legs."

Keiji bit down on Osamu's inner thigh, licking the mark right after. He roughly gripped Osamu's thighs, bringing his entrance closer to Keiji's face.

"Color?" Keiji asked, glancing up at Osamu.

Osamu licked his lips, loosening his grip on the sheets. " _Green_."

Keiji pressed his tongue flat against Osamu's hole. A moan ripped through Osamu as he pushed back against Keiji's hot tongue. He dug the heels of his feet into Keiji's back as Keiji swirled his tongue around his entrance. 

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu moaned. "Can I - _fuck_ \- can I please touch you?" 

Keiji pulled away, looking up at Osamu. "Touch me, 'Samu." He lowered his head back, teasing Osamu's hole with his tongue.

Osamu shuddered, his hands flying to Keiji's hair. He tugged on Keiji's hair, begging for Keiji to give him more, and Keiji wasn't one to deny Osamu.

Keiji sucked on Osamu's hole, his grip on Osamu's hips tightening. Osamu cried, feeling his chest rise and fall faster. He was sure he'd combust if Keiji kept adding fuel to the fire he ignited in Osamu. 

"You sound so pretty," Keiji said, lapping at Osamu's hole. His eyes fell on Osamu's leaking cock. "Do you want to cum?" Keiji asked, grabbing the base of Osamu's cock.

"Yes," Osamu groaned, desperately trying to thrust into Keiji's hand. 

Keiji tightened his hold on Osamu's hip. "Not yet," he said, stroking Osamu's cock. "Not until I tell you to cum."

Osamu whimpered, nodding his head. Keiji brought his attention back to Osamu's entrance, slowly easing his tongue in. Osamu could only moan as Keiji thrusted his tongue into him as he stroked his painfully hard cock. 

Keiji didn't slow his pace as Osamu's body began to shake. He thrusted his tongue into Osamu faster, stroked Osamu's cock harder, held down Osamu's hips rougher. Keiji brought Osamu to the edge again, then ceased his movements. 

"Keiji, please," Osamu cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Please."

Keiji hovered over Osamu, peppering his face with kisses. "Color?" 

"Green," Osamu panted, wrapping his arms over around Keiji's neck. " _Fuck me, Keiji. Please fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck_ -" Osamu moaned as Keiji thrusted into him.

"You're so fucking good for me, love," Keiji moaned against Osamu's ear. "Taking everything I give you." He rammed into Osamu harder, sucking on that spot under Osamu's ear. 

" _Keiji_ ," Osamu sobbed, tears rolling down his cheek. It was all too much, but still not enough. 

"I got you, baby," Keiji moaned, lifting Osamu's hips higher. The new angle left him hitting Osamu's prostate with each thrust. "You're doing so good."

Osamu moaned, clinging onto Keiji tighter. He trembled with each thrust, wrapping his legs around Keiji. All he could focus on was the pleasure Keiji was drowning him in. All he could say was Keiji's name. Keiji. Keiji. _Keiji_. 

"Cum for me, Osamu." 

Osamu shut his eyes tight, seeing flashes of white as he came yelling Keiji's name. Keiji kissed him, slowly rocking his hips into Osamu, helping his ride out his high. Osamu clenched around Keiji's cock, moaning as Keiji began thrusting into him rougher. 

"Fill me up, Keiji," Osamu moaned, meeting Keiji's dark eyes. "Use me."

" _Fuck, Osamu_ ," Keiji moaned as he filled Osamu up with his load. His erratic thrusts slowed, then came to a stop. Keiji hovered over Osmau's face, smiling as Osamu's doting eyes held onto his. He leaned in, slowly kissing Osamu, wanting to savor every second of his lips. 

After a few minutes, Keiji pulled away, easing out of Osamu. He pressed a kiss to Osamu's temple. "Wait right here."

Osamu hummed, nodding his eyes. His eyelids became heavier, his breathing slowed, his warm skin cooled. 

"You were amazing," Keiji said, sinking into the bed. He cleaned Osamu, leaving a trail of kisses, smiling as Osamu lazily smiled at him. Keiji undid the collar, pressing more kisses onto Osamu's marked up neck. "You're really beautiful, Osamu."

"Hold me," Osamu whispered, letting his eyes close. "Hold me, Keiji, and don't leave."

Keiji laid next to Osamu, his chest pressed against Osamu's back. Keiji kissed Osamu's shoulder, wrapping an arm around Osamu's waist. "Goodnight, Osamu."

***

Osamu brought his hand to his eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness away. He squinted as he opened his eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the sun. Just as Osamu was about to turn to his other side, he felt an arm around his waist and was pulled back. Osamu tensed up, then relaxed when he felt a pair of lips brushing against his shoulder blade.

Osamu sighed contentedly. He leaned back against Keiji, a whimper escaping his lips when Keiji nibbled at his earlobe. Osamu grabbed Keiji's hand and moved it to his crotch. He gasped as Keiji began to stroke him, bringing him to full hardness. Soft moans fell from Osamu's lips as Keiji continued sucking at his neck and jerking him off. 

Keiji began rocking his hips against Osamu's back, his cock leaking precum. He didn't stop his ministrations on Osamu's hard cock, circling the tip of Osamu's cock. He stilled his movements when Osamu reached behind him and tried to direct Keiji's cock. Keiji pulled his hand away from Osamu, a small whine left Osamu's mouth, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He lubed up his cock, then guided it between Osamu's legs. Osamu spread his legs, earning a moan from Keiji.

Osamu moaned as Keiji took him in his hand again, timing his strokes with his thrusts into Osamu's thighs. Keiji began nipping at Osamu's neck again. His movements were slow at first, but quickly began increasing. Keiji was moaning against Osamu's ear, his ragged breathing matched Osamu's. He stroked Osamu faster as their legs began shaking, signalling their orgasms. Keiji came first, sucking on the spot below Osmau's ear that left Osamu a _mess_. Osamu came a few seconds later, biting down on his lip to suppress his moans.

Before Osamu could catch his breath, he was being turned around. Keiji kissed Osamu - it was slow, delicate even. "Good morning," Keiji mumbled against Osamu's lips. 

"Mornin'," Osamu smiled. He brought a hand to Keiji's cheek, his thumb brushing against Keiji's warm cheek. "Wanna shower first or eat first?"

Keiji closed his eyes, nestling his cheek against Osamu's palm. "Breakfast first," he hummed. Keiji leaned forward and kissed the tip of Osamu's nose. "I'm starving."

Osamu softly laughed. He sat up and wiped himself off with his shirt, then handed it to Keiji so he could clean himself. Osamu threw on a clean shirt and briefs as Keiji put on his briefs and his shirt. "Cravin' anything specific?"

"Not really," Keiji hummed, following Osamu into the kitchen. Keiji watched as Osamu began pulling out ingredients. "So what are we going to make?" 

"Do you love cooking now?" Osamu teased. "How does oyakodon and miso soup sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Keiji beamed. He washed his hands after Osamu, awaiting instructions for what he should help with. "It's a love-hate relationship with cooking."

Osamu raised a brow. "Oh?"

"When I'm cooking alone it's a love-hate relationship, but when I'm cooking with you, it's all love," Keiji clarified. He clasped his hands together, determination in his eyes. "What can I do to help?" 

Osamu could feel his cheeks turning a bright red. He smiled, placing the boneless chicken on the cutting board. "You can start by cutting the chicken." Keiji nodded his head and went to work. 

Cooking together was easy for them, natural, like if they've been doing it for years. But it was a dance they mastered after countless practices. 

Soon enough the pair were sitting across from each other, enjoying the dish they made with love. They exchanged smiles as they ate, not feeling the need to break the comfortable silence. 

"It was delicious," Keiji said, setting his dishes in the sink. 

Osamu grinned. "It was."

They both began washing the dishes together. Osamu scrubbed, Keiji rinsed. It was another dance they mastered together. 

After washing the dishes and their hands, they gave each other a knowing look. Within seconds they were both rushing to the restroom, their hands lingering on each other with each step.

But once in the restroom, their movements slowed. They helped strip each other of their clothes. Keiji was the first to get in the shower, Osamu following in a few seconds after. He admired Keiji's body while Keiji was standing under the showerhead. "Yer really handsome, Keiji."

Keiji stepped away from the water, letting Osamu take his place under the showerhead. "Thank you, 'Samu," Keiji smiled, pouring shampoo onto his hands. He began scrubbing the shampoo, his eyes locked on Osamu. "You're handsome, too."

"Flattery _will_ get you everywhere," Osamu teased. He pushed Keiji under the showerhead and began to wash his hair out. Osamu then applied conditioner onto his hands and began to run his hands through Keiji's hair again. "Your hair is really soft."

"Thank you, 'Samu," Keiji said once Osamu finished washing his hair. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing it onto his hands. Osamu sighed contentedly as Keiji scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. He tilted his head back, smiling as Keiji kissed his shoulder blade. 

"Feels nice, Keiji," Osamu said, letting Keiji wash the shampoo out. He grinned again as Keiji repeated the process with the conditioner. 

Osamu proceeded to help Keiji wash his body and Keiji returned the favor. Their touches were soft and lingering, slowly building into bruising ones that didn't pull away. They were at each other's mercy, not wanting to stop, only plow ahead into the flames. 

Osamu quietly moaned as Keiji pressed his back against the shower tiles and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Keiji tightened his grip on Osamu's hips as he took Osamu's bottom lip in between his teeth. Osamu's hands made a home in Keiji's wet hair, alternating between carding his fingers through the hair and pulling it.

"Are you going to fuck me, Keiji?" Osamu moaned, his hard cock brushing against Keiji's abdomen.

"Do you want me to?" Keiji asked, a sly smile. His eyes bored into Osamu's. "I'll do anything you want, Osamu." 

Osamu smiled. " _Anything?_ "

"If you want me to kiss you, I'll kiss you breathless," Keiji said and kissed the corner of Osamu's mouth. "If you want me to touch you," Keiji began, snaking an arm around Osamu's waist as he cupped Osamu's cheek, "I'll touch you until I've memorized every curve of your body." Keiji's eyes scanned Osamu's face, meeting Osamu's eyes. "I'll give you anything you want from me, Osamu."

Osamu's breath hitched. He couldn't tell if the warmth spreading throughout his body was because of Keiji or the hot water hitting them. He leaned forward, capturing Keiji's lips in a kiss. It was because of Keiji - _always_ because of Keiji.

"I want you, Keiji," Osamu quietly said. He wasn't sure if Keiji heard him over the water, but when Keiji smiled at him before reconnecting their lips, he knew. 

Osamu let out a shaky breath as Keiji gripped his hard cock. He rested his head against the shower tiles, his hands tangling themselves in Keiji's hair. "Kiss me, Keiji."

Keiji obliged, one hand cupping Osamu's cheek while the other slowly stroked Osamu's cock. Keiji's lips fit against Osamu's in all the right ways. Keiji knew how Osamu liked to be kissed - rough and fast when he was burning in lust, slow and sensual when he wanted to savor the moment. With this kiss, they wanted to ingrain the other's lips to their memory, to build each other up before breaking each other down. 

Keiji softly sucked on Osamu's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Osamu's mouth when he moaned. A small groan slipped from his lips when Osamu sucked on the tip of his tongue. His movements on Osamu's cock stilled for a second, then continued when Osamu moaned into his mouth. 

"I want you, Keiji," Osamu breathed, pulling away from the kiss. He rocked his hips into Keiji's hand, his eyes landing on Keiji's addicting ones. Keiji held onto Osamu's gaze, looking at Osamu as if he were a god who gifted fire to the human race. "I need you, Keiji." 

Keiji reached for the bottle of lube, not caring that his hair was getting more wet from ducking under the showerhead. He poured some onto his fingers, letting it warm up first. He pressed one finger into Osamu's entrance, thrusting it at a steady pace. "I got you, Osamu." 

Osamu's back arched off the shower tiles when Keiji's finger grazed his prostate. He hooked a leg around Keiji's waist, bringing Keiji impossibly closer. Osamu moaned as Keiji added a second finger and began to stretch him open. He dropped a hand from Keiji's shoulder and wrapped his fingers around Keiji's cock, matching the pace Keiji was thrusting his fingers. 

"You're so beautiful," Keiji said, kissing up Osamu's neck. He increased his pace, reveling in Osamu's moans. "Always so beautiful, Osamu." 

"Ya think so?" Osamu panted, increasing the pace of his strokes. He closed his eyes, _feeling_ everything Keiji was doing to him. Osamu's heart raced, his body was burning in a pleasure that he wanted to last a lifetime, his skin blossomed red - it was satiating and Osamu couldn't get enough. 

"I _know_ ," Keiji mumbled into Osamu's ear. He slowly added a third finger, kissing Osamu's jaw. Keiji pressed a kiss onto Osamu's cheek before meeting his lips again. He thrusted his fingers into Osamu slowly, wanting to leave Osamu hungry for more. "I want to make you feel good, Osamu." 

"You - _ahh_ \- you do," Osamu groaned, resting his forehead against Keiji's. He closed his eyes, breathing Keiji in. "You are, Keiji, you are." 

Keiji shuddered as Osamu stroked him faster. He removed his fingers from Osamu and lowered Osmau's leg. He kissed Osamu's whines away, blindly reaching for the bottle of lube. He smiled into the kiss once he found it and lubed himself up. "How do you want it, Osamu?" Keiji asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Like this," Osamu answered, hooking a leg around Keiji. He let his hand caress Keiji's cheek, wiping the water droplets away. "I want to look at you."

Keiji smiled. "Okay."

Keiji held onto Osamu's thigh as he aligned himself against Osamu's entrance. They both moaned loudly when Keiji bottomed out. Keiji kissed Osamu, softly biting his bottom lip.

"Please," Osamu whimpered, wrapping his arm around Keiji. " _Please, Keiji_." 

Keiji knew what Osamu wanted, and he was never one to deny Osamu. He began to thrust into Osamu, slow and deep.

"So good, Keiji," Osamu cried, holding onto Keiji's eyes. "You're so good."

" _Osamu_ ," Keiji breathlessly said before kissing Osamu again. He continued to thrust into Osamu slowly, both men enthralled with one another. 

Osamu rocked his hips in time with Keiji's thrusts. He felt his orgasm building up, and Keiji moaning against his lips was pushing him further. Osamu cried out, pulling away from the kiss, when Keiji hit his prostate. 

"Don't - _ahhh_ \- don't stop, Ke-keiji," Osamu shuddered, his nails digging into Keiji's back. He was _so_ close. "Makin' me feel amazin', Kei - _ji_." 

Keiji thrusts began picking up speed, hitting Osamu's prostate with each thrust. 

He softly bit Osamu's neck, then kissed the mark. " _Mine_."

" _All yours, Keiji_ ," Osamu moaned, his body trembling, seconds away from his orgasm. " _All yours_." 

Keiji lowly moaned Osamu's name as he came. Osamu followed afterwards, shaking as Keiji continued to thrust into him to ride out their orgasms. Keiji was the first to catch his breath, peppering kisses all over Osamu's face.

Osamu smiled. "We need to wash up _again_ and get outta the shower."

"We do," Keiji chuckled, then reconnected their lips. 

It took fifteen minutes for the pair to finish their shower and get dressed. Osamu laughed when Keiji cringed as he stripped the bed sheet off of Osamu's bed. "Maybe we should have done this before showering," Keiji said, rolling up the bed sheet.

"Too late now," Osamu chuckled, throwing the new bed sheet onto the bed. His laughter grew as Keiji huffed when the bed sheet kept coming off the corner of the bed he was working on. "Yer a funny guy, Keiji."

Keiji rolled his eyes and shook his head, but the smile on his lips betrayed him. "Bed sheets are a menace."

"And ya still offered t'help me," Osamu teased, holding a hand to his chest, "I'm touched."

"I wanted to make it easier for you," Keiji quietly said, strolling to Osamu's side. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "As much as I want to stay, I have to go. There's a manuscript back at my desk begging for me to look at it."

Osamu smiled, nodding his head. He led them out his room to the front door. Osamu held the door open, smiling at Keiji. "I enjoyed our morning together."

Keiji took a step forward, cupping Osamu's cheek. "Me, too," he softly said, his kind eyes never leaving Osamu's. He was _beautiful_. 

Osamu's broke eye contact first. His eyes slowly dipped to Keiji's mouth, then back to his eyes. Keiji smiled at him and Osamu returned it. Then Keiji was closing his eyes, leaning in, and Osamu found himself doing the same. 

Keiji's lips were soft and welcoming as always. Osamu's hands flew to grab Keiji's hips, trying to ground himself, but any touch from Keiji left Osamu drifting in the stars. They both smiled into the kiss, then pulled away. 

"I'll call you when I'm done, Osamu," Keiji whispered, then kissed the tip of Osamu's nose. 

Osamu smiled. "Okay, Keiji."

Osamu watched Keiji leave, then closed the door to his apartment. The warmth that travelled through his body and danced in his apartment froze as Osamu's thoughts came pouring in. 

Too many lines were crossed - Keiji staying throughout the _entire_ night, the goodbye kiss, Osamu's strong feelings, the _sex_. It all pushed the boundaries of their friendship, and it _hurt_. 

"Shit," Osamu sighed, feeling the tears prick the corner of his eyes. His doubts flooded his mind. "Shit. Shit. _Shit_." 

He _needed_ to end things. 

Osamu spent the next few hours in a haze, throwing himself in anything and everything to distract himself from Keiji. But it was proving to be difficult when Keiji engrained himself into Osamu's life in the best way possible. He saw Keiji's splashing water on him when they washed dishes together as he cleaned around his apartment. He saw Keiji dancing as he tried to listen to music. He saw Keiji gifting him the embroidered apron and t-shirt as he went over _Miya's Onigiris_ sales. 

How could a stranger come into his life and become his friend so easily? How could this friend give a piece of himself as he took pieces for himself? How could their stolen pieces come together so well, but not complete the puzzle? It was _unfair_. 

Osamu jumped as his phone began vibrating. He paused the movie he was using as background noise and picked up his phone. Osamu pursed his lips, trying to slow his breath.

"Hey," he answered. He stood up and walked to his room, knowing that he'd want to stay in bed after this phone call.

"Hello. I finished looking over that manuscript and it was quite messy," Keiji said, a small yawn falling from his lips.

Osamu swallowed, trying to prepare himself. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Keiji quietly laughed. "How did your afternoon go?"

"It was alright," Osamu lied, lying down on his bed. "Didn't really do much." 

Keiji hummed. "Are you okay, Osamu? You sound upset."

Now was the time. Osamu needed to do this before his feelings consumed him entirely, leaving him bare and hurt.

"I think we should stop being friends with benefits," Osamu finally said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We should stop before it's too late."

"If that's," Keiji paused. Osamu could hear shuffling over the phone. "If that's what you want, Osamu."

_Osamu_. 

"I do," Osamu croaked out. "Can you," Osamu cleared his throat. "Can you call me by my family name again?"

There was no response. Osamu could only hear Keiji's breathing. "What did you mean by 'before it's too late', _Miya-san_?" 

_Miya-san_. 

Osamu felt the tears forming in his eyes. "Exactly what it sounds like, Akaashi-kun," he whispered, he knew his voice would betray him. "We're friends-"

" _Osamu-_ "

"and I don't want to ruin that," Osamu quietly said. "I have to go now. Goodnight."

Osamu hung up before Keiji could say anything. His phone slipped from his hand, but all he could hear were his tears falling against his pillow. His throat burned, his chest ached, and all he wanted was to find comfort in Keiji's warm arms. He swore at himself for catching feelings, for letting his feelings progress so much. He should have ended their arrangement months ago. He _really_ fucked up. 

Osamu closed his eyes only to be welcomed with memories of Keiji's smile. He didn't wipe the tears that fell from his cheeks. He let them fall freely, hoping they'd take his feelings with them. But false hope left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Osamu didn't know how long he laid in bed for, but the evening sun seeping into his window was replaced by the moonlight. Laying in bed was easy, ignoring his heartbreak was not. 

His stomach began to growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten dinner. Osamu sighed, sitting up. He let his feet carry him to his restroom. Osamu sighed at his reflection - swollen cheeks, red eyes, tear stains. He washed his face and left, not wanting to look at himself any longer. 

As Osamu grabbed a frozen package of dumplings he heard a knock on his door. He furrowed his brows, leaving the frozen food behind. Osamu dragged his feet to the front door and swung it open.

" _Keiji_?" 

"I want to cook for you," Keiji said, holding up a tray of food as he walked into the apartment. He slipped off his shoes and walked to the kitchen, setting the tray down on the table. Keiji turned to face Osamu, his cheeks flushed.

" _What_?" Osamu said, gesturing with his hands. Keiji was there, standing less than a meter away, with a home cooked meal behind him.

"I want to cook for you," Keiji repeated, taking a step toward Osamu. "When you're sick in bed and need to be taken care of, when you're cravings aren't satisfied and need the right dish to satiate your hunger, when you're tired and need to be recharged, when you come after a long day of work, when you wake up in the morning." Keiji took another step forward, both his hands reaching to cup Osamu's cheeks. "I want to be there for you, create delicious food for you, with you, because I am in love with you." Keiji smiled - the smile that made his eyes sparkle. " _I am in love with you, Osamu_." 

The hammer in Osamu's heart beat loudly, echoing the melody of their love song. 

"You're in love with me?" Osamu whispered, afraid his voice would wake him from a dream that was too good to be true. His eyes scanned Keiji's face, looking for a sign of hesitation, but all he found were yearning eyes and a smile brighter than any star.

"I am," Keiji said, his thumbs brushing against Osamu's cheeks. 

Osamu's body tingled, a rush flowing through him. When did words have the power to blanket Osamu in a warmth he used to desperately try to ignore? 

Osamu smiled, closing his eyes. "Say it again."

Keiji leaned forward, kissing the tip of Osamu's nose. "I love you."

The warmth continued to spread. Osamu's eyes fluttered open. He met Keiji's doting eyes. "Again."

"I love you," Keiji smiled, "and I'll keep telling you if you let me."

"One more time," Osamu said, his hands tightly holding onto Keiji's coat collar. This isn't something he wanted to slip away from him. 

" _I am in love with you, Osamu_." 

Osamu kissed Keiji like if the world would end in the next few seconds. He poured his all into the kiss, _showing_ Osamu that his feelings were reciprocated. Osamu needed Keiji to know. 

"I take it that the feelings are mutual?" Keiji teased, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes," Osamu breathlessly said, cupping Keiji's cheeks. "I thought - I didn't…I didn't think you felt the same way," Osamu confessed, biting his lips. "I didn't - I didn't know."

"I thought I was being obvious," Keiji said, a small smirk on his lips. He held onto Osamu's hands over his cheeks, genuinely smiling this time. "But after our phone call, I realized I needed to _tell_ you." 

Osamu's cheeks reddened. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Keiji's. "I was really oblivious," he softly chuckled. "But will you take care of me anyway?"

"Of course," Keiji smiled. "Now, let's eat." 

"Wait," Osamu said, grabbing Keiji's hand. Keiji turned to face Osamu, a smile on his lips. " _I'm in love with you, Keiji_." 

Keiji softy laughed. He kissed the tip of Osamu's nose. "I know."

Osamu grinned. "Let's eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keiji fell in love first!!! keiji said i love you first!!! keiji absolutely adores osamu!!!
> 
> writing endings is hard, just know they live happily ever after (and i think part of the reason i was so ?!?! on the ending is because i started to get another fic idea, and THAT'S what's been occupying my brain). in all seriousness, thank you for the comments, kudos, and for reading the fic! i hope you all enjoyed the story:))))
> 
> the epilogue should be up soon (god i hate that word because we all know soon doesn't really mean soon, so i apologize in advance hehe)! BUT it will most likely be pretty short.
> 
> p.s. remember to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest!


	8. epilogue: our love story, darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did promise a short epilogue

Osamu paced back and forth throughout his kitchen. His heart was racing and his palms only seemed to grow sweatier by the second. 

"Will ya _relax_?" Atsumu groaned, picking at the strawberries on the counter.

Osamu glared at his brother. "I can't," he said, joining Atsumu's side. He smacked Atsumu's hand. "Don't pick at the strawberries, I'm going to use those."

Atsumu sighed, dropping the strawberry. "Then stop pacin' around and start bakin'. I'm sure Keiji-kun would actually want strawberry tart, not the ingredients for it."

"What if," Osamu paused, beginning to gather what he needed. He sighed, shaking his head. "What if he doesn't want to?"

"He'll _want_ to," Atsumu reassured, nudging Osamu with his elbow. "Besides you've both talked about movin' in together. It'll be okay, and if not, then you can always move in with Kou and I."

Osamu snorted. "No thanks."

Atsumu gasped, putting his hand to his chest. "How dare you."

Osamu laughed, feeling his nerves roll off his back. He flicked Atsumu's head and instructed him to stop picking at the ingredients again. Atsumu rolled his eyes and began to scroll through his phone.

Osamu went to work, losing himself as he began baking. He moved swiftly in the kitchen, his thoughts drifting to Keiji. He couldn't wait to see him.

"Gotta go now," Atsumu said, stretching his arms. He pocketed his phone. "Kou is on his way home and we're gonna watch the new episode of _Bake Off_ together." 

Osamu hummed, setting the strawberry tart in the fridge. He then grabbed a tray of onigiris. "Here," Osamu sighed, pushing the tray to Atsumu. "I know ya only came over to steal my food." 

"And to wish my little brother a happy anniversary," Atsumu teased, walking towards the front door. Osamu chuckled, shaking his head. "Happy anniversary, 'Samu!" 

Osamu waved goodbye to his brother, then checked his phone. He had a text from Keiji saying he'd be at Osamu's apartment by 7pm - just enough time to shower and cook dinner for the pair. Osamu responded and went to shower.

After Osamu finished preparing their dinner - steak, roasted broccoli, and garlic butter potatoes - he set the table. Osamu hummed as he set the plated food and covered it. He grabbed the wine glasses and the red whine, placing the wine bottle on the table. 

Once satisfied with the placement, Osamu rushed to change. He threw on his black, long sleeve button, rolling up his sleeves, and his black jeans. Osamu fixed his hair and gave himself a once over in the mirror. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Osamu grabbed the white box from his nightstand and rushed to the living room.

Osamu set the gift down, then swung the door open. He felt breathless just by looking at Keiji. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," Keiji smiled, walking into the apartment. He set the gift box and tray he was holding on the coffee table, then immediately turned to face Osamu. Keiji wrapped his arms around Osamu and kissed him. "Happy two year anniversary, love."

Osamu smiled, kissing Keiji again. "Happy two year anniversary, darling," he murmured, pulling away from the kiss. He caressed Keiji's cheek, letting his eyes map out Keiji's smile. That smile was home.

"It smells delicious in here," Keiji said, glancing at the kitchen. He looked at Osamu again, a crooked smile on his lips. "Did you cook for me, 'Samu?"

Osamu chuckled, taking Keiji's hand in his. "I cooked one of your favorite dishes and desserts," Osamu said, leading them to the table. He pulled the chair for Keiji, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you," Keiji giggled, sitting down. "I baked one of your favorite desserts."

"Can't wait to eat it," Osamu grinned, sitting across from Keiji. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from how much he was smiling, but he couldn't help it. 

"I've been looking forward to seeing you all day today," Keiji said, reaching out to hold Osamu's hand. He gave Osamu's hand a small squeeze.

Osamu smiled, squeezing Keiji's hand. "Me, too."

"Let's eat."

After eating, the two found themselves cozied up on the sofa, feeding each other the desserts - strawberry tart and red velvet cupcakes. Osamu would lean in to kiss Keiji after each bite, tasting the sweets on his lips. It was tempting to throw the desserts aside entirely and devour Keiji instead, but Osamu wanted to feel Keiji smiling against his lips more. 

“I really love you,” Osamu said, pulling away from the kiss. He then grabbed the plate of strawberry tart from Keiji and set it down along with the cupcake in his hand. Osamu chuckled as Keiji protested, but didn’t make an effort to grab the plate again. “I want to give you your gift.”

“I want to give you yours first,” Keiji smiled. He leaned forward grabbing the gift box from the coffee table. Osamu grabbed his gift for Keiji and kept it at his side. He turned to Keiji, admiring the light blush on Keiji’s cheeks as he offered the gift. “For you, my love.”

Osamu grinned, taking the gift. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Keiji’s nose. Osamu sat up as he removed the ribbon from the box. His smile grew as he opened the box. “It’s beautiful,” Osamu breathed, grabbing the silver locket. He opened it and saw a picture of the two on one side and a picture of Keiji on the other. "I _love_ it, Keiji."

Osamu smiled, putting the locket on. He turned to Keiji, cocking his head. "How do I look, darlin'?"

"Handsome," Keiji laughed, cupping Osamu's cheek. He leaned forward, kissing Osamu once and pulled away. "There's one more gift," he said, gesturing to the box in Osamu's lap. "Under the tissue paper."

Osamu took out the tissue paper, his eyes widening. "Wow," he murmured, grabbing the picture frame. It was a print that mapped out the stars on the night of their anniversary. Osamu traced a random constellation, then the message above their anniversary date - _I love you_. He set the frame down and turned to Keiji. "I love it. I love them both," Osamu said, cupping Keiji's cheeks. " _I love you_ ," he breathed before kissing Keiji.

Keiji matched his fervor, his hands flying to Osamu's shirt collar. Before he could climb into Osamu's lap, Osamu was pulling away from the kiss. "How'd I get so lucky?" Osamu softly said, caressing Keiji's cheek. 

"How did _I_ get so lucky?" Keiji smiled. 

That smile left Osamu floating. When Keiji smiled at him, _for him_ , he was invincible. "Will you open your gift now?" Osamu asked, pushing a strand of hair away from Keiji's eyes.

Keiji nodded his head and settled against the sofa again. He grabbed the gift, glancing at Osamu. Osamu winked at him, gesturing for him to continue. Keiji laughed and opened the gift.

" _Osamu_ ," Keiji said, turning to Osamu as he held the book in his hands. His eyes beamed and his smile grew as he traced the cover of the book - _our love story, darling by Miya Osamu_. Keiji opened the small book to a random page, a small gasp leaving his lips as he read one of the poems Osamu wrote. "I'm going to marry you one day, Osamu."

Osamu could feel his entire body burning and his cheeks turning red. His agape expression quickly turned to a wide smile as Keiji continued flipping through the pages. "We'll have to do a few things together before marriage," Osamu chuckled, flipping the book to the first page. He glanced at the key taped on the inside of the front cover, then back to Keiji. "I've been lookin' at apartments for us and found the perfect place for us. I haven't signed the lease yet because I want you to see the place, so this," Osamu grabbed the key, "is the key to my apartment."

Keiji took the key from Osamu, setting it down along with the book. He then climbed onto Osamu's lap before Osamu could say anything. "Thank you for the gifts, love." Keiji wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck. "I love them. And I love you."

"Say it again," Osamu said, his hands resting on Keiji's hips. 

Keiji smiled, meeting Osamu's eyes. "I am in love with you, Osamu, and I can't wait to live together."

"I'm in love with you, Keiji," he smiled and kissed Keiji. A lifetime of looking into those eyes sounded perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you for all the kudos, comments, and hits. i hope you all enjoyed this contribution to the osaaka nation. i shall now go work on other WIPs hehe
> 
> p.s. remember to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest:)))))


End file.
